The Dragon Girl
by SanzoGirl
Summary: Résumé.....résumé....Wufei a un petit secret et il ne veux pas le voir révéler! Vous avez qu'à lire et vous saurez
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà j'avais dit à quelques uns j'écrirais un Duo/Hilde mais je n'ai pas oublié ne vous inquiétez pas ! Quand à _Sakura et les 5 Gundams _elle est en écriture , mais j'ai des problèmes par rapport à la fin car ce n'est encore les balbutiements et je pense peut être changer le rating !

Mais là je reviens sur une idée foireuse que j'ai eu et un ami anglais qui m'a écrit et qui m'a convaincu de faire paraître cette histoire. La base c'est du Gundam wing comme vous l'aurez constaté, du yaoi et je crois que j'aurai besoin d'aide pour certains chapitres n'est ce pas soeurette ?

En fait c'est en lisant _Walking the Tightrope_ d'asukasama que j'ai eu l'idée. Allez sur son site, l'histoire y est en anglais mais 3 chapitres sont traduits en français. C'est l'histoire d'un trio : eh oui : Hee-chan, Dudu, et Wuffy.

Mais j'en dis pas plus !

Voilà !

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : On va avoir des sueurs froides !

Wufei : Et qui croyais vous qui va en avoir le plus !

Duo : Toi Wuffy !

Wufei : Maxwell ! Mon nom est WUFEI !

Heero : Hn !

Mama : Bon ! On peut commencer ?

Heero/Duo/Wufei : On n'a pas le choix !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**The Dragon girl**_

_Prologue_

_Dans une contrée éloignée de la Chine,_

_Vivait un vieil homme avec son petit fils._

_Ce dernier était toujours serviable envers_

_Son prochain._

_Mais un jour, son destin bascula._

_Les Mongols, les Huns envahirent son village détruisant_

_Tout sur leur passage._

_Alors,_

_Le jeune se mit à courir vers le lac où il jouait_

_Quand il était petit, et se mit à prier pour sauver_

_Son village._

_Le Dragon Sacré, chef de tous les dragons en Chine,_

_Entendit son appel._

_Il proposa un marché : Il sauvait son village en échange qu'un_

_De ses descendants devienne le Dragon Sacré sur Terre_

_En ayant une apparence humaine._

_Le jeune homme accepta tout de suite sans _

_Savoir dans quoi il s'engageait._

_Le Dragon sauva alors son village._

_Son grand père lui demanda comment a-t-il fait pour avoir de l'aide._

_Il répondit grâce au Dragon Sacré._

_Tous les habitants prirent peur et son grand père commença à pleurer._

_Lui ne comprenant pas, exigea des explications._

_Le Dragon Sacré est un Dragon crée par les Dieux pour punir les hommes._

_Mais ce dernier se rebella contre eux et ses pouvoirs devinrent puissants plus puissants que _

_les_

_Dieux ne l'auraient voulu._

_Alors, pour plus de prudence, un Dieu ancien l'enferma dans une grotte près d'un lac afin _

_qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser ses pouvoirs._

_Alors on le maudit. Car ses pouvoirs sont maléfiques et vils._

_Les hommes s'en allèrent après le conte._

_Mais son grand père ajouta loin des oreilles indiscrètes_

_Qu'en fait les hommes du village étaient jaloux de lui_

_Car le dragon Sacré avait un trésor que nul ne pouvait atteindre._

_Et que le Dragon Sacrée a été enfermée à cause d'un conflit chez les Dieux._

_Et que le dragon l'avait découvert._

_Le jeune homme regarda son grand père et dit_

_Je pars._

_Son grand père le comprenait car les hommes tombent_

_Facilement dans la perdition quand il s'agit d'or, d'argent………_

_Au moment de partir, le jeune homme dit_

_Grand père, je ne pense pas revenir ici dans mon village_

_Je me marierai à une femme qui comprendra mes raisons de ma fuite._

_Et un de nos descendants sera le Dragon Sacré._

_Je t'en fais la promesse et j'ai fait la promesse au Dragon._

_Et il partit en direction du Nord._

_Le grand père eut des nouvelles de son petit fils._

_Il était heureux, aimé de sa femme et il sut qu'il mourrait heureux._

_Au moment de sa mort, il eut un sentiment de fierté._

_Son petit fils venait de créer :_

_LE CLAN DRAGON._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alors c'était comment ? Ce n'est que le début !

Bon rendez vous au prochain chapitre.

Bisousssssssssss

Disclaimers: JE LE DIS UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE! PERSO PAS a MOI! Appartient à leur AUTEURS RESPECTIFS!


	2. Chapter 2

Recoucou ! Voilà je me lance dès chapitre 1 !

Feylie : allez tous en tenue de pom pom girl pour fêter l'évènement !

Heero : Hn !

Duo : Ouais c'est pas cool !

Wufei : Pour qui ? MOI !

Mama : Silence ! Je lance le chapitre un

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 1 : Découvertes.

_Une jeune femme court. Elle tient un objet dans ses bras. Elle est poursuivie par des cavaliers. Bientôt elle se retrouve entourée au dessus d'une falaise._

_Cavalier 1 : Donne nous l'enfant !_

_Femme : Vous rêvez ! Je sais ce que vous voulez en faire ! Vous êtes que des hommes jaloux !_

_Cavalier : Donne le nous Femme ! Et on te fera aucun mal !_

_Femme (sarcastique) : Ha ha ha ! Vous me prenez pour qui !_

_Tout d'un coup elle jeta l'enfant au dessus de la falaise._

_Femme : Comme ça personne ne l'aura._

_Les cavaliers, furieux, sortirent leurs épées et la femme fut transpercée d'épée. Et son corps fut jetée au dessus de la falaise ._

_Au loin, un spectateur vit ce spectacle et hurla._

Wufei se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il regarda son réveil : 5h30.

Il se leva et prit son épée. Il espérait n'avoir pas réveiller les autres. Sûrement pas vu le bruit de leurs gémissements entre : « Oh Heero ! Plus vite ! plus fort » et « Vas y Trowa ! Oh oui Trowa ! » et les gémissements rauques des concernés, je pense qu'ils vont bien dormir.

Il sortit de la maison et s'installa dans sa clairière et commença à faire ses katas tout en réfléchissant.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il faisait des cauchemars ayant des similitudes et la fin pareil : mort d'un personnage. Il se demanda pourquoi. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Wufei Chang, descendant du clan Dragon. Wufei ne connaissait pas la légende car ses parents étaient morts dans d'étranges circonstances et Meiran, sa femme, n'était pas au courant de ce genre de choses. Les légendes c'était pas son truc. Elle y croyait que lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Bref, il ne connaissait rien. Et puis les bouquins sur les légendes ne parlaient que des mythes les plus connus.

Il regarda alors en direction de la maison. Quatre avait insisté pour que tous les pilotes vivent ensemble. De cette façon, les MADS pourraient les contacter plus facilement. Wufei travaillait en tant que Preventers ainsi que les autres mais là Une les avait mis en vacances car ils bossaient trop, surtout Wufei. Puis, au fil des jours, l'amitié s'était changée en sentiments amoureux pour certains. Wufei grimaça. Il n'aimait pas cette période. Il était devenu ce qu'il détestait : un « matchmaker ». Et oui on arrange un petit coup, puis un autre coup. Et ensuite le confident, et le papotage incessant de Quatre et de Duo sur Heero et Trowa. Toujours ce même sujet : Heero et Trowa. Je crois que Wufei pouvait dire qu'il les connaissait par cœur ces deux-là.

Wufei sourit. Il était heureux pour les pilotes malgré sa solitude. Il disait qu'il resterait comme ça. Puis il se remit à ses katas en se promettant de leur parler de leur tapage nocturne. Non mais il aimerait aussi dormir la nuit.

A la maison.

Quatre se réveilla. Et il essaya de se lever mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Trowa. Trowa tenait fermement Quatre par la taille. Il se retourna et embrassa Trowa. Ce dernier ouvrit ses grands yeux verts et sourit.

Trowa : Bonjour….

Quatre : Bonjour !

Trowa : Ca va ?

Quatre : très bien et toi ?

Trowa : Très bien après cette nuit……..

Quatre rougit à cette allusion. Il avait fait l'amour 5 fois de suite. Parce que Quatre « s'était branché » sur les émotions de Duo et comme Duo n'est pas rassasié facilement, il continua.

Trowa : Ben alors, little one, on est muet ? Etonnant par rapport à tes gémissements de cette nuit……

Quatre rougit. Il adorait que Trowa l'appelait « little one », surnom affectueux. Car Trowa ne donnait pas beaucoup de surnom affectueux car l'affection il n'en avait pas reçue beaucoup dans son enfance. A part Catherine, sa sœur, super contente qu'il soit avec Quatre, qu'elle insistait pour qu'il fasse du shopping ensemble au plus grand désespoir de Trowa.

Quatre : Il faudrait descendre pour le petit déjeuner sinon Duo risque de débarquer ici.

Trowa : Celui-là alors ! il ne pense qu'avec son ventre ! (Cela ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? allez ! je vous aide ! Dans Cards Captor Sakura ! Si vous trouvez pas, je laisse un autre indice : Shaolan le bad boys de ces dames ! si vous trouvez pas là, il y a un problème. Feylie : MOI JE SAIS ! C'est Kéro ! K-E-R-O ! Je gagne quoi au juste ? Mama : Une journée avec Sanzo ! Sanzo : Nani ! )

Quatre embrassa passionnément Trowa et se leva suivit de Trowa. Et ils descendirent à la cuisine et préparèrent le petit déjeuner.

Duo sentit l'odeur irrésistible du café ainsi qu'Heero et ils se levèrent. Quatre et Trowa les virent et sortirent des tasses et des assiettes et servirent le café. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

Quatre : C'est drôlement silencieux………..

Heero : Hn.

Trowa : C'est peut être dû à l'absence de Wufei.

Duo : Hmmm ! C'est bon ça ! Où est Wuffy ?

Quatre : Sûrement en train de faire ses katas.

Heero : Parle pas la bouche pleine ! Baka !

Duo : Hee-chan ! Hmmmmm ! C'est bon ça ! Est ce miam que mm quelqu'un mmmm sait si Wuffy re mmm vient pour déjeuner ? Sinon je prends sa part.

Quatre : Duo ! Fini ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette avant de t'intéresser aux parts des autres !

Duo : Q-chan ! T'es méchant ! Hee-chan défends moi !

Heero : Débrouilles toi ! Parle pas la bouche pleine ! BA-KA !

Trowa sourit. Décidemment Heero s'ouvrait aux gens mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Mais au fond, Heero tenait à Duo énormément ; il l'aimait. Un bruit se fit entendre. Wufei entra dans la cuisine.

Duo : Fei-Fei est tout transpirant ! Beurk ! Mais il est sexy !

Wufei secoua la tête. Duo est inchangeable ! Toujours aussi bête.

Wufei : Toi t'as demandé ma part ! Et c'est non ! Et si je transpire c'est que j'ai fait des exercices physiques !

Duo bouda. Wufei prit son thé vert et son croissant avec la brioche.

Wufei : En parlant d'exercices physiques……..

Tout le monde prêta une oreille. Car si Wufei parlait aussi sérieusement c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

Wufei vit les oreilles attentives de tout le monde y compris du Perfect Soldier.

Wufei : J'aimerais que certaines nuits vous dormez ! C'est pas pour dire entre : « Vas y Hee-chan plus fort Hee-chan ! » et « Trowa Oh oui Trowa ! Trowa plus vite ! Continue », moi je peux pas dormir ! et puis les gémissements rauques un ton plus bas ! C'est trop demandé d'avoir des nuits décentes !

Ils rougirent tous. Wufei les avait vraiment bien imités. Il avait utilisé le ton, l'intonation qu'il fallait !

Duo : Mais tu sais Fyfy si tu trouves quelqu'un tu hurlerais comme nous !

Wufei (sourire narquois) : Oui. Sûrement. Mais en attendant ce quelqu'un, j'aimerais avoir des nuits décentes ! Alors : BAISSEZ D'UN TON ou NE LE FAITES PAS TOUTES LES NUITS ! Merci de votre attention.

Il s'en alla mais au moment de quitter la cuisine il rajouta : Calmez vos hormones sinon mon kata le fera pour vous. Il sourit et sortit.

Trowa : Pfffiuuuuu ! On a eu chaud.

Duo : Ca tu l'as dit !

Quatre ne put que rougir ainsi qu'Heero.

Wufei dans sa chambre après une douche (Mama bave à fond ! Wufei : Fais gaffe !)

Il prit son laptop et vit qu'il avait un message de Maître O qu'il lui disait qu'il avait rendez vous avec lui au quartier général des Preventers pour 11h00. Il connaissait l'exigence d'être ponctuel avec Maître O. Il était 10h15, et il avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Il avait une bonne demi-heure. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et cria : J'ai rendez-vous au quartier général des Preventers ! Ne m'attendez pas pour déjeuner !

Heero qui l'avait entendu le regarda prendre sa moto et s'en alla.

Quatre rejoignit Heero au hangar : il dit qu'il va au QG ? Pourquoi ?

Heero : Il a dû avoir un message.

Ils se regardèrent puis Heero retourna sur son gundam et Quatre à la préparation du déjeuner.

Wufei arriva en retard à cause des bouchons sur la route et au moment d'entrer, on lui avait demandé sa carte d'identification. Cela le faisait chier !

Lady Une l'attendait dans une salle de réunion du 6ième étage. Il entra et entendit une voix : « Tu es en retard. » (Ca fait pas pensait à _Aladdin_ de Disney, Jafar ? Wufei : t'es vraiment malade ! Mama : seulement de dessins animés !)

Wufei : Désolé mais il y avait des embouteillages et le con de l'entrée qui me demande ma carte ! Au fait il croyait que j'étais un terroriste en arrivant alors……vous avez qu'à vous en prendre à lui !

Lady Une : Ce sera fait. Mais si on t'a convoqué c'est pour une histoire assez étrange. Faites entrer les Mads s'il vous plaît à sa secrétaire et faites venir Sally.

Wufei : Les MADS ? Sally ? C'est quoi cette histoire !

Lady Une : Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Les Mads entrèrent suivi de Sally.

Lady Une : Tout ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce restera entre nous et tes frères d'armes ne doivent pas être au courant. Est ce clair Wufei Chang ?

Wufei acquiesça sans comprendre. Si Lady Une utilisait son nom c'est que quelque chose était arrivé.

Lady Une : Bien. Je vous laisse la parole messieurs.

Wufei les regarda.

Maître O : Si on t'a convoqué, c'est que j'ai fait une découverte importante. Tu sais que tu es le descendant du Clan Dragon et que tes parents comptaient sur toi pour avoir une descendance. Le Clan Dragon date des temps où les chevaliers existaient encore et les invasions étaient monnaie courante.

Wufei : Oui et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ?

Maître O : Tu me laisses finir oui ou non ? (Grommellement de Wufei). Ton Clan a fait un pacte avec un dragon.

Wufei leva un sourcil et commença à rire : Attendez ! Ha ha ha ha ha Vous m'avez convoqué pour me raconter des légendes et des mythes comme il en existe partout !Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Franchement vous me décevez ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Trop drôle ! J'ai jamais autant ri !

Maître O le regarda puis se retourna vers ses congénères : Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Il n'y croirait pas.

Docteur J : Sally. Mettez lui la cassette.

Sally mit une cassette et éteignit toutes les lumières. Wufei regarda l'écran géant puis vit ses parents lui parler.

Meiling : Bonjour Wufei.

Sammo : Bonjour Wufei.

Meiling : Si tu regardes cette cassette, c'est que nous sommes morts et nous n'avons pas pu l'empêcher.

Sammo : Il y a longtemps notre clan a fait un pacte avec un dragon. Ne ris pas ! C'est sérieux. Il fit promettre à ton arrière arrière et continue avec arrière qu'en échange de sauver notre village natal, il pourrait être dans un corps humain. Bien sûr il le fit mais après la réaction des villageois il s'exila et il s'enrichit. Et Wufei, pendant ton enfance, vers l'âge de tes cinq ans, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange.

Meiling : Tu te transformas en une………. N'aie pas honte de ce que tu es.

Wufei fronça les sourcils.

Sammo : Une fille.

Wufei jura en Mandarin et en Chinois.

Meiling : Wufei CHANG ! SOIS POLI !

Wufei se tut.

Sammo : On a tout fait pour le cacher mais tu es le Dragon Sacré car tu as une tâche de naissance au creux du dos en forme de tête de panda. On en a parlé avec Maître O mais il était sceptique jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ta transformation. On trouva étrange pour le panda mais cela était normal. Le panda est un animal sacré lui aussi.

Meiling : Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon fils. Ta transformation en fille n'a lieu que lors des lunes rouges selon le calendrier lunaire chinois. Tes pouvoirs te seront révélés lorsque tu te transformeras en Dragon.

Sammo : Mais méfie toi. L'empire NOIR est une organisation secrète à ta recherche pour utiliser tes pouvoirs et ta richesse. On t'aime alors te laisse pas faire.

Meiling : Adieu mon fils si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

L'écran devint noir. Sally ouvrit les volets.

Wufei : Vous essayez de me faire croire que je suis un dragon d'une légende ancienne ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Mes parents ne sont pas aussi bêtes ! Ce ne sont que des légendes, des mythes rien de plus.

Sally : Alors avale ça !

Elle lui tendit une eau verte.

Wufei : Onna ! Tu veux m'empoisonner, c'est ça ?

Sally : Tu dis toi même que tu n'es pas le Dragon alors avale ça !

Wufei but. Et tout le monde attendit.

Wufei : Et alors il ne se passe rien.

Instructeur H : Tu viens de boire le poison mortel d'un serpent avec une pointe d'arsenic et du cyanure. Un individu normal serait mort et si elle est verte, c'est parce qu'on a mis un colorant marqueur. Alors tu vas pisser dans ce pot.

Wufei : Mais si j'étais pas le Dragon vous me laisserez crever.

Docteur J : Mais non ! Puisque ce serait quelqu'un d'autre.

Wufei : J'ai envie d'aller aux chiottes !

Sally : Tiens et reviens avec le pot ! Ne laisse pas une goutte tomber au chiotte ! Tout le contenu dans le pot !

Wufei sortit pour revenir 10 minutes plus tard.

Wufei : J'ai pissé vert !

Sally : Je vais faire des analyses tout de suite !

Et elle sortit.

Docteur G : Maintenant nous avons un homme capable de se transformer en fille capable de résister aux poisons mortels et pilote de gundam.

Professeur S : En parlant de pilotage, il faudrait mieux savoir si cela affecte ses capacités aux manipulations du gundam.

Docteur J : Exact.

Instructeur H : Il faudrait mieux attendre qu'il se transforme en fille c'est-à-dire dans une semaine ?

Maître O : Oui et qu'il s'entraîne à être une fille avec

Wufei : Attendez attendez ! Etre une fille ?

Docteur G : Oh Oui ! Corriger son caractère misogyne. Et puis pour la nouvelle mission, on aura besoin de cette capacité. Il y a beaucoup de boulot. Hilde, Catherine et Sylvia vont être ravies.

Wufei : Non Non Non Non Non Non…..

Docteur J : T'as pas le choix pilote 05. On te créera une nouvelle identité.

Sally : Les analyses sont comme vous l'aviez prévues. Il a pissé la concentration exacte des poisons du départ.

Instructeur H : Parfait. On te remet un nouveau laptop. Celui là c'est quand on aura besoin de toi en fille.

Lady Une qui n'arrêtait pas de pouffer pendant leur discussion déclara : Enfin tu vas comprendre les onnas ! Mais ce que j'ai dit au départ reste valable. Personne à part nous ne devra être au courant.

Wufei grommela. Décidemment c'était sa journée !

Lady Une : Si on allait déjeuner ?

Tous sauf Wufei : Oui.

Ils sortirent sauf Wufei et Sally.

Sally : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Wufei (sarcastique) : A ton avis, Onna !

Sally : Arrête tout de suite ! Sinon je m'en vais.

Wufei : Je suis tranquille, seul, la paix. Les autres sont amoureux. Mais moi, je suis un Dragon qui se transforme en fille et j'ai une armée à mes trousses. Et je devrais me sentir bien !

Sally : C'est vrai tu ne l'as pas choisi ce destin mais tu dois l'accepter. Et puis il serait peut être temps que tu trouves quelqu'un pour partager tes sentiments. Personne n'est fait pour être seul, Wufei. Et puis tu es mignon Wufei voire Sexy. Si j'étais libre, je t'aurais sauté dessus tout de suite.

Wufei : Rahhh ! La ferme !

Sally : Ben quoi ? Si je dis que tu es sexy, c'est que tu l'es ! Tu as un corps fin pas trop musclé, un derrière à damner un saint, tes cheveux ont l'air aussi doux que de la soie, tes jambes sont fines et tes pieds ne sont pas énormes. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant pour un garçon de chausser du 36 ½ .

Wufei : T'as fini !

Sally : Heero chausse du 42, Duo 40, Trowa 41 ½ et Quatre 40 1/2.

Wufei : Je m'en vais !

Sally : Eh ! Tu pars pas sans manger ! C'est un ordre du médecin !

Wufei : Rien à cirer !

Sally : D'une amie qui s'inquiète pour toi ?

Wufei fit la moue.

Sally : C'est moi qui t'invite et tu as le choix du resto ? Dacc ?

Wufei : Oki.

Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion et se dirigea vers sa moto mais Sally lui indiqua une remorque où il pouvait mettre sa moto. Elle détestait quand il montait à moto et attacha la remorque à son véhicule. Et l'amena dans un resto chinois où il faisait d'excellentes nouilles sautées. Ils mangèrent en utilisant leurs baguettes. Wufei oublia un peu ses problèmes en riant avec Sally. Sally était à Wufei ce qu'était Hilde à Duo. Sa meilleure amie. Duo discutait de tout avec Hilde. C'est elle qui lui avait dit de foncer vers Heero s'il l'aimait. Sally était une oreille attentive et compréhensive quand Wufei en ressentait le besoin. Mais Wufei ne ressentait rien à part une très grande amitié envers elle. D'ailleurs elle avait rencontré David Peterson et elle en était tombée amoureuse et ils prévoyaient de se marier pour le mois de novembre. Wufei et David ne s'entendaient pas vraiment disons surtout à cause de l'attitude protectrice de Wufei. Ce dernier avait une enquête sur David jusqu'à la 5ième génération afin de voir s'il était fiable. Sally avait désapprouvé ce procédé qu'elle jugeait exagéré. Mais depuis quelques mois, l'entente entre David et Wufei s'améliorait mais on sentait toujours la tension entre eux.

Wufei ouvrit son beignet surprise et vit son message : _Un grand destin vous attend au bout de la route tronchée d'embûches mais l'amour de personnes proches dont deux personnes amoureuses de vous aideront à réussir à vaincre tous les obstacles._

Wufei roula les yeux. Franchement n'importe quoi !

Sally avait eu :_ Celui qui a votre amour et celui qui a votre amitié ne s'entendent pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, avec le temps, les tensions s'apaiseront._

Sally rit. Un petit espoir d'entente entre David et Wufei ?

Wufei : Tu peux toujours rêver Sal ! Ce type est un bon à rien et c'est pas demain que ça va changer !

Sally le regarda en grimaçant. C'est vrai. Il faudrait que Wufei fasse d'énormes efforts et ça, Wufei ne le ferait pas le premier pas.

Sally paya et ils prirent la direction de la maison de Quatre.

A la maison.

Duo : Pffffffffffff ! Wuffy en met du temps. Je m'ennuie moi ! Sans mon jouet préféré, c'est chiant.

Heero, Trowa et Quatre entendirent cette rengaine pour la 80ième fois de la journée.

Quatre : Il va bientôt revenir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Duo : Oui mais Quat-chou, il revient pas ! Je veux mon jouet.

Trowa : Si Wufei t'entendait…….

Heero roula des yeux. Il comprenait pas pourquoi Wufei devait aller au QG. Ils étaient en vacances. Et comme il s'ennuyait, il hacka des ordinateurs civils. Heero s'ennuyait comme Duo. Heero et Wufei étaient rivaux sur bien des points que des fois cela dégénérait en disputes puis en bagarre avec des fois séjours à l'hôpital à la clef. Heero avait toujours attiré par le pilote du Shenlong. Son corps était l'appel à la luxure. Ses yeux noirs exprimaient soit la candeur soit le mépris. Combien de fois avait il imaginé Wufei dans son lit soumis à ses caresses, gémissant son nom…….Il savait que Duo n'était indifférent au charme de Wufei. Il flirtait avec lui chaque matin. Duo et Heero avaient espéré que Wufei puisse les rejoindre.

Mais un bruit de voiture interrompit leurs pensées pas très catholiques. Wufei venait de rentrer. Et pas seul en tout cas. Ils virent Sally sortir et décharger la moto de Wufei et la mettre dans le hangar. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Wufei était semblerait il de mauvaise humeur. Ils entrèrent et débarquèrent dans le salon un Wufei assez en rogne.

Wufei : Ta gueule Sal !

Sally : Admets le Wufei ! Tu seras adorable là-dedans !

Wufei : Et toi je vais te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance !

Sally : Au point où j'en suis……T'aimes pas David !

Wufei : Il est un…….

Sally : Un bon à rien ! Je sais tu me l'as dit au resto !

Wufei : Tu me gonfles Sal !

Sally : Attends tu te fais draguer par 2 gars super mignons et tu les envoies promener !

Pendant ce temps, les 4 personnes présentes assistent à cet échange verbal assez particulier.

Wufei : Ils avaient pas à me faire chier !

Sally : Attends ton beignet surprise disait que 2 personnes étaient amoureuses de toi !

Heero et Duo se tendirent à cette phrase.

Wufei : 2 Personnes de mon entourage ! Pas ces gus gus de supérette ! Et puis j'y crois pas !

Sally : Mais……

Wufei : Ton beignet dit que je vais m'entendre avec ton bon à rien ! Rêve Sal ! Rien ne me fera changer d'avis ! Sinon, Quatre ça va ?

Le concerné se réveilla et répondit : un « oui oui ça va. »

Wufei : Vous faites quoi ?

Sally boudait.

Trowa : Heu…comme tu le vois Quatre et moi jouons aux échecs et Duo regardait un film et Heero sur son laptop.

Wufei : Bien.

Silence dans la pièce.

Sally : Bon je vous donne ce dossier à étudier et j'ai donné les grandes lignes à Wufei avec les indications. Donc normalement pas de problèmes de compréhension. Cependant si vous ressentez le besoin d'explications supplémentaires et éclaircir certains points, demandez au Mads (Reniflement de mépris de la part de Wufei !) ! Ca suffit Wufei ! Au fait, je peux voir ta tâche de naissance en forme de panda ? Dis ?

Wufei rougit et jura en Mandarin.

Sally : C'est bon je m'en vais ! Hilde te contactera demain. Tchô les gars !

Après son départ, tout le monde fixa Wufei.

Duo : Wu-ffyyyyyyyyy c'est quoi cette histoire de tâche de naissance ? Et elle est où ?

Wufei : Maxwell même la Mort elle même ne le saurait pas ! ET MON NOM EST WUFEI !

Duo : Mais Fei Fei ! A ton avis elle est où Hee-chan ?

Heero grogna et un « Hn » se fit entendre.

Duo : Oui il faut que tu te déshabilles ! Fei fei ! Fais nous un strip tease ! (D'accord avec toi Duo-chan !)

Wufei : Vous me gonflez ! Vous valez pas mieux que Sally !

Il partit en direction de sa chambre.

Décidément cette journée était faite de découvertes !

A suivre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ben voilà qu'est que vous en pensez ? j'espère que vous avez adoré !

Feylie : pour ma part, j'en ai oublié de délirer tellement j'étais dans l'histoire. La suite promet !

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! Bisoussssssssssssssssss


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! je tiens à remercier **Lied** qui m'a fait plaisir et j'ai pleuré et j'ai tenue compte de tes conseils, **Feylie **à qui je tiens à rappeler je n'ai pas été infidèle Non mais oh !

**Feylie** : oui, c'est ça. Et moi, je suis Paris Hilton qui s'est jamais tapée tous les mecs de la Jet Set. T'as été infidèle qu'on se le dise !

**Sanzo** : Elle a été c'est vrai !

**Mama** : N'importe koi ! C'est pas vrai Feylie !

**Sanzo** : Si si !

**Mama** : **Dolphin **qui a été ma première, merci ma puce !

**Duo **: oh oh là là ! il faudrait qu'on commence !

**Mama **: J'ai pas fini ! **Gwenaëlle** Merci beaucoup mais j'attends la suite de ta fic aussi où Wuffy est tout mimi !

**Wufei **: Presse !

**Mama** : Tais toi ! **Théalie** Merci beaucoup à toi et oui je compte faire un Hee-chan, Dudule et Wuffinou !

**Heero** : Hn !

**Mama** : C'est bon là ! **Sano-chan H** ! Woaw Elles sont deux à lire ma fic ! je suis émue et j'ai lu ta death fic toi mais j'aime Wufei vivant mais je l'ai lu et je l'ai aimé ! Je vais faire un comm prochainement si j'ai un peu de temps !

**Duo** : Youhou ! accélère !

**Mama** : Tu me gonfles Duo ! **Lilly** merci et oui je suis une fan de gundam ! Et la suite est là !

Quatre : Faut commencer non ?

**Mama** : Je finis et enfin **Shuld**, pour tes questions je crois que Wufei est encore confus dans ses sentiments et je crois qu'une bonne partie sera résolu sinon je spoile ! En tout cas merci pour……..

**5 Pilotes** : ON COMMENCE !

**Mama** : C'est bon ! Bon merci à vos reviews et voilà la suite ! Bizouxx

Chapitre 2 : _Etre une fille !_

Depuis que Sally leur avait dit pour la tâche de naissance, tous les moyens étaient bon pour mater Wufei ! Duo se leva exprès plus tôt afin de voir cette tâche de naissance. Wufei dormait sur le dos, le drap recouvrant quelque parties de son corps mais couvrait l'essentiel. Il s'approcha de Wufei silencieusement et se mit à soulever le drap.

-Que fiches tu ici Maxwell ?

Duo sursauta. Wufei le regarda dans les yeux.

- Alors ? Tu réponds à ma question ?

-Voir si tu faisais tes katas…oui c'est ça ! Si t'étais réveillé !

-Maintenant que tu l'as vu et vérifié, si tu déguerpissais ? Hm ?

(**Feylie** : pourquoi j'ai la sensation que cette réplique s'adresse à moi ? **Shaolan** : précision : elle s'applique à toi ! **Mama** : effectivement Shaolan ! Effectivement !)

-Understand.

Duo partit en courant car il savait que Wufei n'était pas à prendre avec des baguettes.

(**Feylie** : je vous jure que là, je me retiens pour pas sortir un truc trop... ça c'est l'éducation de Mando. On en ressort jamais intact ! **Mama** : Oui oui --')

Il alla rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.

Les autres pilotes se retournèrent et il put lire la question silencieuse « Alors ? ». Il secoua la tête. Heero avait son laptop dans la cuisine et lisait des informations sur Nicolas Cordone. Nicolas Cordonne était un beau jeune homme de 26 ans avec une origine italienne qui avait une famille composée de maréchaux et généraux. Rien de plus normal que le dernier rejeton veuille suivre ses aînés avec une préférence pour la politique. Une rébellion ? Heero leva un sourcil mais continua à boire son café cependant ce dernier tentait de recommencer la guerre et ce n'était plus Oz qui fallait se méfier mais lui car il payait des soldats aux mêmes idéaux que lui. Une nouvelle mission pour les gundam boys. Cependant, selon Docteur J, il se pouvait qu'il ait besoin de nouvelles armures car on ignorait ce qu'il mijotait. Wufei descendit et grogna un « bonjour »aux pilotes puis alla s'asseoir et lut ses mails avec son laptop.

(**Feylie** : dis-moi Mama, le Wufei, il aurait pas pris des cours de "gentillesse" avec Yuki ? **Mama** : Eh oui ! mais il va être aussi casse pied que lui !)

Heero leva les yeux depuis quand Wufei arriva. Il avait un nouveau laptop. Il leva un sourcil puis sortit un « Hn » bien sorti. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Wufei lui réponde : « C'est les Mads qui me l'ont donné Heero et je suis arrivé il y a environ 7 minutes. Au fait, dis à ta tendre moitié que si je le revois dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation, je le tue ami ou pas ! Clair ? »

Heero sortit un « Hn » signifiant « compris ». Wufei retourna sur son laptop et lut ses mails provenant des Mads concernant sa condition de Dragon. Wufei n'y croyait pas encore mais au fond de lui une petite voix lui disait qu'il avait tort et qu'il devait y croire. Mais bon, seul l'avenir lui le dirait. C'était étrangement silencieux à table. Et Wufei n'aimait pas ce silence ! Mais pas du tout ! Il leva la tête et vit que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, même Heero le regardait. Là il se tendit.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien fit Duo

-Si ! Il y a quelques chose, alors dites le moi !

-Non non Wufei, il y a rien du tout déclara Quatre.

(**Feylie **: vrai de vrai, juré craché y'a rien de grave à part que tu vas devoir dormir sous les ponts ce soir parce que tu veux jouer les Yuki, na ! **Mama** : --)

-Arrêtez ce cirque et si vous m'en voulez pour quelque chose dites le moi !

(**Feylie** : et en plus il est dur d'oreille. Je viens de te le dire ! Personne ne m'écoute ou quoi... snif **Shaolan** : tu crois faire pitié à qui là ? **Feylie **: à ceux qui ont un coeur, mais j'ai oublié que je lui la seule à en avoir dans c'te fic ! **Shaolan** : t'es surtout la seule à avoir un coeur de pierre oui **Mama** : Ca c'est pas vrai Shaolan ! Méchant ! Viens là Feylie ! **Shaolan** : --')

- Tu te fais des idées !

- Trowa, depuis quand Wufei Chang se fait des idées ? Dites le moi !

-Hn.

-Non mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Vous balancez oui ou non ?

Wufei était très en colère et un Wufei en colère ne présageait rien de bon, alors Duo reprit la parole.

-Tu as vu les Mads ?

-Oui et alors ?

Quatre fit l'interrogateur curieux.

-Et ils t'ont donné un nouveau laptop ?

-Oui et alors ?

Wufei savait que les pilotes voulaient savoir pourquoi avait il rendez vous avec les Mads.

Trowa reprit en soupirant

-On est en vacances……..

(**Feylie** : vive les vacances vive l'insouciance ! Qui a dit Dorothée ? **Mama** : Pas moi ! moi c'est les Musclés ! **Sanzo** : --' pas une pour rattraper l'autre !)

-Et ?

Et on vit un Heero rétorqua d'un air soupçonneux :

-C'est pas normal !

-Qu'est ce qui est pas normal, Heero ? Que j'ai un nouveau laptop ou tu as tout simplement peur que je marche sur tes plates bandes ?

Et une dispute éclata entre les deux rivaux.

-Tu ne seras jamais aussi meilleur que moi !

-Ca c'est que tu crois !

Quatre essaye de faire son possible pour les calmer……..

(**Feylie** : à ce bon vieux Quatre ! **Mama** : Mignon tout plein)

-On peut arrêter, là ! C'est fini !

Mais en vain !

-Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Je me nomme pas Perfect Soldier pour rien !

(**Feylie** : fais attention Heero, tu vas bientôt passer chez les Serpentard à force d'être aussi arrogant **Heero** : On t'as pas sonné ! Mama c'est quoi ça ?** Mama** : L'histoire !)

- Serais tu jaloux Heero ? A cause d'un laptop ? Moi je crois aussi au deuxième surnom Perfect obsédé !

Puis Heero et Wufei se battirent dans la cuisine. Duo prit Heero et Trowa Wufei.

Quatre explosa de colère ce qui est très rare pour Quatre !

**(Feylie** : attention la fin du monde est là ! **Mama **: le ciel nous tombe sur la tête !)

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DANS VOTRE TETE! REGARDEZ L'ETAT DE LA CUISINE ! VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE UN PLAISIR DE RANGER VOTRE DESORDRE !

(**Feylie** : je suis pas ta bonne moi. Et puis ce sont eux qui ont fait des bêtises ! Shaolan : elle vendrait même ses soeurettes pour échapper aux ménages. **Feylie** : pas vrai ! **Mama **: Oh ! Feylie tu me déçois ! Et de toute façon je ne me laisserai pas faire **Sanzo** : Elle nous le ferait faire à sa place ! **Mama** : pas vrai !)

Wufei bredouilla des excuses et Heero un « Hn » d'excuse. Quatre sortit de la cuisine accompagné de Trowa qui allait essayait de le calmer.

Wufei ramassa la vaisselle cassée et Heero nettoya les liquides versés. Puis Duo reprit la parole :

-On peut savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ?

- Hn !

-Comment ça il l'a cherché Heero ?

Wufei était toujours fasciné par la manière dont Duo comprenait Heero. Il décortiquait chaque Hn et les transformait par une phrase.

-Il m'énervait à se pavaner je suis le meilleur que tout le monde !

(**Feylie** : c'est le syndrome Je-suis-the-Potter-mais-je-veux-pas-faire-style **Mama** : Oui oui ! Wufei : --')

-Admets le tu es jaloux !

-Wufei ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre ! On a assez de problème comme ça !

- A ce que je sache, c'est vous qui avez commencé !

-What ?

-Chai pas ce que vous aviez ce matin, mais il y avait un silence que je n'aimais pas et votre obstination à ne pas me donner la raison m'a énervé ! Duo, tu ne parlais pas ! Pas un babillage ! Quatre ne disait rien mais m'observait comme si j'étais une espèce d'extra terrestre et Trowa le regard « Wufei tu vas bien ? » ça m'énerve ! Et puis Heero qui me demande silencieusement depuis quand je suis arrivé avec mon nouveau laptop…….je me suis cru aux temps de l'inquisition espagnole ! Et vous me regardez comme si j'étais un monstre ! Bien sûr Heero je ne serai jamais aussi meilleur que toi, j'en suis loin d'en arriver ! D'ailleurs qui voudrait que je sois un pil…………………………

Wufei entendit une voix dans sa tête qui l'appelait puis sans qu'il le veuille il s'évanouit mais il sentit 4 bras le retenir, lui évitant de se faire mal.

Six jours après ( Sacré évanouissement ! **Feylie **: c'est le même que j'ai eu quand je t'ai vu tromper Sanzô. Tu vois que c'est traumatisant comme expérience ! **Mama** : Tu vas arrêter oui ! je n'ai pas été infidèle ! J'ai toujours un faible pour les blonds ! **Sanzo** : Et regarde où ça t'as menée ! **Mama** : Grrrrrrrr)

Wufei était encore dans les limbes de l'inconscience mais il sentait qu'il devait se réveiller car la voix avait cessé de l'appeler et lui parler ;à la fin, il entendait les voix de Quatre et de Duo et parfois celles de Trowa et d'Heero. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit que Duo et Heero dormaient de chaque côté de lui. Ils tenaient les mains à Wufei. Ils étaient adorables. Duo était un gamin quand il dormait et Heero paraissait plus détendu. Il regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, il se trouvait dans une chambre clinique dans le QG des Preventers. Il avait soif. Comme on lui tenait fermement les mains, il essaya de les dégager sans réveiller les deux hommes adorables endormis. Mais, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté : Heero s'était réveillé en sentant qu'une main voulait s'échapper. Croyant que Wufei faisait des convulsions, il se réveilla et vit Wufei réveillé. Wufei le regardait et Heero le regardait. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Duo se réveille.

-WUFFYYYYY!

-Mon nom est Wufei ! Imbécile !

(**Feylie** : t'avais presque la réplique de James Bond. Allez, recommence, Wuffy ! **Wufei **: MON NOM... **Feylie** : désolé de te couper tu me fais mal aux oreilles **Mama** : Baissez d'un ton là ! surtout toi Wuffy ! Wufei : MON NOM EST ….**Mama** : Silence ! Tu me fais mal aux tampans ! **Wufei** : Grrrr !)

-Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Voilà comment chuis accueilli !

Il bouda.(Imaginer Duo bouder c'est Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **Feylie** : et une autre infidélité ! Une ! **Mama** : Mais c'est fini oui ! **Sanzo/Feylie** : Jamais ! **Mama** : Pfff !)

-T'as qu'à m'appeler Wufei comme tout le monde ! Et puis arrête de faire cette tête après je sens que je ne vais pas résister !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Et pour la première fois, il sourit d'une façon si naturel que Duo resta bouche bée avant de sourire à son tour.

-Je suis irrésistible ! Cela te dirait qu'on…..ait ! Aieeeeeeeeeeee !

Heero venait de lui tirer la natte.

-Baka ! Faut prévenir Sally qu'il est réveillé !

-Pas besoin ! Je suis là ! Alors bien dormi ?

-Ouaiiiiiiis ! On entend une voix au loin qui vous appelle et qui vous parle mais vous ne captez pas tout et puis à la fin vous comprenez ce qu'elle voulez dire puis on se met à entendre des personnes autour de vous ! Et au fait Dis à « ton bon à rien » de petit copain de penser à autre chose que toi en petite tenue, ça m'a filé des cauchemars pour des heures entières ! Au fait dites à Quatre de se calmer sur la « consolation façon Trowa » ! J'ai cru que j'étais dans ma chambre mais il a une sacrée voix ! Je savais pas qu'elle pouvait aller jusqu'au QG !

Sally, Heero et Duo se regardèrent. Depuis quand pouvait il entendre Quatre criait pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à Trowa ? Sally ignora sa remarque puis continua :

-Écoutes. Hilde vient aujourd'hui te chercher pour ta « mission ».

Heero s'interposa farouchement avec Duo.

-Il serait plus simple s'il ne faisait pas de mission du tout !

-Et qu'il rentre à la maison !

-Désolé les gars ! Mais c'est un ordre des Mads, moi je ne fais que lui répéter !

-C'est bon alors cela signifie que c'est demain soir ?

(**Feylie** : euh... désolée, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous. **Shaolan** : ils ne parlaient pas de toi. **Feylie** : ah bon ? **Mama** : elle commence déjà l'infidélité !)

-Oui ! Tu as dormi 6 jours et tu faisais quelques convulsions ! Heureusement Duo et Heero t'ont porté jusqu'ici pendant que Quatre m'appelait pour me dire que tu t'étais évanoui et il s'en voulait de ne pas être là ! Il croyait…….

-C'est ma faute.

Wufei tourna la tête vers Quatre qui venait d'arriver avec Trowa.

-Si je n'avais pas gueulé pour que vous rangiez la cuisine et si on avait répondu à tes questions, tu ne serais pas dans ce lit !

-Tout le monde voudrait de toi comme pilote de gundam.

-Tu as de bonnes capacités !

(**Feylie** : mais pas autant que les miennes ! **Mama** : Personne n'a nos capacités ! **Sanzo** : Et c'est catastrophique ! **Mama/ Feylie** : Eh oh !)

Et Heero fit un compliment sur Wufei après que Quatre, duo et Trowa aient parlé

-Excellentes sinon tu ne serais pas pilote !

Wufei les fixait tous les quatre avec des yeux ronds. Il prit son oreiller et se mit en dessous. Les autres virent son corps trembler de spasmes et Sally commença à lui enlever son coussin. Ils virent Wufei plié de rire.

-Ha ha ha ha ha il avait raison ha ha ha ha ha ha oh ! Mon dieu il avait raison ha ha ha ha ha ha.

(**Feylie** : hé ris pas tout seul ! Partage ta blague, mec ! **Shaolan** : pitié ferme-là Fey)

Les autres le fixaient sans comprendre. Duo posa la question à 10 000 dollars.

-Qui avait raison ?

Wufei redevint sérieux en entendant la question de Duo.

Là un changement radical se fit. Il prit peur. Tout le monde savait que même si Wufei avait peur, il le cachait sous la colère.

-MAIS IL AVAIT RAISON ! CE CONNARD ! Oh nonnnnnn !

-Heu Wufei…Tu nous expliques ? dit Sally extrêmement inquiète.

-Pas le temps ! Hilde est là et je pars avec elle !

Wufei se leva et enleva perfusions et enleva tout ce qu'il pouvait le retenir à une machine électrique. Là Duo se leva brusquement.

-Comment ça tu pars avec elle ?

-Wufei tes yeux sont rouges ! fit remarquer le médecin

-What ?

-Maintenant Wufei copie Duo !

-Trowa ! réprimanda Quatre

-Je vous en prie, croyez le ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute surtout pas de la tienne Quatre ! De tout façon j'avais besoin d'être grondé sinon fei fei il aurait explosé ! fei fei ! ha ha trop drôle !

Les autres se dirent que Wufei devait aller à l'asile de fous !

(**Feylie** : complètement d'acc avec vous !)

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'asile d'aliénés ! Je vous contacterai ou les Mads feront ça pour moi ! Je déteste Fei fei. Pourquoi je le dis ?

Hilde ouvrit la porte et vit Wufei habillé et 6 personnes le regardant comme s' il était fou !

-Bye ! Et je le répète : Pas votre faute ! Et Maxwell mon nom est Wufei ! Quand vas tu te le mettre dans le crâne ! Pas votre faute ! pas votre faute ! pas de votre faute ! et pas ta faute Quat-chou ! On y va ! Hil !

-Pas de problème ! dit la « Hil » contente que Wufei ne l'appelle pas Onna

Quatre fut étonné. Wufei n'utilisait pas de surnom affectif envers les gens ! Il était très distant. Alors l'appelait Quat chou tenait du miracle.

(**Feylie** : aussi miraculeux que de me voir sur un balai pour jouer au Quidditch... moi fan d'HP ? Comment vous savez ? **Shaolan** : no comment **Mama** : Tu m'as volé ma réplique !)

-LE CONNARD AVAIT RAISON ! Quel BATARD !

- On peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Tu lui as mis quoi dans sa perf Sal ? demanda Duo soupçonneux

(**Feylie** : une bonne dose de nutella en poudre, un peu de Mdr en poudre aussi et... de l'eau tout simplement. Pourquoi ?)

-Rien à part de l'eau physiologique pour qu'il s'hydrate ! Pourquoi ?

(**Feylie** : vous voyez ! J'avais raison !)

-Voulais être sûr !

Les pilotes se regardèrent et se mirent à se poser des questions. Wufei était il devenu fou ou malade ?

(**Feylie** : la question à 1 million ! Je prends mon joker, Jean-pierre !)

-Excusez moi mais les Mads vous attendent pour votre prochaine mission. Salle réunion 104.

Sur ce , Sally s'en allât et les pilotes rejoignirent la salle de réunion.

Les Mads discutaient avec Lady Une jusqu'à l'arrivée des pilotes puis chacun des Mads prirent la parole

-Asseyez vous.

-Nous avons appris que Nicolas Cordone allait donner une réception dans le palais d'été de son père, sur la Terre. En Grèce.

-Il aurait des informations sur un Cédérom et sur un ordi placé dans un bureau situé à l'aile Est. Voici les plans.

-Vous êtes tous les 4 assignés à cette mission.

-Wait ! Et Wufei ?

A ce nom, Lady Une et Les Mads commencèrent à rire. Heero leva un sourcil. Et les autres pilotes les regardèrent sceptiques. Ce fut un Maître O qui répondit

-Pfffffffff ! En fait Wufei est assigné à une autre mission.

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Je suppose qu'on y va en couverture ? dit Heero

(**Feylie** : Heero sera en Pikachu. Duo en Mario. Quatre en... en prince charmant. **Heero et Duo** : pourquoi un prince !** Feylie** : parce qu'il en la beauté, la grâce et le gentillesse. **Mama** : Daccord avec toi soeurette !)

-Mon élève est surprenant ! Il a compris très vite ! Oui et vous serez accompagné par une jeune fille d'à peu près votre âge. Pour l'instant, son père ne veut pas que vous la faire connaître. Elle se présentera elle-même. Puis Trowa posa la question sur les bouts de lèvres de tout les pilotes

(**Feylie** : oui, la fille c'est moi. Et non, interdiction de me draguer ! **Mama** : elle veut dire draguez moi et il n'y a pas de problème ! Infidèle !)

-Pourquoi Hilde est venue chercher Wufei ?

-Ceci, messieurs, ne sont pas vos affaires ! fit Docteur J très sec

-Attendez ! Qu'est ce que ça……….

Heero arrêta l'élan de Quatre et déclara : Mission Accepté !

-Bien ! Prends en de la graine Duo !

-Mais oui Papy ! Quand les poules auront des dents !

-La réception a lieu dans une semaine. Vous avez des noms d'emprunts et vous serez logés dans un hôtel grand luxe.

(**Feylie** : et bah ! Ca va chez eux ! Le luxe et tout **Mama** : Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Chez pas à Leader Price !)

-Cela aurait pu passé avec moi ! je veux dire pourquoi faire appel à cette fille ? fit Quatre, intrigué de faire appel à une personne extérieure. Et ce fut lady Une qui répondit :

-Car Mr Cordonne aime les jolies filles d'origine asiatique, au caractère bien trempé, et à moins que vous soyez ça, Quatre, je serais ravie de vous transformer en fille. Sachant que Wufei est sur une autre mission……

Ils se regardèrent et repartirent sur un fou rire. Les pilotes ne comprenaient rien du tout. Trowa les regarda et redevint sérieux :

-Donc la fille sert de distraction ?

-Exact et elle viendra vous chercher à votre Hôtel. Maintenant cette réunion est terminée et je vous laisse peaufiner les derniers détails.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla.

Heero la regarda s'éloigner et posa sa véritable question

-Aura-t-on besoin de gundam ? Ils ont été détruits dés que Réléna est devenue Présidente des Sphères Unifiées.

(**Feylie** : je l'avais oublié, la miss. Est-ce étonnant ? **Mama** : Elle fait partie de l'histoire !--)

Maître o et J se regardèrent avant que J lui donne son approbation pour parler :

-On a besoin de les affiner un peu. Mais on doit vous prévenir que le système Zero sera présent dans chaque armure. Bien sûr Réléna sera présente à cette réception afin de prouver que Mr Cordonne est un honnête homme. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas laisser les affaires privées entraver la mission. N'est ce pas Duo ?

-Si elle tourne pas autour Hee-chan tel un vautour affamé, moi ça me va !

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne changerais jamais. J reprit la parole

-Ouais bon. Duo et Heero se chargeront de l'ordi avec le CD quant à vous Quatre et Trowa je vous charge d'inspecter le hangar et pirater le système informatique. On est sûr qu'il possède de nouveaux prototypes d'armures mobiles.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-On vous laisse peaufiner la mission. Vous avez une semaine à partir de maintenant. Bonne chance.

Ils s'en allèrent.

-Et c'est parti ! déclara Quatre et Duo avec Trowa et Heero qui roulèrent des yeux .

Ils se mirent en route vers la maison pour élaborer une stratégie et faire en sorte que la mission soit une réussite.

Pendant ce temps avec Wufei.

Wufei ne disait plus rien depuis son départ du QG. Hilde commençait à prendre peur.

-T'as pas l'air joyeux !

(**Feylie** : si, ça se voit pas ? Les femmes, je vous jure ! Pas observatrice pour un sou ! **Shaolan** : t'es une femme toi aussi. **Feylie** : non, moi je suis pas UNE femme, je suis LA femme. Donc, rien à voir. Je suis parfaite **Mama** : alors là tu vois ça m'étonnerait ! Personne n'est parfait)

-Sans rire !

-Oh mais être une fille va t'apporter des avantages !

-J'aimerais bien savoir ! Fit un Wufei très sarcastique

-La manipulation, flirter, rusée, maligne, intelligente, charmer………..

(**Feylie** : c'est moi ça ! C'est moi ! **Mama** : Que lui as tu donné Shaolan ! Un excitant ? **Shaolan** : rien. Elle est pas plus folle que d'habitude !)

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Toujours aussi sarcastique

-Écoutes. C'est vrai t'es un misogyne de première ! Tu les respectes pas et je me demande comment Sally peut te supporter avec tes sarcasmes et ton ironie !

(**Feylie** : elle a un balai pour le frapper quand il est pas gentil **Mama** : On n'est pas dans ma Sorcière Bien aimée !)

-Je n'ai pas dit que je haïssais les femmes mais juste qu'elles ne devraient pas se trouver sur un champ de bataille ! Elles devraient faire la cuisine et s'occuper des enfants….

(**Feylie** aiguise ses ongles pour les enfoncer dans la gorge de Wuffy le con **Mama** : On se calme !)

-Et le ménage ! En somme tenir un foyer ! Non Mais ça va pas ! On n'est plus au 17ième siècle ! Wufei ! Les femmes ont évolué et elles peuvent exécuter un boulot d'hommes ! Je te jure ! Le macho !

-Ah oui ? Tu crois qu'une femme au pouvoir arrange les choses ? Regarde Réléna ! Elle n'a pas de vie ! Personne à se raccrocher à part Heero mais Heero aime Duo et ça elle a du mal à l'accepter ! Vous les femmes vous êtes trop romantiques ! Vous croyez que tout peut se régler en buvant du thé et signer un accord ! Regarde où on en est ? C'est la paix oui ! Alors que faisons nous là ! Hein ! dit Wufei très en colère

(**Feylie** : et les hommes font mieux en matière de paix ? **Mama** : ils sont catastrophiques !)

-Tu es injuste ! Réléna fait tout ce qu'elle peut et tu la traites comme une moins que rien !

-Ah oui ! Injuste ! Non , je ne suis pas injuste mais réaliste ! Réléna a toujours pensé que si Heero Yuy était à ses côtés, elle pourrait vaincre n'importe quel homme dans une assemblée ! Mais Heero n'est pas là alors elle le suit comme un petit toutou suivant son maître ! Elle croit trouvé les réponses en Heero…..Mais elle les a déjà en elle ! Heero n'est pas sa lumière ! Faudrait qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un qui soit à ses côtés et qu'elle arrête de jouer les ados pleurnichardes et je cours vers la personne qui pourra me consoler !

-Wufei ! C'est de mon amie que tu parles et je ne peux y rester indifférente ! Réléna essaye d'oublier Heero !

-Mais toi, tu as oublié Duo ? N'est ce pas ?

Silence gêné.

-Oui mais une part en moi aimera toujours Duo mais c'est mon meilleur ami et je sais que je peux compter sur lui mais maintenant il y a Max et c'est cool !

Wufei sourit.

-Mais c'est pas facile d'oublier son premier amour ! Crois moi, j'en ai fais l'expérience……..Mais j'ai compris que j'adorais Duo et que je l'idéalisais et je crois que Réléna continue à faire ça ! Mais pour les femmes au combat chui pas d'accord !

-Si tu perdais ta femme au combat, en temps de guerre, tu comprendrais que tu ne voudrais pas que cela recommence, que ton pire ennemi n'est pas à pleurer la perte d'un proche à cause d'une guerre………… fit tristement Wufei

-Pardon ! J'ignorais que tu avais perdu un proche…………On est arrivé !

Sylvia les attendait devant la maison.

-Bonjour Wufei ! Comment vas tu ? Tu veux un thé ? Tu veux………

-Waoh ! Une question après l'autre, tu veux bien ?

-désolée !

-Pas grave. Alors que vas t'on faire pour la mission ?

-Une limousine viendra te chercher ici et elle sera conduite par un ami à nous Georges. Il est le majordome ici mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui vu que tu transformes en fille demain soir, on lui a donné un congé de 2 jours, il reviendra après -demain ! fit Hilde

-Oui mais je me transforme en un dragon alors quoi qu'il se passe, ne restez pas à côté de moi, d'accord ?

Elles acquiescèrent et Wufei changea de sujet

-Où est Catherine ?

-Elle t'achète des tenues et des chaussures fit Hilde

-QUOI ! Elle ne connaît pas ma taille et ma pointure en étant fille !

-Elle se dit que tu garderas la même taille fit Sylvia toute souriante

(**Feylie** : moi suis pressée de voir Wuffy le macho en fille, trop lol **Mama** : Moi aussi !)

-Et si on commençait les cours ? Hein ? En attendant Cat, Hm ?

-Mouais.

Pendant ce temps avec les pilotes.

Duo discutait avec les pilotes les modalités de la mission.

-Le palais est immense et il faut qu'on le fasse dans un minimum de temps et tenir compte de la fille qui nous accompagnera.

-C'est pour cela que Tro et moi on s'éclipse de la fête en allant sur la terrasse.

-Hn ! Il faudrait que la fille distrait Mr Cordone une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

-Pour l'hôtel, on part demain ce serait plus simple. De toute façon, c'est la fille qui vient nous chercher.

-Excuse moi comment vas t-on reconnaître la fille ? On ne connaît ni son nom ni sa silhouette !

-Elle est d'origine asiatique, c'est tout ce qu'à voulu dire Lady Une ! constata Quatre

-A mon avis, elle viendra vers nous. Elle doit avoir des photos de nous. Mais elle ne sait pas notre réelle identité !

-C'est pas tout ça mais Hee-chan doit travailler sur le CD de piratage et moi voir s'il n'y a pas d'entrée dérobée alors au boulot !

Ils se mirent au boulot et ils avaient une semaine pour réussir la mission.

Pendant ce temps avec Wufei

-Ahhh Quelle horreur !

-Voyons cette robe est splendide pour la soirée !

-Je trouve qu'elle est trop suggestive.

(**Feylie **: hé hé hé. Dites merci à moi qui ai trouvé cette robe **Mama** : Pfff ! laisse les lire !)

-En effet la robe était noire avec un décolleté assez imposant et fendue jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Sylvia pouffa avant de donner raison à Wufei

-Bon d'accord elle est peut être suggestive ! Mais il faut que tu impressionnes les pilotes aussi !

-Comment ça impressionner les pilotes ! Pourquoi pas J tant tu y es !

Catherine pouffa :

-Il y a aussi lui et les autres.

-Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que je dois impressionner tous ceux qui sont au courant de mon petit secret ?

-Hilde, Catherine et Sylvia se regardèrent et dirent : OUI !

-Oh non ! Non !Non !non ! Ca veut dire que flirter et suggérer des choses ?

Elles acquiescèrent.

-Mais pourquoi suis je le dragon !

(**Feylie** : parce que Mama l'a décidé ! **Wufei** : Merci de me le rappeler !)

Elles rirent en se disant que Wufei serait très marrant à habiller.

Elles discutèrent encore des modalités de l'habillage, essayage et plein trucs de filles, selon Wufei qui avait mal aux pieds à cause des chaussures qu'il devait essayer. La soirée tomba rapidement et elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher. En boxer, Wufei depuis les fenêtres de sa chambre regardait la lune. La lune faisait apparaître Wufei auréolée, on aurait dit un ange ou un Dieu réincarné. Mais quelque chose zébra le ciel et Wufei sut que ce n'était pas normal. Une voix grave et profonde se fit entendre : « Vas tu survivre à ça , Wufei Chang, descendant du clan Dragon ? »

Wufei s'éleva dans le ciel bleutée de la nuit. Il s'y enfonça puis une lumière apparut.

Les astronomes qui sommeillaient, de l'Observatoire du monde entier assistèrent à un drôle de spectacle. Les étoiles s'agglomèrent entre elles et dans les pays il faisait jour, brutalement ce fut la nuit. Les gens dans les bureaux commencèrent à croire à l'apocalypse. Les journalistes filmaient le ciel en cherchant des réponses.

Wufei vit son corps se tordre. Ses pupilles rouges rétrécirent. Sa peau Tannée devint verte avec des écailles et son visage s'allongea pour former un museau et on vit des petits fils comme des moustaches. Son corps s'allongea et une boule de lumière jaillit.

Dans le ciel du monde entier, tout le monde vit le Dragon. Ils prirent peur. Des personnes commirent des actes irréfléchis sous la conduite de l'angoisse. Ils cassèrent des vitres de magasins et commencèrent des pillage. Le Dragon ne tolérant pas le vol empêcha d'autres dégâts. Puis il vola en direction de la Chine là où était son lac nourricier.

Hilde, Sylvia, et Catherine virent ce spectacle depuis la télé car elles entendirent du bruit des rues voisines.

En Chine il arriva à son palais aquatique du style Renaissance. Il interrogea les poissons, les dragons de mer, terre et feu et l'air et il comprit que des fouilles avaient été organisées. Il se fâcha mais commença à mettre en place un moyen pour les récupérer. Et cela prit du temps, toute la nuit.

En entendant la voix lointaine de Wufei, il décida que cela avait assez duré et retourna près de la maison en volant, mais étant à cours d'énergie, il s'arrêta près de la forêt.

Puis son corps se transforma, des bras fins firent place aux pattes, des jambes fines et galbées , sa peau verte retrouva sa couleur tannée, une poitrine généreuse fit place au torse vert. Ses yeux rouges devinrent vert bleuté, ses cheveux noirs longs jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Il se réveilla mais trop fatigué, Wufei ne vit pas 3 personnes l'enrouler dans une couverture et la porter vers la maison.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de mauvaise humeur et puis décida d'aller se laver. Il se regarda dans le miroir et hurla .

Hilde entra la première suivie rapidement avec Catherine et Sylvia arme à la main.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ce qui se passe ! ce qui se passe je suis une fille !

(**Feylie** : YES ! YES ! Le macho est enfin en FILLE ! F-I-L-L-E ! FILLE ! bien fait ! **Mama** : Calme toi Feylie ! Calme toi !)

-Roooh là là là là ! soupira Sylvia je pensais que tu étais en danger !

-Je le suis ! affirma Wufei

Catherine pouffa suivie d'Hilde et de Sylvia.

Wufei était apeuré. Il ne savait plus quoi faire !

- Qu'est qui va m'arriver ?

- Tu vas apprendre à te comporter comme une **onna **dit Catherine.

- Bienvenue dans notre monde déclara Sylvia.

Hilde le regarda et pouffa de rire en voyant Wufei se regardait sous toute les coutures.

Ah là là là là ! C'était pas son jour mais vraiment pas son jour !

A suivre………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voilou voilou j'ai fini ce chapitre et j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Et je vous envoie plein de bizous jusqu'au prochain chapitre !

**Feylie** : merci Mama ! Wufei en fille c'est trop drôle ! Bien fait ! Ah, je suis pressée de lire la suite !

**Mama **: Oki ! Merci merci ! Au fait vous avez remarqué comment ma bêta correctrice s'incruste et on se lance des délires s'ils vous dérangent je les mettrais en fin de chapitre sinon bizouxx et au prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Alia t'avoir commenter et voici la suite ! Fey merci de me corriger !

**Chapitre 3** : _Etre une fille et autres complications_

Wufei était apeuré. Hilde décida que cela avait assez duré.

-Allez Wufei ! C'est pas la mort et puis bouge toi car on va être en retard !

-Et si j'y vais en tenue d'Eve !

-Mais non, répondit Sylvia je vais t'aider à t'habiller !

-On va petit déjeuner ! A tout de suite Sylvia et Wufei !

On entendit « Tu vas voir ! » puis elles descendirent rejoindre Georges, le majordome. Elles lui expliquèrent les origines et la raison de sa visite.

-Comment se nomme-t-elle ? questionna Georges.

- Eh bien son nom……son nom……

-Yuki Aizawa, déclara Catherine.

-Vous m'avez dit qu'elle était chinoise mais à ce que je vois elle porte un nom japonais.

-C'est très simple reprit Catherine. Sa mère est chinoise et son père japonais mais comme ils voulaient qu'elle porte un nom japonais, alors ils l'ont nommé ainsi ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Georges son deuxième prénom est chinois et elle porte le nom chinois de sa mère mais comme cela ferait trop long, elle a préféré prendre un nom japonais !

-Et elle a la double nationalité, rajouta Hilde mais elle a aussi un sale caractère.

Le téléphone sonna et Catherine décrocha et appela Hilde car c'était Réléna.

On entendit Sylvia rire et une fille 'grumpfer'

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je me présente Georges tout court et vous ont-elles expliqué les règles de la maison ?

-Bien sûr mais j'aimerais que la voiture soit sortie ordonna Sylvia.

-Bien sûr mais vous ne lui faites pas peur !

-Mais non Mais non !

Wufei mangeait son petit déjeuner et Hilde revient de sa conversation. Il n'y a alla pas par 4 chemin

-Qu'est ce que te voulais Réléna ?

-Comment tu sais que c'est Léna ?

-Mes oreilles sont plus fines maintenant alors j'entends. Alors ?

-Des nouvelles d'Heero et Duo.

Wufei la regarda suspicieusement. _C'était clair il lui cachait quelque chose mais il le_ _découvrirait._ _Oh mon dieu je raisonne comme une fille !_

_C'est normal t'en es une !_

_Toi qui tu es ?_

_Ta conscience et aussi quelques fois tes hormones !_

-Wufei ? Wufei Wufei ?

-Hn ?

-On y va.

Durant le trajet

-Je trouve que je suis trop dire ….

-Mignonne ? Dit Sylvia

-Belle ? questionna Hilde

-WAOUH ! hurla Catherine

-Ouais vous m'aidez pas beaucoup !

Elles rirent et se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient arrivées au QG.

- Non mais quelle idée d'être vêtue comme ça !

- Tu portes une jupe jeans qui montre un peu tes cuisses

- J'appelle ça une mini jupe, déclara Wufei

- Une chemise…

- Avec un décolleté en V et courte car dès que je m'assois on voit mon sous vêtements

-Oh ça va, dit Hilde c'est pas comme tu portais un string !

-ET j'en porterai jamais !

-Ca c'est que qu'on verra, dit Hilde mystérieuse

-Et mon décolleté… il suffit que je me penche qu'on voit…..on voit…..

-Poitrine Wufei, dit Catherine amusée par le comportement de Wufei. Poitrine.

-Et mon sous vêtement noire

- Soutien-gorge mais soutif plus court ! J'ai un excellent choix pour les sous vêtements sexy, dit Catherine fière

-Des chaussures bizarres

-Des tongs, étant donné qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui et une veste en jeans

-On y va sinon on a les MADS sur le dos !

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

Wufei grogna.

Elles se rendirent vers la salle de réunion mais Hilde vit quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

-HILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! MYYYYYYYYYYY DARLINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG !

-Duo hurle pas comme ça ! C'EST DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OH MON DIEU C'EST DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Catherine comprit le message et poussa Wufei dans une salle et l'empêcha de sortir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Sylvia.

-Ben en fait on a oublié de finir nos rapports alors on les finissait avant de partir !

Trowa s'avança vers sa sœur et demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

-Rien !

Un sourcil se leva. Il connaissait sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle mentait. Il regarda Heero.

Et Heero se dirigea vers Catherine. Elle supplia du regard Sylvia et Hilde. Mais une voix se fit entendre

-Excusez moi les garçons mais il faut que vous partiez non ?

-On y va Sal ! Viens Hee-chan et Tro-chan !

Il commencèrent à partirent quand Quatre demanda :

-Que deviens Wufei ?

-Parti en mission secrète dans l'Alaska, déclara Hilde

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Où ? dit Duo

-En Alaska ! réaffirma Hilde

-Il faudrait qu'on m'explique dit Sally

-Pas d'explication ! En mission c'est tout !

-Tu nous mentirais pas Hilde ? demanda Heero soupçonneux

-Mais non mais non !

On entendit un bruit puis un bruit étouffé : "CATHERINE VAS TU M'OUVRIR CETTE PORTE PAR NATAKU !"

Quatre était sceptique, en fait tout le monde dans la pièce était sceptique.

- Catherine montre ce que tu caches !

-Très bien

Elle ouvrit la porte et Duo vit la plus belle jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient nattés comme les siens mais elle les avait plus long. Ses joues lui donnaient un air de fille innocente à qui on avait volé sa virginité et des yeux d'une couleur exceptionnelle. Il était très attiré physiquement par la jeune fille mais sa voix vibrante de colère l'interrompit dans ses pensées

- NON MAIS DE QUEL DROIT T'AS PU M'ENFERMER ! ET PUIS SANS EXPLICATION ET PUIS T'ES PAS BIEN !

-Désolé **_YUKI_** mais on a des invités.

Elle désigna les pilotes.

Wufei se retourna et vit Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre qui la mataient.

-Ben quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?

-Yuki calme toi !

Cependant on entendit une explosion de fou rires provenant de Sally, Lady Une, et des Mads qui avaient assisté à la dispute.

- C'était hahahahahahahahahahahahahah

-A hahahahahahahahahahahahah

-Mourir hahahahahahahahahahaha

-De hahahahahahahahahaha

-Rire hahahahahahahhahahahah

- C'est trop fort finit Sally ! Allez jeunes filles en réunion !

Lady Une regarda les pilotes : ben alors qu'est ce que vous attendez la saint glinlin !

Ils s'acquiescèrent et partirent vers l'hôtel qui devait les accueillir. Hilde reprit la parole :

-Eh ben dis donc on a eu chaud !

-Tu l'as dit !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ici !

-J'en sais rien Sylvia mais ils sont à surveiller de près …..

-Et si on y allait Sal ? Wufei allez viens suis nous.

'Il' acquiesça et suivit les filles et les mads dans la salle de réunion.

J commença les question :

-Quel est son nom complet ?

-Yuki Ling Aishwarya Li Aizawa

-Dis donc il n'y a pas qu'un nom chinois !

-Oui on sait c'est pourquoi on a rajouté le prénom indien Aishwarya ! C'est joli non ?

-Je vois ça. Bref, sa date de naissance ?

-Mettez la un peu plus jeune que les pilotes !

-A ce que je sache chui pas une fille !

-Mais si, affirma Hilde

-Vous allez périr par Nataku !

-On t'aime aussi Wuffy ! Dit Sally pliée de rire.

-Gnagnagnagnagna…….

-Il serait peut être temps qu'on évalue ses capacités, non ? dit Une Lady Une amusée par la situation.

Il se dirigèrent vers un hangar où il y avait 5 Gundams et commença à monter dans son armure et les tests débutèrent.

Au bout d'3h30 (Wufei : c'est long ! Mama : Ca va c'est pas 24h !), les Mads n'en revenaient pas ! Wufei faisait des performances les plus magnifiques et en comparaison avec le Perfect Soldier, il le dépassait sur bien des points.

J eut une idée qui germa et demanda : Wufei, Pourrais tu contrôler les 5 Gundams à distance ?

S, surpris, comme les Mads, Sally,Lady Une et les 3 filles, le regardaient comme s'il avait sorti une connerie.

J réplique : fais ce que je te dis ! Mais va à l'autre bout du hangar et fais en sorte que les 5 Gundams viennent à toi !

Il s'exécuta et Wufei se concentra et soudain les gundams bougèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait Wufei.

Tout le monde était abasourdi.

J reprit la parole :

-C'est bien ce que je pensais !

-Là vous nous surprenez ! Dit G

-Wufei est capable par la simple force de sa pensée d'amener un gundam à lui alors imaginez qu'il pilote un gundam……..On aurait juste à dire : « Wufei amène les à tel endroit » pour repêcher les pilotes…….

-Les ennemis seraient alors submergés car ils ne sauront plus d'où viennent les attaques !

-Et ils penseront que les pilotes de gundams ne peuvent être à 2 endroits à la fois ! conclut Maître O

-Une tactique pratique et notre joker pour les missions difficiles ! déclara Lady Une

Sally regarda 'Wufei' et souria de manière maternelle. Elle protégerait Wufei de cet Empire Noir et des futurs ennemis quitte à risquer sa vie.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes Sal ?

-Pour rien !

-Alors soit tu mens très mal, soit tu caches quelque chose, soit t'as enfin réalisé que ton bon à rien est un bon à rien ! là je te dirai tu es sur la bonne voie de la guérison de ta stupidité !

-Toi ! Ich bringe dich um !

-Nein! Dummkopf!

-Hilde qu'est ce qu'ils disent? demanda Catherine en les regardant se disputer dans la langue native d'Hilde.

-Des obscénités, des gros mots, qu'elle est bête, qu'elle va le tuer bref pas mal de choses mais je ne vais pas tout traduire mais je pense que c'est comme ça qu'ils font attention l'un à l'autre ! je crois qu'ils se rassurent !

-En se disputant ?

-Eh oui soupira Hilde. Que veux tu ! Y'en a qui le font normalement et d'autres le font à leur manière !

-Et si on prenait **Yuki** pour notre séance entraînement « spécial fille » ! déclara Sylvia

-Oh que oui dirent les 2 autres !

Les professeurs étaient partis depuis 5 minutes en raccompagnant Lady Une. Il ne restait que Sally et 'Wufei' en train de « se rassurer » mutuellement et les 3 filles.

Hilde fit à savoir à Wufei qu'elles devaient partir car son entraînement aller commencer et comme elle devait partir d'ici trois jours, elle devaient se hâter sans quoi Wufei serait vite reconnu des pilotes à cause de son sale caractère !

A la maison

-Bien Wufei déclara Sylvia. Tu vas devoir être une vraie fille ! C'est à dire arrêter de râler, te dire que les onna sont faibles car tu en es une, et corriger ton caractère de cochon !

-Ehhhhhh ! Je refuse de porter un string !

-Désolé mais tu le porteras, t'as pas le choix. Nous sommes celles qui supervisont la mission et donc tu obéis ! fit Catherine.

-Tu as intérêt d'être aimable et gentille. Et c'est parti !

JOUR N°1

-Ceci est la fourchette à viande, à salade, pour les crudités et ici c'est le couteau à fromage et……..

-POURQUOI AUTANT DE COUVERTS !

-Tais toi Wufei ! Suis, sinon je ne te dirai pas comment on mange les escargots !

-Ca se …….mange ce truc !

-Wufei allez on reprend tout depuis le début !

-Oh nooooooonnnnnn !

JOUR N°2

-Et 1, 2, 3 Non non non non ! Wufei tu es une fille c'est à l'homme de conduire !

-Hilde je suis un homme à la base !

-Oui mais là t'es une fille. Apprends à laisser l'homme conduire la danse ! Et on reprend !

-Grumpf !

-Tu disais quelque chose !

-Non non !

-Bien on reprend ! ETTT 1 2 3 1 2 3 1 2 3 1 2 3

JOUR N°3

-Une femme adore être complimentée et donc elle remercie son interlocuteur ! Donc si je te dis : « Vous êtes très en beauté très chère. » Tu réponds ?

-Que Catherine c'est quoi cette tenue !

-NONNNN ! merci mais vous aussi !

-T'es marrante toi ! Si c'est un vieux pecno je dois le remercier alors qu'il est pervers !

-Pfffff ! On reprend !

-…..

-Grogne pas sinon on te laisse y aller comme ça et tu nous fiches la paix et les pilotes seront au courant de ton secret ! c'est toi qui vois !

-OK. On recommence ?

-Bien !

Après 3 jours de cours intensifs de danse, à apprendre à marcher avec des talons, à croiser les jambes, à porter un string, savoir quand on a ses menstruations, à savoir manger en public, les différents couverts et plein d'autres choses de filles, Wufei était exténué ! Dans sa chambre, il était allongé dans son lit et réfléchit. Pourquoi être une fille était si compliqué ! Et puis il pensa à ses frères d'armes. Il allait les revoir mais il verrait une gentille Yuki les accueillir mais Quatre ! Il était empathe !

-_Ne_ _t'inquiète pas ! Tout est arrangé ! Même avec l'empathie, il ne sentira rien !_

-Qui a parlé ? questionna Wufei stupéfait.

-_Moi, le Dragon !_

-Toi t'en as des bonnes ! Tu sais que c'est horrible d'être une fille ! Pourquoi moi ? Hein Pourquoi moi ?

-_Tu étais le seul à m'égaliser et tu es fier de tes origines ancestrales, non ?_

-Là n'est pas la question !

-_Tu crois pas que tu exagères ! Ecoute, en Chine, ils sont en train de faire la fête car il ont senti ma renaissance mais ça va ! Ils ne connaissent pas ton nom ! franchement, tu devrais te sentir honoré !_

-T'es en train de t'auto féliciter, non ?

-_Oui._

-Comment tu peux dire ça aussi nonchalamment ?

-_Car je le peux ! Je suis le Dragon !_

-T'es pas un peu narcissique sur le bord ?

-_Laisse moi réfléchir…………Non !_

-T'es encore pire que Maxwell ! Tu me fatigues ! Ecoute, demain, je dois prendre une navette spatiale qui m'amène sur la Terre et j'irai à cette soirée que donne Nicolas Cardone dans son palais et je rencontrerai mes frères d'armes et aussi les personnes que je ne veux pas voir !

-_Ecoute, si je suis apparu c'est pour te dire qu'en amour le dragon pouvait avoir une âme sœurmais il arrive qu'un dragon puisse avoir deux âmes soeurs jumelles, car il sait partager et donner la même quantité d'amour !_

-Hein ! Mais de quoi tu parles ! Si c'est encore des prédictions chinoises….

-_N'insulte pas les gâteaux surprises ou les beignets surprises car elles disent toujours la vérité !_

-Peuh !

-_Je sens 2 personnes qui n'osent montrer leur sentiment à cause de la peur de trahir un autre !_

-Mais de quoi……

-_Je te préviens Wufei Chang : je suis là pour t'aider et essayer de retrouver tous mes pouvoirs passés sans qu'on me capture et je dois me venger de ceux qui m'ont enfermé ! Soit tu le fais seul et tu auras beaucoup d'obstacles soit tu as des amis qui pourront t'aider. Je parle déjà des 3 jeunes filles présentes avec toi. Et si par malheur, tu rends une de tes âmes sœurs jumelles triste et malheureuse, foi de Dragon, Wufei Chang tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec moi ! Est ce que c'est clair ?_

-Oui. Très clair !

-_Bah tu vois tu y arrives ! Sinon je dois te dire quelque chose de très sérieux._

-Quoi ?

-_Tes règles arriveront le lendemain de la soirée et je veux des tampons pas de serviettes !_

-QUOI ! MAIS T'ES MALADE !

-_Fin de la discussion ! Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec toi Wufei Chang mais alors je vais avoir mes plus belles crises de fous rire avec toi ! Et tes hormones aussi, elle vont en prendre un sacrée coup !_

-Et reviens ici ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Non mais ho !

Mais le dragon avait disparu en laissant un Wufei plus que frustré !

-Il m'énerve !

-WUFEI CHANG ! DORS ! ON A UNE LONGUE ROUTE A PARCOURIR DEMAIN ! Hurla Hilde, Catherine et Sylvia.

Wufei grogna et se coucha en jurant qu'il paierait cet affront.

Le lendemain, Wufei se leva encore plus grognon que d'habitude. Sylvia prépara ses bagages et les chargea dans la limousine. Il était fatigué. Il prit son petit déjeuner avec une tête d'endormi.

-Un peu plus et on dirait Duo !

-Hilde ! Urusei !

-Quoi ?

-Urusei ! J'ai mal à la tête !

-En gros tais toi Hilde ! fit Sylvia.

Puis Wufei prit sa douche et se prépara et monta dans la limousine.

Dans la limousine, le silence était de mise car chacun était sur son ordinateur portable. Puis Hilde fit sursauter tout le monde.

-On croirait que nous sommes Heero divisé en 4 personnes !

Cela fit rire toute le monde, puis chacun reprit son activité.

Pendant avec les pilotes.

Depuis la rencontre avec les filles, il trouvait ça étrange que Wufei soit en Alaska surtout qu'il n'y avait rien en Alaska à part des gisement de pétroles, et des Inuits selon Duo.

Quatre avait senti que cette fille dégageait une aura plutôt familière et proche de lui.

-Quatre ça va ?

-Oui merci Trowa. Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Tu n'as rien écouté de ce qu'on vient de dire !

-Désolé Duo.

-Tu penses encore à Wufei.

-OOOOOOH Quatre aime Wufei !

-Non mais ça va ! Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas trouver Wufei séduisant, je reconnais qu'il est sexy…..

Dans une navette spatiale

-Atchoum !

-Ben Wufei ! T'as pris froid ? demanda Catherine

-Non mais j'ai la sensation qu'on a dû dire quelque chose sur moi qui ne devait pas me plaire.

Retour aux pilotes

-……….mais il n'est pas mon genre ! Je crois qu'il est plutôt votre genre…………

-De quoi tu parles Qua-chou ? interrogea Duo

-Rien rien disons que vous le saurez bien assez tôt !

-En gros grouillez vous avant qu'on vous le pique ! dit Trowa

-Hnnnnnnnnnn !

-Intraduisible ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire pour la première fois.

-Bien reprenons notre mission.

Sur Terre, Wufei venait de descendre de la navette et se dirigeait vers une limousine quand un jeune homme accosta Wufei.

Hilde commença à rire, puis fit signe à Sylvia et Catherine de regarder un spectacle rarissime : Wufei se fait draguer par un grec.

Puis Wufei partit super énervé.

-Alors, Yuki, tu commences à faire des ravages ?

-La ferme Hil !

Elles rirent.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant : il voulait absolument mon numéro.

-Tu sais quand on a un corps pareil au tien, les gars ne pensent qu'à une chose : toi+lit Sexe !

-Je ne pense pas comme tous les gars !

-Tu fais l'exception dans le genre masculin ! dit Sylvia. Allez on y va.

Elles montèrent en voiture et se rendirent à l'hôtel.

-J'avais oublié fit Catherine.

-Quoi ?

-C'est l'hôtel où réside les pilotes !

-SHEISSE !

-C'est clair déclara Wufei. Il faut que nos chambres ne soient pas à côté des leurs sinon on est dans la merde !

-Bon, allons y !

Elles se dirigèrent vers la réception de l'hôtel sous le regard de plusieurs hommes.

-Bonjour. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour. On a 4 chambres réservées au nom de Noventa.

-Laissez moi vérifier.

Elle tapota sur son clavier.

-Effectivement. Vous êtes aux suites : Royale, Or, Argent, Bronze.(Pas d'imagination pour les suite !) Roger. Amenez ces demoiselles aux suites royale, Or, argent, bronze.

-Bien Madame. Si vous vous donnez la peine de me suivre.

Elles arrivèrent devant leur suite.

-Wufei prend la royale, moi l'or fit Sylvia.

-Oki. Cat tu prends laquelle ?

-Bronze.

-Oki.

Wufei rentrait dans sa suite et referma la porte après avoir donné un pourboire.

Hilde était sur le point de rentrer dans sa suite.

-HILDE ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?

-Duo! Warum bist du hier?

-What?

-Was?

-Je rêve vous parlez dans votre langue native remarqua Heero.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je suppose que Catherine et Sylvia sont là.

-Hum Duo je suis en vacs alors laisse moi souffler !

-T'es pas avec Max ?

-Non. Lui, occupé.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et puis un cri se fit entendre

-HILDE ! URUSEI ! J'AI MAL A LA TETE ! JE VEUX DORMIR !

-JE ME TAIS ! Bon écoutez, là je suis fatiguée alors tchô.

Elle rentra dans sa suite et ferma la porte.

-Pourquoi Hilde me cache quelque chose ?

Quatre arriva accompagné de Trowa.

-On t'a entendu crié Duo. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Hilde, Catherine, Sylvia sont là et elles sont venues accompagnées.

-Que fais ma sœur ici ?

-Je sens qu'on aura besoin de tes talents de hacker Hee-chan !

Il acquiesça.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mama : Qui a fait cette coupure ?

Eriol : Oups c'est moi désolé !

Mama : Je te pardonne mais les lecteurs attendent la suite !

Eriol : Oki.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wufei se réveilla au beau milieu d'un cauchemar mais cette fois ci que ce rêve voulait le prévenir de quelque chose. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il pensa à cette journée où il se fit draguer par 2 Adonis. Comme elle comprenait le grec, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas des intentions très nettes à son égard. Enfin, il soupira puis sourit. Il se trouvait dans une des plus belles villes du monde : aujourd'hui il irait voir le Parthénon, et tous les monuments. Il alla dans sa salle de bains et descendit rejoindre les filles pour le petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour Yuki ! On a des invités au petit-déj !

-Oh du nutella !

-Yuki !

- Quoi ?

-Tu as pris le pot de Duo !

-Et alors ?

Elle plongea sa cuillère et la lécha en faisant des gémissements. Duo ne voulait plus reprendre son pot de nutella : il voulait qu'elle continue à faire ses bruits bizarres et commença à envier la cuillère !

Il se reprit. Les pilotes regardaient la jeune fille savourer le pot de nutella de façon très sensuelle.

-Un peu de tenue Yuki ! fit Catherine

-Désolée ! Mais vous êtes qui ?

-Heero Yuy.

-Duo Maxwell

-Trowa Barton

-Quatre Raberba Winner.

-Enchanté Yuki Aizawa.

-Vous êtes la jeune fille qui nous accompagne à la soirée ?

-Oui excuse moi pour l'autre jour. J'étais un peu de mauvaise humeur à cause de mes parents. Ils vous annoncent que vous allez devoir aller à une réception et accompagnés pour rendre service à un ami alors je suis de mauvaise humeur. Et aussi que ma maison est en travaux, donc loger à l'Hôtel, cela vous met les nerfs en pelotes !

Ils rirent.

-Eh ! Etant donné que nous sommes occupées, Sylvia, Cath et moi, vous pourriez emmener Yun yun pour lui faire visiter les environs ?

-Ils sont peut être occupés Hil !

_Vous avez des choses à faire ! Vous avez des choses à faire !_ espéra Wufei.

-On peut y aller pas de problème ! fit Quatre

-Accompagner les filles c'est notre devoir de gentils hommes ! déclara Duo

-Voilà c'est réglé !

Wufei ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : Ne plus être une fille, c'était trop compliqué !

A suivre……………………………………………………………………………………….

Voilà le chapitre 3 est terminé et je vous prépare une sortie entre 4 g-boys et1 g-girl !

Wufei : ONNNNNNNA ! OMAE KOROSUUUUUUU !

Mama : Commence pas Wuffy sinon j'aggrave ta situation !

Wufei : t'oserais pas !

Mama : je suis l'auteur non ? Bon là je m'occupe de ton cas dans CCS si tu continues !

Bref Bizou à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Et voici la suite de ma fic The dragon girl !

Bisousssssssss

**Chapitre 4** : _Une sortie pas ordinaire_

Wufei finit son petit déjeuner et alla dans sa suite pour se préparer.

-Qu'est ce que je vais porter ?

-Une minijupe fit une voix.

- Hilde j'ai horreur qu'on…….

-Te dérange ! Ich weiss. Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-La minijupe avec ce haut !

-Hilde c'est déjà humiliant de sortir accompagné avec les pilotes tu vas pas rajouter ta sauce !

-Ben tiens ! Moi je te trouve géniale ! N'hésite pas sur la provoque !

-Quoi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas là pour les séduire, je suis là pour séduire Nicolas ! T'as oublié !

-Non mais quoi de mieux d'avoir des sujets expérimentaux…

-Que veux tu dire ?

-C'est très simple. Essaye de les séduire….après tout ce sont des hommes !

-Moi aussi au passage ! Cependant ils sont gays ! Ca marchera pas !

-Je ne crois pas ! Vu la façon dont tu mangeais le nutella tout à l'heure, ils s'étaient scotchés à ta bouche et rêvaient qu'ils soient la cuillère….

-Mais c'est impossible !

-Non ! Tu as tout ! La matière, le succès, ton corps…..Comme Sylvia te l'a fait remarquer, le corps d'une femme est ce qu'est le magnum 44 à Clint Eastwood !( **Mama** : J'adore cette phrase dite par Kadena à Azusa afin qu'elle séduise Onizuka !) C'est une arme fatale. N'hésite pas les poses suggestives, voire très suggestives…..si tu vois où je veux en venir……

-Hentai !

-Et fière de l'être ! Maintenant prépare toi ! Tu as des hommes à croquer !

Wufei roula des yeux et commença à se préparer

Les pilotes attendaient 'Yuki' avant qu'ils ne l'amènent au Parthénon. Ils avaient un service à lui demander.

Elle arriva et les pilotes ne purent qu'admirer son corps en silence. Elle portait une queue de cheval, un débardeur rouge avec une mini jupe de la même couleur. Cela faisait un contraste avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux clairs. Elle avait une veste en jeans assez légère. Elle était en tongues.

_« Attirer l'attention, c'est fait ! Il suffit juste des vêtements adéquats ! Pfffff ! Les filles alors ! »_ pensa-t-il.

-Alors on peut y aller ?

Ils sortirent de leur transe et hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

-Alors tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-J'étudie.

-Mais encore ?

-Duo ! Arrête de l'embêter ! Je suis désolé…..

-C'est pas grave. Je suis habituée, Mr Winner.

-Vous en prie, appelez moi Quatre.

-D'accord Quatre. Alors ? On m'a dit que vous étiez 5 mais je vois que vous êtes 4.

-Ah ! Wufei. Il fait une mission en Alaska.

-Où ça !

-Alaska. Pourtant sur le rapport……

_Je les étripes ! Je les étripes ! Je les étripes ! _pensa Wufei. _En Alaska ! Pffffff Et puis_ _quoi encore !_

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Trowa. Vous êtes un peu pâle.

Wufei sortit de ses pensées et vit qu'ils la regardaient avec inquiétude.

-Ah… euh….Oui ! Oui ! Tout va bien.

Pour leur donner la preuve, elle leur souria. Cependant elle se promit d'étriper Syl, Hil et Cat. Ils sortirent se promener dans les rues D'Athènes. Il se fit accoster par plusieurs grecs en manque de sexe mais ils arrêtèrent dans un restaurant près du Parthénon. Ils commandèrent quelques spécialités locales.

- Duo…je dois dire que tu m'intrigues…Wufei est à ce point susceptible ?

-Il déteste que je décortique son nom et hurle au nom de ses ancêtres qu'il va m'étriper !

-Mais je pense que tu dois l'apprécier dans le fond ?

-Enormément pas autant qu'Heero mais c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes ensembles et Trowa lui doit Quatre.

-C'est plutôt l'inverse rétorqua Trowa.

Il reçut une tape de son amour avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je pense que c'est un gros grognon, un ours mal léché mais à l'intérieur c'est un mignon ourson, petit ours brun qui ne peut être kawai…

Wufei fut soufflé par la remarque d'Heero.

-Et tu m'appartiens n'oublie pas ! s'exclama Duo

-Oui.

Elle souria. Wufei était content et il se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis pareils. Est ce qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui le comprendrait lui aussi. Il l'espérait cependant il se promit de tuer Duo.

-Au fait, n'oublions pas pourquoi on est là. Nous aurions un service à vous demander.

-Lequel Quatre ?

-Est ce que vous pourriez distraire notre cible pendant au moins 20 minutes ?

-Déjà il faudrait que j'attire son attention !

-Regardez dans ce resto, le serveur est prêt à vous servir et l'homme à droite vous dévore des yeux… Le barman, certains passants….je pense que vous réussirez.

-Oui mais 20 minutes, c'est pas furtif comme maintenant. Il arrive avec les desserts.

-Ayez confiance en vous Yun Yun !

-Ca y est. Il vous a affublée d'un surnom.

-Merci Heero et Duo ! Je crois qu'il faut manger notre dessert sinon ma glace va fondre.

Ils mangèrent avant de payer et le serveur donna un rendez vous à Yuki dans l'arrière boutique après son service. Wufei lui sorta son regard le plus assassin et le serveur retourna à sa tâche.

Ils marchèrent quand il sentit que quelqu'un l'appelait.

_C'est un Dragon._

Je suppose que c'est toi qui parles pas mes hormones !

_Bah oui. Celui-ci, c'est celui du feu. Il faut le voler._

Attends je ne vole pas dans un musée ! Et puis ce soir, on a une mission.

_Oh.oh.oh. **TU** as une mission ! Je n'ai jamais promis que je ne récupérais pas mes effets ou que je serais sage dans mon coin._

Oui mais on fait comment ? On ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois !

_Pour l'instant, effectivement._

Qui va-t-on envoyer ?

_La fille la plus passionnée : Hilde Sheibker._

Quoi ? Hil ? Mais…mais….elle n'a jamais volé !

_Et le Libra ? Elle a bien volé des informations pour vous pilotes, non ?_

Oui et je me souviens que Duo ne veut pas qu'elle fasse trop de choses dangereuses ! Il tient énormément à elle.

_Tout comme toi à Sally Po. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Ecoute, je ferai en sorte qu'elle n'ait aucun danger et tu surveilleras tout par pensée, enfin je surveillerai !_

Aie aie aie aie. Ma tête aura un super mal de crâne demain matin.

_Arrête de râler ! On va s'amuser, tu verras tu vas tellement rire que tu vas en redemander !_

C'est bien ça que je redoute.

_Bouh bouh. T'es qu'un trouillard ! Wufei le peureux !_

Commence pas ! Je vais le faire mais il faut qu'on en parle à Hilde ce soir, plutôt dès qu'on rentre !

_Bien. On arrête ce dialogue car ça va faire 20 minutes que tu mates cette pièce au musée et que tu as pris des photos et Duo et Quatre te secouent._

-Yun Yun ?

-Yuki ?

- Oh. Excusez moi. Je regarde ce bracelet fait d'or, un dragon qui s'enroule et ses yeux sont rouges comme le feu.

-Tu aimes beaucoup le dragon ? demanda Trowa

-Oui énormément.

-Un peu comme Wufei. Tu l'aimerais beaucoup ! Vous feriez un joli couple vous deux !

-Duo, t'es vraiment un idiot de première !

Elle s'en alla en maudissant Duo Maxwell et son humour débile. Comment veux tu que je rencontre Yuki ? Je me rencontre ! Imbécile !

-Qu'est que j'ai dit ? s'interrogea Duo

-Bonne question. Répondit Heero.

Ils allèrent au Parthénon et ils firent de jolies photos avec tous les pilotes puis avec chacun des pilotes seul avec Yuki. Il faisait horriblement chaud. Elle était seule face aux rayons du soleil, assise sur une pierre. Elle attendait que les garçons lui ramènent sa glace pêche abricot mangue ananas, avec une glace au chocolat et à la menthe.( **Mama** : Comment ça trop de boules ? J'en ai mangé plein en ce moment alors ça m'inspire !LOL). Quand il fut accosté par une famille chinoise qui s'agenouilla devant lui, en le vénérant le Dragon Sacré. La foule forma un petit rassemblement. Elle leur sourit et leur dit en chinois qu'ils devaient le dire à personne et continuer la visite. Il les bénit et puis les garçons revinrent.

-Pourquoi cet attroupement autour de toi ? s'interrogea Trowa.

-Rien. Rien du tout.

Elle étendit ses jambes et sortit sa crème solaire et commença à en mettre sur ses parties exposées au soleil. Tous les hommes s'arrêtèrent pour se rincer l'œil lorsqu'elle commença à dévorer sa glace de manière très sensuelle. Les pilotes la fixaient comme s'ils étaient la glace et la leur fondaient sous la chaleur ambiante. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, se dit Duo.

- Ben alors, vous ne mangez pas ?

-Si si.

Ils rougirent et finirent leurs glaces fondues. Wufei les regardait et se dit : _« C'est bien ce que je me disais : une femme manipule et voilà que l'homme réagit avec ses instincts primaires : homme obsédé par le sexe. Vu femelle, maintenant attirer femelle ! »_

Il vit plein d'hommes lui firent des signes.

-On peut y aller ? Je crois que je vais tabasser la plupart de ces hommes …

_Mais ils sont cons ou quoi ?_ pensa Wufei. _On leur dit non, et ils comprennent oui. Maintenant je sais ce que cela veut dire l'expression : les hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes de Vénus._

Oui mais tu es un homme qui est Vénusienne comprend et parle le Vénusien.

Là c'est qui, qui parle ?

Tes hormones !

Fermez là !

-Yun yun ? Yun Yun ?

-Oui ?

-T'étais encore dans les nuages déclara Duo

-Sorry ! Je pensais à quelque chose et rien n'a été plus véridique.

Les pilotes l'observèrent les yeux ronds.

-Il est quelle heure les gars ?

-17h30. dit Trowa.

-La soirée commence à 19h30. Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre à l'hôtel et qu'on se prépare pour cette fête.

Ils acquiescèrent. Sur la route de leur hôtel, ils furent accostés par 2 hommes masqués. (**Mama** :Zorro ! Zorro ! Un cavalier qui surgit de la nuit ! LOL)

-Salut beauté !

-Mais ce que tu es jolie….

-Que me voulez vous ?

-Dis à tes copains de débarrasser le plancher et on te dira ce qu'on veut.

-Eh ! Fiche lui la paix !

-Duo, je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

-Mais…

-Heero, Quatre et Trowa ! Prenez Duo et ramenez le à l'hôtel ! C'est un ordre.

-Mais toi ?

-Je vous rejoindrai. Allez y ! Partez !

Ils s'en allèrent. Dès qu'ils furent loin, elle attira les 2 hommes dans une ruelle cachée.

Elle se frotta les mains et dit : Maintenant, vous allez accepter ce que j'ai à vous offrir…

Les pilotes venaient de rentrer à l'hôtel et rencontrèrent Hilde et Sylvia à la piscine.

-HILLLLLLLLLL !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui passe Dudule ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Et ? interrogea Sylvia.

-Yuki a des ennuis !

-Quoi ! s'exclamèrent elles.

-On rentrait quand elle fut abordée par 2 hommes masqués qui voulaient lui faire chez pas quoi dans une ruelle. Elle nous a dit de rentrer à l'hôtel mais on s'inquiète, déclara Quatre

-Vous inquiétez pas ! On la connaît ! Elle sait se défendre ! dit Sylvia.

-D'ailleurs la voilà.

Ils virent Yuki, le visage souriant et s'arrêta au niveau des filles.

-Ca va ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas Syl ?

- Si tu le dis. Fit Hilde

-Ca va ?

-Oui Duo ! Je me suis amusée comme un folle. Je crois qu'ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de m'aborder et puis s'ils vont à la police, j'ai des preuves de leur agression et vous comme témoins bien entendu. Syl, Hil, il est 18h15 et je voudrais pas vous presser mais à 19h30 je dois être à une réception !

-Bien entendu.

-Bye les gars c'était une excellente après midi et un repas génial. A tout à l'heure.

Elles s'en allèrent plantant les pilotes qui finalement retournèrent dans leur chambre pour préparer la mission.

Dans la suite de Yuki, les choses se passaient plutôt mal et on entendait des rires.

-Il a osé ! Cet imbécile ! C'est pas drôle, les filles !

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha mais c'est trop drôle ! Wuffy !

-Hilde ! Soit on me matait comme une femelle, avec mâle en chaleur en puissance, soit on se rinçait dans mon décolleté, que je dois te remercier Hilde, soit on me draguait et quand je disais non, ils comprenaient oui ! Mais ils sont cons ou quoi ?

-C'est ça les hommes ! fit Catherine.

Elles s'éclatèrent d'un fou rire et Wufei bouda.

-Arrête de bouder. T'es trop mignon comme ça.

-En parlant de mignon, Heero m'a fait un compliment.

Elles sifflèrent admiratives.

-Et aussi, je dois vous étriper !

-Hein !

-En mission en Alaska ! Y'a rien là-bas ! Rien à part du pétrole !

- Ben, c'est le premier pays auquel j'ai pensé !

-Hil ! Ils savent que je suis frileux et que j'ai horreur d'aller au pôle Nord, Sud !

-Pouvais pas savoir !

-Oui mais…

Ils furent interrompus par une Catherine et une Sylvia assez pressées.

-L'heure tourne les filles et la résidence est à au moins ¾ d'heure de l'hôtel.

-Oh Hil ! Veux tu me rendre un service ?

-Bien sûr ! Lequel ?

-Je veux que tu me voles ça au Musée d'Athènes.

-Quoi ! Mais t'es complètement malade !

-Ecoute, si je pouvais le faire, je le ferai cependant le Dragon n'a jamais promis d'être sage dans son coin. Il nous aide et on l'aide en retour.

-Ok.

-Wufei, déshabille toi et tu vas enfiler la robe.

-Ok. Donc, pour reprendre, je vais te marquer d'un signe sur ta main, ton sang et mon sang doivent être mélangés.

-Wufei, lève les bras.

Il les leva et la robe s'enfila comme un gant. Elle était rouge, moulante avec des brettelles spaghetti, elle descendait jusqu'à ses pieds.

-Oh elle est là ta tache de panda avec ton tatouage de dragon !

-Les filles ! Gardez ça pour vous. Même Sally ignore là où elle est, ainsi que les pilotes mais ça, c'est normal.

-Bref ? demanda Hilde.

-Ah oui ! Pourquoi cette robe s'agrafe par derrière, avec des lacets ?

-Et ? s'impatienta Hilde

-Ah oui !

-Tu te répètes, mon cher Wuffy !

-Tais toi ! Et normalement tu dois entrer en résonance avec le Dragon du Feu.

-Du feu ? Wouh Hilde !

-Vous serez marquées vous aussi. Sylvia, ton élément est le vent car t'es pacifique et toi Catherine, c'est l'eau car tu es agile comme elle.

-Mais il manque la Terre…

-T'inquiète pas Syl ! Le Dragon de la Terre est avec moi. Donc pas besoin de le chercher. Il est en moi. Eh, serrez pas comme des malades, j'ai besoin de respirer. Enfin, approche.

Ses griffes apparurent, il se taillada sa main ainsi qu'aux filles et mélangea leur sang en récitant des formules.

-Voilà ! Bon , on peut se parler télépathiquement.

-Mais les alarmes ?

-T'inquiète ! Le dragon du Feu te guidera.

-Fei tes cheveux maintenant alors assieds toi !

Ils discutèrent encore et encore sur les derniers paramètres de la mission.

-On vaêtre en retard.

- Mais une fille veut se faire belle, Hee-chan alors sois patient. Il est 18h56. Et puis c'est elle qui doit distraire la cible.

-C'est vrai. Sans elle, notre plan capote déclara Trowa.

Ils entendirent le ding de l'ascenseur et virent la plus belle, sexy jeune fille. Ses cheveux voletant dans le vent, une robe qui sculptait sa silhouette de rêve, ses pieds cachés par le bas de sa robe.

-Excusez de notre retard mais Yuki a fait tout un cirque fit Sylvia.

-On y va ?

Elles acquiescèrent.

-Tu les as à tes pieds murmura Sylvia.

-Oh ! La ferme Syl !

-Fei, il fait sensation en fille !

-La ferme Syl.

Elle rit mais vit que Fei rougissait et elle en chercha la raison. Puis elle comprit que c'était à cause de Duo et Heero qui la fixaient depuis un bon moment.

-Mais c'est qu'elle attire du beau monde Fei la fille….

-Syl !

Elles montèrent dans la limousine. Ce fut le silence pendant 10 minutes car les pilotes travaillaient sur des laptops.

- Génial, même Heero et Duo ne lâchent pas de leur laptop ! C'est le monde à l'envers murmura Fei.

Elle reçut un coup de coude de la part de Sylvia, mort de rire. Elle grogna et se promit de tuer Sylvia dans une autre vie.

-Hum. Je crois qu'on a oublié quelque chose.

-Quoi donc Quat-chou ?

-Yuki, pourriez vous porter ce micro ? S'il dit des informations, nous en aurions besoin.

-Portez le micro ?

-Oui.

-Syl, retiens moi ou je fais un meurtre. Elles m'ont soûlé pour que je mette cette robe horde prix et me l'ont serré comme un saucisson et ils veulent me mettre un micro ! Je les assassine !

Elle se précipita sur Quatre mais finalement elle sauta sur Heero et Duo.

-C'est bon, Yuki ! Yuki !

Après 5 minutes, Sylvia prit Yuki à part et lui chuchota :

-C'est bon ? Tu t'es vengé de nous ?

-Mouais. Mais c'est casse pied ! Cette robe ne s'agrafe que par derrière…

-Ok. Les gars, elle s'excuse mais c'est de ma faute si elle est énervée comme ça. Bon elle accepte le micro. Faut le mettre où ?

-Devant et un truc derrière.

-On va juste desserrer le haut glisser le truc et le micro devant mais Heero et Duo vous vous en chargez, je sais pas faire ce genre de truc !

Elle dégrafa la robe, puis ils firent les manipulations. Wufei les regardait faire. Heero mettait le micro sur son soutif tandis que Duo faisait descendre un fil sur son dos. Elle frissonna. Pas de froid mais d'excitation. Comment ces pilotes pouvaient-ils lui faire ce genre de sensation… Wufei se posait la question quand il sentit une main autour de sa taille. Elle sursauta.

-Hum…Vous avez fini ?

-Oui.

Sylvia ré agrafa la robe. Elle tourna son visage vers Sylvia quand elle entendit la voix d'Hilde.

_Nous sommes en position, Fei !_

Ok. Bon, essaye de percevoir la voix du Dragon du feu. Catherine, désactive les alarmes silencieuses et bruyantes.

_Ok. Mais à quoi la reconnaît on ?_

Sa voix est calme mais passionnée. Dangereuse mais douce.

_Bref, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup !_

Concentre toi. Fais le vide en toi-même. Tu l'entendras…

-Yun Yun ?

-Hn ?

-On est arrivés.

Elle descendit de la voiture. Heero offrit son bras, qu'elle accepta sa requête. Ils entrèrent dans le palais d'été de Mr Cordonne. Il retrouva Lady Une, Réléna Dorlian et différents représentants des colonies. Il vit Réléna se tourner vers lui et l'assassiner du regard.

_Oh.Oh. Jalouse que j'ai Heero à mon bras alors que toi tu t'échines à l'avoir ? trop drôle !_

-C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent…A vous de jouer lança Quatre.

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers le bar et fut rejoint par l'organisateur de la soirée.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

-Je me présente : Nicolas Cordonne.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

-Je n'ai pas la sensation de vous connaître sinon je me serais souvenu de votre visage…..

_Mais oui Imbécile Drague ! Des fois, les filles ont raison ! On est cons !_

-Yuki Aizawa.

-N'êtes vous pas la fille de…. ?

-De Mr Aizawa ? Si. Mais si vous parlez d'un autre Aizawa, je ne vois pas qui c'est !

-Vous avez la répartie.

-Très cher.

-Oh, mais je manque à mes devoirs, je vous présente…

-Réléna Dorlian-Peacecraft, vice-ministre des affaires étrangères.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Qui la connaîtrait pas ?

-C'est vrai. Je suis stupide.

-Je me présente Yuki Aizawa.

-Je vous ai vu accompagné… ?

-Mr Odin Lowe et de ses associés. Vous avez sûrement reconnu Mr Raberba-Winner.

-Oui.

_Fei, je l'entends._

Bien maintenant dirige toi au son de sa voix !

_On dirait qu'il chante…_

Fonce !

-Mlle ?

-oh ! Excuse moi, je suis très fatiguée mais je serais ravie de danser avec vous.

-Bien. Si vous permettez.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et commencèrent à valser suivis après par d'autres invités.

Pendant ce temps.

-Heero, je fais des photocopies des documents que j'ai trouvées.

-Je pirate Duo. Ne pas déranger, c'est pas encore compris ?

-Pffff ! Quat, ça se passe comment ?

-Trowa est au hangar à Armures et j'essaye d'avoir les plans !

-Ok. On dirait que notre chère jeune fille sait distraire notre cible.

Ils reprirent le boulot.

_Fei ! Je l'ai volé !_

Alors maintenant file et Cath, déclenche l'alarme quand vous êtes à plus 100 km.

Ok.

-Vous êtes souvent dans les nuages…

-Ah oui ? Mon père me le reproche et il s'étonne de mes résultats de première de la classe.

-Ca m'étonne pas ! Mais vous devez avoir un petit copain….

-Célibataire et fière de l'être.

-Donc je peux tenter ma chance…

-Bien sûr mais avant…

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura : Puis je aller au petit coin ?

Il rougit et lui indiqua la direction des toilettes pour dames.

Elle était dans les toilettes quand elle fut rejointe par Réléna.

_Manquait plus qu'elle !_

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Laissez le tranquille !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien comprise !

-Oh ! Vous voulez dire Heero Yuy ? Je regrette mais je n'ai pas bien compris en quoi c'était vos affaires !

-Ce sont mes affaires étant donné que c'est mon petit copain !

-Oh ? J'en apprends des bonnes aujourd'hui…Je croyais qu'il appartenait à Mr Duo Maxwell. Prenez vous vos rêves pour des réalités ?

-Dès que j'aurai fait le nécessaire, Heero me reviendra.

-J'en doute ! Voyez vous, j'ai déjeuné avec eux et j'ai visité Athènes. Ils m'ont même offert une glace, et on m'a raconté la manière dont ils se sont mis en couple grâce à Wufei….

-Je hais Wufei pour ce qu'il a fait à moi et Hilde.

-Prenez pas Hilde. Elle est heureuse avec son Max. vous êtes la seule à ne pas avoir avancé…Seriez vous une adolescente en manque d'amour ?

-Que savez vous ? Vous êtes une mangeuse d'hommes !

-Quoi ? Ca vous dérange que mon corps soit plus attrayant que le vôtre ?

D'où est ce que je sors des phrases pareilles moi ! Chui pas une fille à la base !

_Grâce à nous, tes hormones !_

Je me disais aussi.

-Ecoutez ! Vous feriez mieux d'oublier Heero car il n'est pas prêt de quitter Duo pour vous.

Réléna grinça et murmura un 'je me vengerai'.

-Pfffffffff ! Réléna me déteste ! Ben je ne t'apprécie pas non plus.

Pendant ce temps

-Heero, accélère !

-Je peux pas aller plus vite que la musique Duo !

-Il nous faut une autre distraction et vite fit Quatre.

-On ne tiendra pas longtemps Heero. Déclara Trowa.

Wufei qui entendit l'appel désespéré des pilotes, réarrangea son maquillage, ses cheveux puis il activa plusieurs armures mobiles qui s'attaquèrent à la salle de réception.

Sylvia récupéra les pilotes et les firent monter en limousine.

-Vous avez réussi ?

-Heureusement que ses armures sont intervenues.

-Comme si elle avait entendu notre appel.

-Mais où est Yuki ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai vu qu'elle s'enfuyait avec Mr Cordonne.

Au milieu du feu, se trouvait Hilde, Catherine et Wufei, la fille. Elles se regardèrent puis s'envolèrent vers la nuit profonde en direction de l'hôtel.

Le lendemain, la presse s'empara de l'affaire. Wufei prenait son petit déjeuner sur la terrasse de l'hôtel quand un cri le surprit.

-Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez bien.

-Mr Cordonne ?

-J'arrive pas à vous retrouver dans un tel brasier.

-Comment…comment avez vous su que j'étais là ?

-Une amie à vous m'a prévenu. Sylvia Noventa.

-Oh ! Je vais bien.

-Pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite à dîner.

-Je suis désolée. Mon père veut me revoir. Veux vérifier si je veux bien.

-Laissez moi vos coordonnées.

-Je préfère vous contacter alors laissez moi vos coordonnées internet et mobile.

-Je vous contacterai dès mon retour chez moi.

-J'attendrai votre appel avec impatience.

Il lui fit un baise main et s'en alla.

-Ouuuuuuuuuuuh ! Wufei fait des ravages.

-La ferme Syl !

-Vous auriez du le voir hier soir !

-On a loupé quelque chose ! Mais je regrette pas d'avoir volé ce trésor.

-Hil ! C'était si excitant.

-Cat ! T'auras droit à ton tour !

-Génial !

-Vous vous êtes pas fait repérer ?

-Aussi silencieuse qu'un chat et invisible telle une souris.

-Bon. Préparez vos affaires.

-On part et les pilotes ?

-Les Mads m'envoient en France et j'ai ressenti l'appel du Dragon du vent quant aux pilotes, on leur laisse un message à la réception. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour le reste et puis il ne me reste qu'une semaine après je deviens un garçon. Enfin, retour au normal.

-Ok. Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Le Dragon me l'a dit.

Elles firent leurs valises. Les pilotes se réveillèrent et virent qu'il y avait un mot qui leur était destiné.

_Chers Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre,_

_Quand vous aurez ce mot, nous serons loin de l'hôtel, dans un avion pour être exacte. Je suis désolée, nous sommes désolées de partir comme des voleuses mais mon père m'a demandé après l'attentat d'hier soir et il a insisté que je revienne auprès de lui. Il ne veut pas me perdre. Par la même occasion, je lui ai dit que je venais avec des copines. _

_Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance et j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir bientôt._

_Gros Bisous._

_Yuki Aizawa._

_PS : Si vous voulez me contacter, demandez à vos MADS mes coordonnées. C'est eux qui les ont ! Bisous tous plein._

Dans un musée d'Athènes, on déplorait l'absence de bracelet Dragon. Les inspecteurs Sirtakis et Anderson interrogeaient tout le monde. Le soir, ils se rendirent dans une église.

-Alors ?

-C'est le Dragon Sacré qui est derrière tout ça.

-Ca voudrait dire qu'il est en vie mais faible pour continuer. Laissez le continuer ses vols puis ensuite on attaquera.

-Bien. Ce sera fait selon vos désirs…

-Cependant, rien ne vous empêche de le taquiner un peu.

Il souria.

A suivre……………………………………………………………………………………………

J'ai fini ! Comme je suis contente ! Bon j'espère que vous allez apprécier !

Sanzo : C'est bizarre pas de remarques cinglantes…

Feylie : c'est ce que j'allais dire…

Mama : La ferme Sanzo !

Wufei : pourquoi c'est moi qui trinque ! En plus je me dispute avec Réléna !

Duo : je t'ai trouvé très bien Wufei !

Heero : Excellent !

Trowa : Spectaculaire !

Quatre : Grandiose !

Feylie : zut, me reste plus aucun adjectif… Juste : bravo !

Wufei : Mais pourquoi moi ?

Mama : T'étais trop mimi ! Bises et au prochain chapitre ! et désolée t'être si en retard mais j'ai eu des contre temps comme les études, la maladie( gros, énormerhume !), regler l'inscription en fac...Pas mal de problèmes familiaux! Désolée et j'essayerai d'être à jour d'ici 3 semaines! et bonnes vacances à tous!


	6. Chapter 6

Heero : ………

Duo : Bon, on peut commencer !

Wufei : Ouais….T'as raison Heero !

Duo : Je me demande quand on aura un moment hot avec Wuffy !(Rougissement de ce dernier)

Wufei : La ferme et on commence !

**Chapitre 5 **: _L'Empire Noir, la menace._

Wufei se retransforma en garçon et retourna à la maison. A Paris, plusieurs hommes habillés de noir l'avaient attaqué durant sa recherche des dragons. Ca y est ! Ils étaient tous là. Maintenant, il devait reconquérir ses pouvoirs perdus afin qu'ils reprennent le contrôle sur tous les dragons. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris par le silence des lieux. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit à boire. Puis il tendit l'oreille, il entendait Heero crier et Trowa aussi.

Oh non ! Génial ! Je suis rentré le mauvais soir ! Le soir Heero et Trowa sont plus soumis que dominants. Pourquoi ont ils décidés de le faire le même soir ! Un couple, je peux gérer mais là 2 ! Je vais devoir entrer dans une méditation très profonde !

_Mais au fond de toi, tu les envies, monsieur le puceau !_

Maintenant le dragon en rajoute !

_Ben quoi ? Tu es pur, Wufei et c'est normal pour toi… Ton éducation en est la cause. Mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu des relations intimes avec Meiran ?_

Tout simplement, je détestais Meiran et elle me le rendait bien !

_Oui mais à la fin…_

Je la respectais c'est tout ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! J'étais plus préoccupé par mes études…La guerre servait à rien pour moi ! Il faut dire que j'étais un grand froussard… Le sang me répugnait.

_Le petit Wufei, gentil et doux avec la nature a disparu pour faire place à un homme misogyne, cynique et qui déteste qu'on franchisse son espace personnel !_

Hé ! J'y peux rien. Je suis de nature méfiante et alors ma confiance, je ne l'accorde pas facilement ! Mais je voulais te poser une question : POURQUOI AS TU FAIT POUSSER MES CHEVEUX !

_Je les veux plus longs Wufei ! Et puis, ils ne sont pas aussi longs que ton cher Maxwell…_

Depuis quand, c'est mon cher Maxwell !

_Oh ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…_

J'ai horreur de ça !

_De quoi ?_

Quand tu parles par énigme !

_Je pense que c'est mieux de chercher les réponses soi même._

Merci professeur.

_Pas de quoi, mon cher élève favori !_

Ouais, et j'explique comment pour ma croissance capillaire spontanée, monsieur le professeur ?

_Que les Inuits ont inventés un nouveau produit capillaire !_

Mouais autant dire que le Père Noël existe ! En plus, ils vont me gêner les yeux !

_Attache-les._

Tu me gonfles !

_Continue et encore un coup de croissance capillaire spontanée !_

Parce que tu trouves que mi dos, c'est pas long !

_Eh ! En fille, c'est plus long que ça !_

Tu m'énerves !

_Tu l'as cherché ! _

Non ! Tu n'oserais pas ?

_Oh ! Je vais me gêner._

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Les pilotes encore sous le coup de leurs orgasmes respectifs se réveillèrent au hurlement de désespoir . Ils descendirent toutes armes dehors. Il virent Wufei en train de pleurer et son visage dans ses mains. Ils remarquèrent que sa chevelure avait pris de la longueur. Elle atteignait le bas du dos de Wufei.

-Est ce que ça va ?

-Alors non ! Mais pas du tout, Quatre !

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en Alaska pour que tu ais….

-Hee-chan !

-Arrête ce surnom !

-Et je ne peux pas le tuer cet imbécile ! Il m'énerve à venir dans mes pensées, lui alors, je le prends et je le retourne et je le rôtis au four !

-Wu-chan ?

-Maxwell ! Mon nom est WuFEI ! Et je vais régler ça demain. Bonne nuit à tous !

Et il s'en alla. Les pilotes, surpris, se regardèrent.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a le Wu-man ?

-Tu vois, Duo, j'en sais rien ! On dirait qu'il a des crises…

-Hormonales ! Comme une fille ! Non là, je te crois pas, little one.

-Wufei est au-dessus de tout ça ! Il est la dernière personne à faire des crises…

Quatre, Trowa et Duo : (T.T)'

-Tu sais, Hee-chan, rappelle toi la fois, où il m'a poursuivi dans toute la maison, à cause de la teinture que je lui avait faite à son insu…..

-Duo, tu l'avais bien cherché aussi ! Et puis, quand il a fait une scène car on mangeait trop gras, pas équilibré et il surveillait son poids !

-Et puis, la fois où j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de l'asperger d'eau

-Heu, Trowa, ce n'était pas ton genre ! déclara Quatre.

-D'accord. J'ai compris. Wufei est susceptible….

-Irascible

-Misogyne

-Cynique

-Sarcastique….On pourrait en sortir plein sur lui à l'allure où on va !

-Mais on l'aime comme ça finit Quatre.

-Et moi alors ?

-Mais je t'aime encore plus Trowa, d'ailleurs je peux te le prouver.

-Dans la chambre ! firent Heero et Duo

-Allons y !

Endormi, Wufei se retrouva plongé dans un rêve des plus étranges. Il était dans un château, il portait des vêtements qui révélaient un peu trop son corps à son goût c'est à dire un débardeur en soie légère de couleur crème, et un short de même constitution et couleur.

-Votre Majesté, habillez vous voyons, vous êtes attendus dans la grande salle !

-Mais attendez ! je ne suis pas……

-On se dépêche !

On l'habilla et puis on le dirigea dans une salle d'eau. On le positionna devant la fontaine.

_Non, Wufei, ne fais pas ça !_

Ses pouvoirs augmentèrent à vue d'œil et il hurla.

_Wufei ! Reviens à moi !_

-Quel beauté, ce dragon !

« oh oui………..Quatre……….oh oui…………… »

« Trowa………….oh ! c'est trop bon !... T'es si étroit ! »

_Suis les Wufei, écoute leurs voix, reviens vers moi !_

-Il va nous échapper ! Le laisser pas fuir !

« Duo………………….Duooooooooooooooooooo ! Plus fort ! Vas y continueeee ! »

« Heeroooooooo ! Oh oui ! Oh oui ! »

Ils t'attendent ! Va les rejoindre !

« Ohh si Wufei était avec moi ou avec nous ! »

_Ce sont les pensées de Duo._

« Wufei serait il si soumis à mes caresses … ? »

_Pensées d'Heero… Rejoins les ! ils t'attendent !_

« Wufei m'inquiète de temps en temps… »

« Il revient vers nous… »

_Viens, prends ma main ! Quatre et Trowa t'attendent aussi !_

-Non ! NONNNNNNNNNNNN !

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à pleurer, de biens gros sanglots. Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre et Trowa débarquèrent dans sa chambre et ils le serrèrent.

-C'est fini, Wufei ! C'est fini !

-Il ne te feront pas de mal ! Aucun, on t'en fait la promesse, frérot !

Il se raccrocha à eux, tout en déversant ses larmes puis arrivèrent Heero et Duo.

-Qu'est ce qui passe, Quat-chan ?

-Je crois, Duo, que Wufei a cru qu'on l'abandonnait dans une grande souffrance…il hurlait, il avait mal Duo, très très mal. Avec mon empathie, je l'ai senti et je me suis précipité avec Trowa.

-Celui qui a organisé ce cauchemar était très intelligent !

-Penses tu pendant qu'on lui a injecté quelque chose ? demanda Heero.

-Je ne sais pas, Heero. Mais il faudrait qu'on reste à ses côtés cette nuit…déclara Trowa

Wufei s'accrocha à Quatre comme si sa vie en dépendait et Trowa les protégea en les entourant de ses bras. Duo et Heero firent de même du coté droit de Wufei. Et la main droite de Wufei se raccrocha à la natte de Duo et Heero posa sa main au-dessus de la sienne. Et ils s'endormirent serrés contre Wufei.

Ce dernier se réveilla en sentant une chaleur qui l'entourait. Il sourit. Le vrai sourire de Wufei. Celui que Wufei montrait rarement. Le doux, le bienheureux. Puis, il revient à la réalité. Il sentit deux choses dures contre lui. Une derrière, une devant. Il remarqua sa position. Durant la nuit, il s'était raccroché à Duo, son visage était caché dans son cou. Quatre le tenait fermement par la taille ainsi que Trowa. Il ne voulait pas baisser les yeux. Il comprit ce que c'était les choses dures.

Duo murmura un « Let me sleep » puis se retourna en emportant Wufei. Cependant Wufei se retrouva à moitié allongé sur Duo et Heero avec un Quatre plus collant qu'autre chose et un Trowa suivant le mouvement. Sa tête se retrouva sur le torse d'Heero. _Bon je crois qu'il fallait les réveiller ; _mais le dragon en décida autrement ! Wufei devait se reposer, après l'attaque de l'Empire Noir dans son sommeil, il fallait être vigilant. Il protégerait Wufei contre ses attaques mentales mais il reconnut la force de ces pilotes : en restant à ces côtés, ils avaient crée, à eux quatre, une barrière mystique qui empêchait toute intrusion mentale. Bon, il le collait un peu mais bon, Wufei avait besoin de marques affectives, lui qui en avait reçu très peu dans enfance.

Il fit endormir Wufei et le pressa un peu plus contre Duo et Heero. Quatre et Trowa le tenaient fermement. Le forme astral du Dragon s'éleva dans le ciel et il poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler les murs de plusieurs maisons et il fit comprendre que tous les objets devaient se laisser capturer par les différents dragons et il défia les dieux. L'Empire Noir entendit cet appel et comprit que le Dragon Sacré n'allait pas se laisser attraper aussi facilement. Hilde, Sylvia et Catherine comprirent et commencèrent à voyager à travers le monde pour voler les objets.

Mais revenons en à Wufei.

Il se réveilla vers 11h30. Il sentit que Quatre et Duo respiraient dans son cou. Heero servait d'oreiller et Trowa de couverture. Puis Duo commença à bouger ses hanches contre Wufei en suçotant son cou. Wufei était rouge d'embarras. Heero balada sa main sur le torse de Wufei. Il soupira de bien-être.

_Allez réponds lui ! un ptit mouvement des hanches !_

T'as fumé ou quoi ?

_Non ! La clope c'est pas mon truc !_

Il faut que je les réveille ! ils ont tous une……

_Une… ?_

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

_Non. Dis le ! C'est pas un gros mot !_

J'ai trop la honte ! Ma vie sexuelle est inexistante !

_Tu sais, si tu répondais à son appel, tu en aurais un aperçu !_

Mais il est avec Heero ! Je ne peux pas ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux, c'est non !

_Puceau ! Puceau ! Vierge ! Vierge !_

Pourquoi Vierge ?

_T'es aussi une fille !_

Ah non ! Je ne le suis pas !

_Si._

Non !

_Si._

Non !

_Infini de si et je gagne !_

Gaki !

_Et fier de l'être ! C'est bien de garder son âme d'enfant de temps en temps ! Au fait dis le nom…une ér… ?_

Une érection matinale !

_Bah voilà ! Tu y arrives ! Maintenant réponds à cet appel de débauche, qu'est ce que t'as à perdre ?_

Rien.

_Alors, on y va !_

Il commença à répondre à l'appel des hanches de Duo. Ce dernier soupira de bien-être et répondit plus franchement. Sa tête se frottait contre Heero puis se retrouva juste au dessus de celle de son entrejambe. En créant ce mouvement de friction, Heero soupira d'aise et commença à gémir. Quatre suit le mouvement et se frotta contre la jambe de Wufei et Trowa suivit le mouvement de Quatre. Puis on entendit des gémissements, puis des orgasmes se firent entendre. Wufei était très content, le Dragon l'avait initié au plaisir du sexe mais ça devenait grave si c'était un dragon qui faisait son initiation, mais il fut nettoyé par magie. Puis décida qu'il serait temps de les réveillait.

Il essaya de se lever mais tout le monde s'accrochait à lui, il les entraîna dans sa chute sur le sol. Il se retrouvèrent dans un enchevêtrement de jambes, de bras. Ils se réveillèrent.

-Dites les gars, je veux bien qu'on me serre mais pas trop et puis si vous faites des rêves érotiques, éviter d'impliquer mon nom dedans.

Il rougissait. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils avaient des caleçons ou boxers mouillés et ce n'était pas de l'urine. Wufei 'grumpfa' (Feylie : c'est quoi ça, lol) et sortit de la maison afin de faire ses katas habituels.

Les autres se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains la plus proche ensuite ils préparèrent le repas.

Durant le repas, on entendait pas un bruit sauf celui des couverts. Wufei les regardait masticoter leurs aliments. Il était embarrassé et Quatre comprit que la colère était imminente.

-Bon c'est quoi maintenant ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Fit Heero.

-De ce matin…

Silence gêné.

-Ecoutez les gars, ça arrive à tout le monde ! J'étais un peu gêné quand vous avez gémi mon nom……mais je n'en ferai rien.

-Wufei, par rapport à ton cauchemar…

-Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangés durant vos nuits de plaisir respectives, Quatre.

-Non ! Ce qu'il veut dire, tu n'es pas seul ! Dis nous ce qui te tracasse. Déclara Duo. Depuis, l'Alaska, tu n'es plus le même !

-Je ne peux et je ne veux pas en parler…Du moins pas pour l'instant, c'est encore trop confus pour moi, alors attendez que j'y voie clair.

Duo allait protester mais Heero l'en empêcha en secouant la tête.

-Tu sais où nous trouver en cas de besoin.

-Oui Hee-chan et je sais même vous trouver si j'ai besoin d'assouvir mes pulsions sexuelles !

Silence gêné.

-Je plaisante ! C'est une blague…je ne vous ferai jamais ça ! Après toutes mes emmerdes pour que vous sortiez ensemble, je refuse de briser quoi que ce soit entre vous !

Il ponctua sa phrase par un sourire confiant. Puis le soleil jouant sur sa peau bronzée, le rendait presque irréel. Il revoyait Yuki souriante. Et ils virent que Wufei les fixait.

-J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ?

-On on….réfléchissait.

-Ok Trowa.

-Au fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose….Wuffy !

-Mon nom est Wufei. Vas y pose ta question.

-As tu aimé d'avoir 4 garçons et avoir du plaisir rien qu'en pensant à toi ? As tu aimé cet instant de débauche intégrale ?

Ils attendaient sa réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre : des joues rouges et il plongea le regard dans son thé à la menthe.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Il sortit un 'Duo est un hentai'

-Fier de l'être.

Il roula des yeux.

-Vais prendre ma douche, pervers !

-Tu veux qu'on te rejoigne ? demandèrent Heero et Duo.

-Oui comme ça je vous claquerai la porte au nez ! Obsédés !

Il s'enfuit et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

-Non mais à quoi vous jouez ? interrogea Quatre

-C'est pas comme ça qu'il va tomber dans votre lit les gars…

-Tro-chan, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

-Oh que si ! Je sais que vous êtes amoureux de lui, tous les 2 !

Ils rougirent.

-Vous croyez qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Wufei me doit Trowa, il s'est sacrifié pour nous et il s'enferme dans sa solitude…Il m'inquiète, c'est mon petit frère que je dois protéger contre de méchants prédateurs comme vous !

-Seulement vous avez tellement peur de trahir l'un ou l'autre, alors vous ne faites rien…Agissez bon sang ! Il y en a six qui veulent sauter Wufei rien que chez les Preventers alors imaginez l'extérieur, si vous aviez vu le nombre de regards qu'il a reçu, alors pensez, si Wufei en aperçoit un et lui réponde… ? Vous êtes dans la mélasse les gars ! Et je sais que quand il tombe amoureux, c'est vraiment ! Agissez bon sang ! Par contre, si vous lui faites le moindre mal, vous mourrez de ma main et celle de Quatre, d'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Bien, on vous laisse régler les autres détails et appelez nous pour le plan séduction !

Ils s'en allèrent.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Tu aimes Wufei, toi aussi ?

-hn…

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? On se dit tout, non ?

-Mais si je te l'avais dis, l'aurais-tu accepté ? A l'époque, notre relation débutait et puis Wufei était si content qu'on se soit trouvés, j'ai pas voulu déranger…Puis petit à petit, j'ai remarqué que tu tombais amoureux de lui mais tu ne le voyais pas…Ne te méprends pas, je t'aime Duo, Aishiteru zutto Duo cependant je me sens incomplet sans Wufei…

-Je le savais…J'aurai dû m'en compte…Love you babe always but je me sens incomplet sans Fei-chan ! Surtout son corps, il est si tentant….

Ils grognèrent.

-Le plus grave c'est qu'il n'en a pas conscience !

-Ce serait plus facile pour toi pour le séduire, moi, il me considère comme un rival…

-Je ne pense pas…C'est juste que….

-Qu'il a toujours eu un rival fit Trowa

-Treize puis toi car tu étais le meilleur d'entre nous et tu croyais aux idées de Réléna…

-Et puis c'est un soldat remarqua Quatre. Il n'a fait que ça dans sa courte vie alors le pacifisme total, il n'y a pas cru et puis les Preventers, c'est un truc de remplacement…puisqu'il a dit adieu à sa Nataku, Meiran pour être exact… C'est lui qui travaille à temps plein ici et c'est bien le seul…

-Vous avez décidé pour votre plan ?

-De quoi tu parles Quat-chou ?

-Plan de séduction ! Voyons… Objectif : Wufei. Acceptez vous la maison ?

-Eh Quat-chan, tu ne vas pas trop…..

-Nimiryu Ryoukai.

-Bien Heero ! Duo ?

-Ok. Kitto Ok.

-Yes !

-J'ignorais que tu étais si malin !

-Il y a encore plein de choses dont on ignore sur moi, mon cher Trowa….Et c'est moi le stratège dans l'équipe !

-Quatre Raberba-Winner est un pervers si ses ancêtres le savaient, ils se retourneraient dans leurs tombes.

Il tira la langue.

-Bon ! Maintenant, voilà le plan…

Wufei fit son footing dans le parc de la propriété et se baigna dans le lac pour se rafraîchir et bronza en tenue d'Adam. (Bien, je fais une remarque au lecteur : Le premier qui balance que je bronze à poil, je le Omae o korosu, c'est clair ? **Mama** : Tu vois là, rien que d'y penser, ça fait rêver….Mama en mode bavage sur le clavier…)

Il retourna vers la propriété et vit que les autres avaient un comportement bizarre. Quatre souriait en le voyant, Trowa le gratifia par un ébouriffement dans ses cheveux , Duo et Heero regardaient Will & Grace alors qu'Heero refusait catégoriquement de la regarder.

-Wufei, va regarder la télé. On s'occupe du dîner.

-Trowa et toi ?

-Oui.

Il alla s'asseoir avec les pilots 01 et 02. Les pilotes se resserrèrent pour laisser place à Wufei. Puis Wufei en eu marre et plaça Duo sur les genoux du Perfect Soldier pour plus de place.

-Ben voilà ! Vous me serriez trop !

-Désolés.

-Pas grave ! Alors ? Will & Grace ? Heero, tu m'étonnes !

-Ah bon ?

-Bah oui ! Je croyais que tu détestais cette série…

-Pas vraiment… Duo m'embêtait à venir me chercher alors que j'étais sur mon ordi alors…

-Tu as agi en conséquence, tu as pris les devants !

-Un peu sinon tu le connais…

-Un peu trop à mon goût !

Ils rirent.

-Parlez comme si j'étais pas là… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger !

-Désolé baka.

-Désolé Maxwell !

-Oh tu reviens au nom de famille ?

Il vit le regard triste de Duo.

-Désolé. Question d'habitude.

-Dis Wufei ?

-Hn ?

-Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ton passé ? Tu sais, on sait tout de l'un et l'autre….

-Parce que je connais Yuy et je suis sûr qu'il a déjà piraté et qu'il a trouvé mon dossier et qu'il a du tout vous dire.

-Mais ce n'est que des papiers Wu-chan ! On veut entendre ta version des faits…

-Il n'y a rien à raconter et puis c'est pas bien de ressasser le passé !

-On voudrait juste te connaître Wu-chan !

_Où est l'arnaque là-dedans ? _

-Duo, je pense pas qu'il aime qu'on le fasse tourner autour du pot, va à l'essentiel !

-C'est quoi ton aliment préféré ?

Wufei écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Personne ne prenait le temps de connaître Wufei et il faisait en sorte que personne n'entre dans son jardin secret. Les pilotes, Sally, Une, Mariemaia se sentaient proches de lui mais quelque part aussi éloignés…Il y avait un mur entre eux comme si Wufei se protégeait de lui-même.

Tout le monde attendait sa réponse ainsi que Trowa et Quatre qui étaient venus les rejoindre à la fin de préparation du repas.

-Les nouilles sautées au poulet, aussi le riz avec un bon steak à point et les pâtes à la carbonara.

-On ne le savait pas…

-Pourquoi les nouilles sautées en premier ? demanda Trowa.

Il sourit en pensant à un souvenir.

-Parce que c'est la première chose que j'ai mangé en fuguant de chez moi avec mon père…

-Tu as fugué ! s'exclamèrent les pilotes.

-Pas dans le sens où vous le croyez ! Ma mère était une piètre cuisinière, elle ne savait même pas cuire un gâteau si c'est pour vous dire…Bref, la famille a décidé que ce serait un traiteur qui devrait s'occuper de la cuisine…Elle fut vexée mais elle s'en remis…Seulement, le traiteur ne variait pas les plaisirs : légumes et riz ! Rien de gras, bourrés de protéines, poissons….On pouvait se retrouver avec 5 fois avec le même repas par semaine alors ma mère alla se plaindre chez les anciens mais ils s'en fichaient royalement ! C'était la cuisine de la perfection ! Pas pour ma mère en tout cas, donc elle reprit la cuisine ! Mon père a cru défaillir quand il la vit aux fourneaux alors il me prit dans ses bras et on sortit de la maison, c'était un palais plutôt…Et on entra dans le premier restaurant. Mon père n'avait jamais goûté de nouilles sautées alors ce fut des nouilles sautées ! Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment-là ! Ce fut les premières nouilles sautées, les excellentes ! Même si j' en ai mangé des industrielles, je préfère que ce soit fait traditionnellement, c'est meilleur ! Et puis ça me rappelle mon père et ma mère qui, malgré le respect des traditions, ont toujours voulu que j'ai une vie normale…

-Qu'est devenu le cuisinier des nouilles ?

-Il est mort quand L5 (Feylie : vive Popstar, mdr ! Mama : LOL) a explosé… Je le sais, je suis passé devant son restaurant et il y avait beaucoup de clients. Il m'a fait un signe de la main et il m'a souri…Il savait que je faisais des études et que j'étais très brillant d'ailleurs je devais partir pour faire un entretien pour une école prestigieuse et j'ai fait escale sur une colonie où il y avait un champ de fleurs. C'est là qu'est enterré Meiran… Je me suis retrouvé seul avec mes souvenirs…

-Ta mère a su que tu avais dérogé à la règle ? demanda Heero.

-Oh que oui ! Mon père et moi, on a eu le savon de notre vie mais en cachette, on allait dans ce resto pour manger des nouilles sautées en famille ! C'était là qu'on oubliait qu'on était des Chang, Clan Dragon, tout ! On redevenait une famille avec un père, une mère et un enfant unique qu'on adore…Elle me manque cette époque…

Son regard se fit mélancolique et il sourit tristement.

-C'est si rare de te voir vulnérable, Wu-chan !

-C'est WuFEI et ne crois pas que je ne sais pas combien fois tu as décortiqué mon nom juste avant ! Et dites vous bien que c'est la dernière fois…Je ne suis pas vulnérable !

-Wufei, ce qu'il veut dire c'est que tu ne te confies pas souvent…Tu ne parles pas, tu t'enfermes ! Tu t'es ouvert que lorsqu'on s'est mis ensemble les uns avec les autres !

-Comme ça, je n'entendais plus de Trowa a fait ci ou Heero, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

-Mais oui, t'es un…

-Gros nounours mal léché ! Je le sais, Heero !

-Comment tu le sais ? Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Yuki !

Oupssssss !

-J'ai deviné ?

Il fut scruté par quatre regards qui essayaient de transpercer son âme afin d'y voir des secrets non dévoilés.

-Ce que j'ai faim ! On mange quoi ?

-Des pâtes à la carbonara !

-Chouette ! On y va ?

Ils se levèrent quand ils entendirent le laptop de Wufei sonner.

Il alla dans sa chambre et se rendit compte que c'était Nicolas Cordonne qui lui avait envoyé un message instantané…

-Wufei, avec qui tu discutes sur MSN ?

-Personne Heero. Personne. On va manger ?

Il acquiesça. Mais Wufei resta quelque instants pour discuter avec lui…

_Nicolas : Alors comment va ?_

_Sexy : Je vais bien et vous ?_

_Nicolas : Très bien. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des vacances prochainement…_

_Sexy : C'est-à-dire non pas avant 3 mois…Pourquoi ? Vous pouvez me tutoyer !_

_Nicolas : Merci…Dommage, je voulais t'inviter à dîner._

_Sexy : Désolée mais je suis occupée !_

-Wufei ? Tu viens ? On t'attend !

_Sexy : Faut que j'aille manger, je reviens d'ici qques minutes ! A tout de suite !_

Il se mit en "Absente" et descendit manger.

-C'était qui ?

-Personne.

-T'es sur ?

-Oui. C'est fini l'inquisition ?

-Désolé.

Il grumpfa.

-Tu manges ton plat préféré !

-Hé ! Je n'aime pas ce que tu sous-entends Trowa…

-Je n'insinue rien du tout !

-Mais oui et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier alu……

Silence.

-Quoi ?

-C'est la première fois que tu fais une blague….déclara Duo

-Et…. ?

-C'est bizarre. Qui aurait pu croire que Wuffy aimait l'humour…

-Mon nom est WuFEI.. FEI… C'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de décortiquer un prénom !

-Non, tu es trop sexy en colère !

Il écarquilla ses yeux ébènes et rougit à vitesse de la lumière.

_Oh oh_ pensèrent les autres pilotes.

-Maxwell, aujourd'hui tu périras par Nataku !

-Ahhhhhhh ! au secours !

Il se mit à le poursuivre dans toute la maison quand soudain( La musique genre talin.. ! Wufei : Ir-ré-cu-pé-ra-ble ! Mama Tire sa langue), il sentit un danger. Il hurla : A TERRE !

Tout le monde le fit et il y eut une grande explosion. Les responsables rirent en voyant la maison détruite et s'en allèrent s'en inquiéter, après tout le dragon ne se trouvait pas là mais il lui laissèrent un message.

Wufei se releva ainsi que ses frères d'armes.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas touchés par les décombres fit Trowa

-Hee-chan ça va ?

-Hn ! arrête avec ce surnom !

-Wufei, fit Quatre.

Il se releva en nettoyant ses vêtements et vit un message en rouge capital

DRAGON, NOUS NE SAVONS PAS OU TU ES POUR LE MOMENT MAIS SACHES QUE NOUS DÉTRUIRONS CHAQUE MAISON QUI FONT PARTIE DE TA FAMILLE OU TRIBU…PRENDS GARDE A TOI. SI TU VEUX, RENDS TOI SANS CONDITION ET TOUT LE MONDE SERA EPARGNE. NOUS T'AIMONS.

L'EMPIRE NOIR.

-Mais qu'est ce c'est l'empire noir ?

-Pas tes oignons ! fit Wufei en grognant

-Famille, Tribu…Je ne comprends pas déclara Quatre

-Ils en veulent à une personne en particulier, le dragon !

-C'est pas moi en tout cas Heero…

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Sûr. Ne cherchez pas d'infos sur eux. Je m'en charge fit il avec une lueur rouge dans son regard.

Heero remarqua que Wufei avait une main verte ressemblait à une griffe. Il virent que les autres l'avaient remarqué mais ils décidèrent de ne pas objecter la décision de Wufei tout en acquiescant.

En tout cas, l'Empire Noir devait être une sacrée menace car ils n'avaient pas vu Wufei aussi énervé de tout leur vie.

A suivre…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mama : FINI !

Feylie mode cry : désolée pour le retard... je suis lente, hyper lente et j'oublie surtout... gomen !

Sanzo : Mouais !

Mama : Ce qui veut dire ?

Sanzo : Rien !

Duo : Evitons de nous fâcher !

Heero : bref, elle vous rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre !

Wufei : Bisous ! Eh ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dit ça !

Quatre : T'es trop kawai !

Trowa : Choupinet !

Heero et Duo prennent Wufei et l'enferme dans une chambre.

Quatre : Qu'est qu'ils sont possessifs ! Mama, tu feras un de ces jours un 1x2x3x4x5 ?

Feylie : OO... no coment..

Trowa : je te savais pas aussi pervers !

Mama : Mode réflexion….J'aimerais bien faire un 2x3x5 ou 1x4x5 ou 1x3x5 ou 2x4x5 mais un 1x2x3x4x5 là Quatre tu m' intéresse ! Vas y balance !

Sanzo : la conférence des pervers vient de commencer, par ici s'il vous plait…

Désolée du retard, je viens de commencer ma fac de medecine et je bosse plus pour la fac mais si je m'ennuie dans les amphi j'essayerai de vous écrire un autre chapitre et ne vous inquiétez le chap itre 6 est déjà en route faut juste maintenant que j'écrive la fin!


	7. Chapter 7

Heero: Pfffffff On est de retour….

Duo:Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour…

Mama: Pourquoi ça sonne Pokémon ici?!!!!

Wufei: T'es pas fan d'un couple?!!!

Mama: Oui et alors, j'adore Sasha et Ondine (En anglais: Ash et Misty!) comme couple!!! Ils sont aussi délirants que Végéta et Bulma dans Dragon Ball!!

Draco: Complètement malade!

Bad Boys: C'est maintenant que tu le remarques?!!! (TT)'

Mama tire la langue et on devait commencer et en avant!

**Chapitre 6**_: Wufei et les Fraises ou Comment séduire Wufei alors que la situation actuelle est plus que menaçante…_

Il avait changé de maison à la vitesse de la lumière cependant Wufei devait voir Hilde, Catherine et Sylvia.

Avec cette menace, il devait prévenir aussi les Preventers et les MADS. Le dragon lui souffla qu'il pouvait se transformer en fille mais il repoussa l'idée au fond de sa tête.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre cherchait le truc qui pourrait faire tomber Wufei.

-Hum…..hum……

-T'as pas d'idée, little one?

-Non pas la moindre! Et toi?

-Il adore le chocolat, fondu, chaud, c'est sa faiblesse, il en mange en cachette!

-D'accord, mais il faut quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, un aliment, un fruit qu'on n'a pas l'idée qu'il pourrait manger!

-Ben, on ne le trouve pas!

-Attends! fit Duo. Vous souvenez–vous que Wufei avait une crise…

-Il en fait tout le temps des crises…

-Hee-chan, laisse moi finir! La pastèque!

-Duo, tout le monde aime la pastèque!

-Sauf Lady Une! répondit Duo

-Définitivement pas un exemple!

Ils se mirent à réfléchir.

Pendant ce temps avec Wufei.

-Ca va depuis Paris?

-Non pas trop! Ils sont à ma recherche…

-A la nôtre aussi!

-Alors?

-On a réussi à voler pas mal d'objets, suis moi!

Elles arrivèrent dans une place magnifique rempli d'objets d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Wufei s'agenouilla et prononça une incantation et les objets volèrent et réintégrèrent le corps de Wufei.

-Wow fit Hilde.

-Ils sont où ces objets? demanda Sylvia

-Dans mon palais en Chine à l'abri des regards et protégés par moi…enfin du Dragon

-Georges nous demande Syl!

-Ohh! C'est qu'il a préparé les fraises…

-Les quoi? demanda Wufei très intéressé

-Fraises….C'est mon péché mignon avec le chocolat!

-Si j'avais su que Wufei aimait les fraises!

-Fermez la sur ce péché car je risque d'être vanné par les autres!

Il vit les fraises et commença à les dévorer.

-Eh Wu, laisses en nous!

Elles se précipitèrent avant que Wufei ne finisse tout le pot.

Pendant ce temps, les pilotes

-Faut jouer sur la séduction!

-Quat, on l'avait compris! Mais comment?!!! Il est presque aussi anti social qu'Heero!

Regard noir de ce dernier.

-Désolé Hee-chan mais c'est vrai tu as beaucoup changé mais Wuffy faut pas le prendre à rebrousse poil!

-Un vrai chat quoi…

-Quoi fit 3 personnes ?

-C'est évident déclara Trowa. Les animaux aiment qu'on les caresse dans le sens des poils sinon ils stressent dans l'autre sens…

-Quel est le rapport avec Wufei? demanda Heero

-Wufei est comme un de ces félins, il est prédateur mais il ne supporte pas qu'on marche sur son territoire ou quand on le plonge dans de l'eau sans son accord!

-C'était l'explication animale de Trowa…

-Duo!!

-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il est sensible, il est timide, réservé, attentionné…..

-Il est reparti dans son délire firent Duo, Heero et Trowa

-Qui est reparti dan son délire?

Ils virent Wufei avec des cheveux ébouriffés et des lèvres un peu rougies …

-Tu t'es fait embrasser?!! hurla Quatre

-Hein?!!! Winner, de quoi est ce que tu parles?!!!

-Tes lèvres…

-Oui?

-Elles sont un peu rouge, un peu comme si tu t'étais fait embrasser…déclara Trowa

-Ou comme un peu si on t'avait embrassé pour te donner un bleu…fit Heero. Un baiser passionné!

-Oh?! oh! oui!

-Oui et alors? s'impatienta Duo

-Par la chose la plus délicate, juteuse, sucrée qui soit! Je vais faire mes katas...

Il s'en alla laissant des pilotes estomaqués.

-Ce n'est pas Wufei, vous êtes d'accord?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Qui c'était?

-Qui l'a embrassé c'est ce que tu veux dire Heero, soupira Trowa

Regard noir vers Trowa.

-Juteuse,délicate,sucrée qui soit, répéta plusieurs fois Quatre.

-Il est allé où la dernière fois?

-En ce moment, il est très proche d'Hilde remarqua Trowa

-C'est vrai! fit Quatre ainsi que Catherine et Sylvia! D'ailleurs comment Yuki les connaissaient elles? Elles nous avaient jamais parler d'elle!

-Tu as fait des recherches sur l'Empire noir, Hee-chan?

-Organisation qui a pour objectif simple de dominer le monde grâce au Dragon Sacré Chinois…selon la légende, un jeune voulut sauver son village des barbares grâce à une prière, il délivra le dragon enfermé par les dieux. C'est tout ce que dit le site et en plus ce ne sont que des vagues hypothèses…la légende n'est pas très exacte…Il faudrait en savoir plus.

-Quel rapport avec Wu-chan? Avez vous remarqué qu'il était assez énervé quand il a vu le message? J'ai cru voir que sa main était une griffe…Et puis Yuki connaît Wufei alors qu'elle allait à Paris et Wufei revient d'Alaska comment auraient ils pu se rencontrer?

-Ce ne sont que des coïncidences…Wufei cache quelque chose, ça se voit….

-Et voici Quatre Holmes et élémentaire mon cher Trowa!

-Duo! firent 3 voix différentes

-Quoi? Il est allé où ce matin?

-Vais voir!

-Merci Hee-chan!

-Hn!

Il sortit et vit Wufei faire ses katas.

Il le regarda puis Wufei sentit une regard posé sur lui alors ils se retourna.

-Oui Yuy?

-Hn!

-Moi aussi...Je te comprends, c'est pas facile!

-Hn!

-Oui je sais mais bon c'est la vie!

-Hn?

-Pourquoi je suis sorti ce matin? Je devais faire un truc avec quelqu'un…

-Hn!!!

-Hilde?!!! Non mais ça va pas?!!! D'où est ce que tu sors ça?

-Hn…

Duo arrive en compagnie des autres.

-Hé!!! C'est pas parce que je suis proche de quelqu'un que je sors avec! Hilde est amoureuse de son Maxou comme elle l'appelle si bien!

-Hn?

-Si Sylvia et Catherine étaient présentes?! Oui, j'étais chez elle…plus précisément chez Sylvia

-Hn?

-Pourquoi?!!! je t'en poses des questions et pourquoi tu es monosyllabique?!!!

-J'ai l'impression que tu comprenais mes questions

-Et il les a comprises !

-C'était un interrogatoire...Le temps de l'Inquisition Espagnole est révolue, bon je vais continuer mes katas ailleurs…

Il s'en alla.

-Il faut demander à Hilde!

-Je vais la voir Hee-chan! Je vais la voir….

Ils déjeunèrent en l'absence de Wufei et puis Duo alla voir Hilde. Il sonna chez elle.

-Duo!!!!

-Hilde! My dear!

-Hé! Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Tu connais les missions….

-Entre!

Il entra.

-Tu veux une Despé?

-Oui je veux bien!

Aller chez Hilde, c'est génial... Y'a tout le temps de l'alcool!

Elle le lui donna et but à la bouteille. Pas besoin de verre!

-Alors? Où est ton Max?

-Max est au travail et ce soir, je dîne chez ses parents…

-Introduction officielle chez les beaux parents…

-Oui mais je suis nerveuse... S'ils me posent des questions sur mes parents, je suis cuite ! Je ne les ai jamais connus... Ils vont se demander que fait une garagiste mécano avec leur super ingénieur de fils!

-Sois toi même darling, Il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne marche pas...

-Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup.

-Au fait tu as vu Wuffy récemment?

-Oui, Pourquoi?

-On s'inquiète pour lui!

-Ah bon?

-Il saignait ce matin même!

-Quoi?

-Oui c'était plein de sang!! Sur ses lèvres, et sur ses joues et sa chemise!

-Il n'a mangé que des fraises ce matin! Ouupsssssssss! Gaffe

-Fraises?!!!

- Jure moi que tu balanceras pas que c'est moi?

Il acquiesça.

-Wufei nous a avoué que son péché mignon est la fraise avec le chocolat fondu et l'association des deux, il craque.

-Il aime la fraise?

-Oui! Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache car il savait qu'il allait être vanné par vous!

-Wow!!!

-Mais tu ne sais pas le plus marrant…

-C'est-à-dire?

-J'ai découvert que fraise se disait Ichigo en japonais

-Je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Ichi veut dire aussi 1 et Go signifie 5 en japonais

-1 et 5?!!! Ouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Wufei serait le Uke dans l'histoire?!!! Génial quand Heero saura ça!

(**Feylie** : Mdr soeurette ! T'as trouvé ça durant tes soirées fumage avec Sanzo PTDR Franchement, j'aurai pas trouvé mieux ! **Mama** : )

-Mais je ne le sais pas!!! Est ce clair?

-Ok. J'y vais car on m'attend.

-Et moi, je dois me préparer!

-Bisous.

-Au fait, tu devrais le voir comment il les manges ses fraises…c'est trop sensuel!

Et Duo rentra chez lui. Ils virent 3 pilotes à la cuisine.

-Où est Fei?

-Douche où devrais je dire bain préparé par Quatre…

-Génial et vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai découvert…Et je sais pourquoi ses lèvres étaient rouges...

-Alors? s'impatienta Quatre

-Impatient?!!! Tu sais tout bonne chose arrive….

-Arrête de philosopher ou faire ta morale! Va droit au but! déclara Trowa.

-Ok. Ok. Wufei a mangé des fraises et c'est pour cela qu'il avait les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses ce matin. Avec un chocolat fondu, il craque et à ce qu'il paraît il les mange de manière …… très sensuel.

-Ichigo?

-Ouais et j'ai aussi appris que Ichi veut dire 1 et Go veut dire 5 en japonais. Je vais définitivement adorer les fraises en diner ou dessert ou en 4h00…

-Arrête de penser avec ton pantalon! fit Quatre Mais les fraises, ça je ne l'avais pas remarqué…

-C'est pour cela que Duo est allé acheté des fraises 6 barquettes et du chocolat, remarqua Heero.

-Et tu as loué un film!

-Maintenant en place pour le plan séduction…

Wufei sortit de son bain très long. Il s'était endormi et vit que la nuit était tombée. La maison était bien silencieuse. Pourtant, une odeur particulière lui chatouilla les narines.

Il s'habilla et retrouva les pilotes au salon affalés en train de manger des fraises.C'est pas vrai ils veulent me torturer…

-Wuffy!

-Wufei!

-Wu-wu!

-Wufei!

-Fei-chan!

-Wufei!

-Fei-fei!

-T'as pas fini?!!!!

- Je trouvais ça amusant! On est en train de se faire un pique nique moquette …Regarde , il y a des fraises et du chocolat fondu comme tu les aimes!

-Comment tu peux savoir ce que j'aime?

-Grâce à mon don psychique!

-Oh! Parce que tu as un don…? Jamais remarqué. Je pensais qu'être un imbécile était ton don principal..

Regard noir de Duo.

-Alors? demanda Heero

-D'accord!

Il les rejoignit. Il commença à en prendre et vit le chocolat.

-Je peux? Vous en êtes surs?

Ils acquiescèrent. Il se mit dans un pouf et trempa sa fraise dans du chocolat fondu. Il l'observa puis une goutte de chocolat tomba sur ses lèvres. Heero et Duo virent une pointe rose sortir de sa bouche et lécher la goutte de chocolat. Puis Wufei lécha sensuellement sa fraise avant de croquer dans sa chair juteuse et sucrée en soupirant des gémissements d'aises. Et il recommença le même manège.

Quatre, Trowa, Heero et Duo étaient fixés sur ses lèvres et au bruit environnant.

Enfin Wufei ré-ouvrit ses yeux et vit 4 pilotes le regardaient bizarrement.

-Ben quoi? Il n'y a plus de fraises et de chocolat! J'ai tout mangé

Ils grommelèrent et virent qu'il avait effectivement tout mangé!

-Vais me coucher ….Bonne nuit.

Ils l'entendirent monter les escaliers et rentrer dans sa chambre.

-Je me faisais une joie de le taquiner sur le mot Ichigo déclara Duo. Il m'a sciemment allumé!

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils firent la vaisselle avant d'aller se coucher avec des rêves remplis de Wufei de façon érotique.

Le lendemain matin, Duo décida qu'il allait se venger de Wufei. On allume pas imprudemment un Duo sans l'avoir consommé! (**Feylie** : qu'elle est bonne celle-là ! Mdr** Mama** : Quand j'y ai pensé ,j'étais PTDR )

Il le vit assis manger son petit déj et lui informa que Quatre et Trowa étaient sortis tôt pour faire quelques courses.

_Donc il n'y a que Hee-chan, moi et lui, _pensa Duo.

-Parfait murmura-t-il

-Pardon?

-Rien!

Heero arriva et s'installa et vit que Duo allait faire sa vengeance…

-Tu sais Fei (exaspération de ce dernier), si j'avais su que tu aimais les ichigo, je t'en aurai acheté tout plein! Surtout pour toi….

-J'aime ça et dis "fraise".

-Pourquoi? "Ichigo" ne te plait pas?

-Fraise, c'est mieux!

-Serais tu inconfortable avec ce mot Fei?

-NON!

-Tu es plutôt vif remarqua Heero en entrant dans le jeu. Ou parce que tu as compris le sens du mot en le séparant?

-……(Rougit)……Ecoutez dites "Fraise".

-Hee-chan, ça veut dire quoi Ichi?

-Le chiffre 1, Duo.

-Et Go?

-Heero, ferme-la!

-5, Duo.

-Donc si je comprends bien Ichi est en première position donc il est seme par rapport au 5

-Quoi?!!!!

-Oui, en d'autre terme…

-Génial! Je crois que je veux un ichigo bisou!

-Hein?!!!!

Il ne vit pas Heero arriver sur sa droite et prendre possession de sa bouche. Le baiser était brutal mais très passionné. Il sentit une langue quémandant l'entrée mais il la laissa fermer. Cependant c'était sans compter sur Duo qui lui toucha le cou. Surpris, il voulait crier à Duo mais Heero en profita pour entrer dans l'antre du dragon. Le baiser se fit plus exigeant et l'arrêta enfin quand Wufei voulait respirer. Il les regarda puis, confus, il ne vit pas Duo s'approcher…

Il murmura contre ses lèvres: J'aimerais goûter au Go tout court…

Wufei écarquilla les yeux et vit les lèvres de Duo se poser sur les siennes. Contrairement à Heero, Duo était plus sensuel sur la manière de faire. Le baiser semblait durer en éternité, cependant il prit fin quand ils entendirent un sursaut provenant de Quatre et de Trowa. Wufei réalisa sa bêtise et sortit en courant de la pièce.

-QUATRE!

-Désolé, je pensais pas revenir si tôt!

-A deux doigts et on l'avait!

-Désolé! Si on avait su…

-Il fera de la méditation, raisonner que c'est pas bien…Bon on va essayer de clarifier...

-Bonne chance et gommenansai…

Wufei dans sa chambre médita sur le comportement de 2 pilotes. Il se toucha les lèvres et se rappela de toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenties...dans une cocon, aimé, protégé...Pourquoi l'embrasser quand ils étaient ensemble...Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait...Ils avaient tout...Pourquoi moi? Même chez lui, on n'avait besoin de lui que comme leader c'est pourquoi il faisait des études pour diriger L5...

-Peut être que tu dois prendre conscience de ton corps, Wufei...

-Dragon, pourquoi avoir pris mon apparence?

-Pour vérifier mes pouvoirs et puis je ne voulais pas te parler télépathiquement...

Il le regarda. Il portait un ensemble de soie de couleur crème qui mettait en valeur sa peau...La transparence de ses vêtements le rendait sensuel et sexy. Ses cheveux était libres et volaient gracieusement quand il bougeait.

-T'as vu, tu es sexy Fei!

-Pas toi aussi! Je déteste quand il m'appelle comme ça...

Le dragon soupira mais vit que la porte était entrouverte et deux paires de yeux l'observaient. Il sourit.

-Il faut que tu t'entraines à danser...

-C'est quoi ce truc débile maintenant?

-Je sais quel morceau...Prends Shakira et Beyoncé,Beautiful Liar...

-Je...ne l'ai pas ce morceau!

-Si tu l'as!! Tu danses comme les nanas dans le clip..

On va leur donner un joli spectacle à tes 2 âmes soeurs pensa-t-il. Ils sont en train de voir 2 Wufei pour le prix d'un...Un qui assume qui est sexy et le timide, l'innocent...

-Tu fais Beyoncé!

-Hein?!!! Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis le Dragon Sacré alors c'est moi qui décide à moins que tu sois comme Shakira...Sulfureuse et sexy...

-C'est bon...T'as gagné...

-Tu chantes aussi...

-Quoi?!!! Non!

-Sinon, on ne sera pas dans l'action...et puis Tu vas imaginer qu'Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre sont là et tu les veux dans ton lit...

Il avait remarqué 2 autres paires de yeux se rajouter aux spectateurs précédents.

-D'ailleurs je vais mettre des poupées qui leur ressemblent et je vais te changer...

En un claquement de doigt, il eut un ensemble rouge transparent qui mettait en valeur sa peau halée et ses cheveux libres...Il prit les 4 pilotes et les fit asseoir. Comme Wufei verrait que ce sont des poupées, il ne se douterait pas une seule seconde...

-Pourquoi cette chanson? Tu sais que c'est à propos de 2 nanas trompés, l'une et l'autre se font cocues par le même mec

-Et alors? Sois pas si scolaire, Fei! Quand tu regardes le clip, tu crois vraiment qu'on fait attention aux paroles...?

-T'as raison sur ce point...Dis donc, elles sont drôlement ressemblantes tes poupées...

-Oui je sais, dit il mystérieusement...

Wufei haussa un sourcil. Il préparait un mauvais coup. Les garçons quant à eux voyaient 2 Wufei conversaient normalement...Ils voulaient parler, dire à Wufei qu'ils étaient réels mais Wufei au soie crème, leur fit comprendre que s'ils se taisaient pas Wufei risquait de ne pas leur adresser la parole pendant des mois ou les tuer car ils l'avaient vu danser...

-Je sens que je vais adorer le spectacle, fit Trowa

-Moi aussi...rajouta Quatre.

La musique commença.

_Ay, Ay,Ay_

_Nobody likes being played_

_Beyoncé, Beyoncé_

_Shakira, Shakira (Hey)_

Le vrai Wufei commnença à chanter.

Beyoncé _He said I'm worth it, his one_ _desire_

Puis on vit celui en soie crème dire

Shakira _I know things_ _about'em that you would'nt wanna read about_

Puis Wufei reprit.

Beyoncé _He_ _kissed me,_ _his one and_ _only, (yes) Beautiful Liar_

Celui en soie crème répondit.

Shakira _Tell me_ _how you tolerate the_ _things that you just found_ _out_ _about_

Shakira _You never know_

Beyoncé _Why are we the_ _ones who suffer_

Shakira_ I have to let go_

Beyoncé _He_ _won't be the one to cry_

Shakira _Ay_

Beyoncé _Let's_ _not kill the karma_

Shakira _Ay_

Beyoncé _Let's not start a fight_

Shakira _Ay_

Beyoncé _It's_ _not worth the_ _drama For a Beautiful Liar_

Beyoncé _Oh_

Shakira _Can't we laugh about it_

Beyoncé _(ah, ah, ah) Oh_

Shakira _It's not worth our time_

Beyoncé _Oh_

Shakira _We can live without'em_

Shakira et Beyoncé _Just a Beautiful Liar_

Les garçons regardaient les 2 Wufei danser sensuellement. Wufei remuait du bassin durant toute le refrain. Heero et Duo avaient du mal à se retenir...Ils savaient que celui qui habillait de couleur crème n'était pas le vrai Wufei mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils avaient l'impression de voir 2 facettes de la personnalité de Wufei. L'innocent et le dépravé. Quatre et Trowa virent le spectacle et se demandaient s'ils ne devaient pas se battre pour Wufei...Trowa savait qu'il était sexy mais pas à ce point...Celui en couleur crème reprit

Shakira _I trusted him, but when I followed_ _you, I saw you together_

Beyoncé _I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you_ _with the man_

Shakira _I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_

Beyoncé _You stole everything, how_ _can you say I did_ _you wrong_

Shakira _You never know_

Beyoncé _When the pain and heartbreak's_ _ove_r

Shakira _I have to let go_

Beyoncé _The innocence is gone_

Shakira _Ay_

Beyoncé _Let's not kill the karma_

Shakira _Ay_

Beyoncé _Let's not start a fight_

Shakira _Ay_

Beyoncé _It's not worth the drama For a Beautiful_ _Liar_

Shakira _Can't we laugh about_ _it_

Beyoncé _(ah, ah, ah) Oh_

Shakira _It's not worth our time_

Beyoncé _Oh_

Shakira _We can live without'em_

Beyoncé et Shakira _Just a Beautiful Liar_

Ils les virent s'allonger sur le sol, leurs yeux fixant le plafond. Leurs cheveux s'éparpillaient autour d'eux. Ils commencaient à avoir dû mal à cacher leur malaise.

Shakira _Tell me how to forgive you When_ _it's_ _me who's ashamed_

Beyoncé _And I wish I could free you Of the_ _hurt_ _and the pain_

Shakira et Beyoncé _But the answer is simple_ _He's the one to blame_

Pendant l'interlude, ils bougèrent ensemble...Ils se synchronisèrent. Puis ils virent qu'ils changeaient d'environnement...Ils ne voyaient que les ondulations que faisaient le corps de Wufei...Puis ils se mirent à pleuvoir et leurs vêtements se moulaient comme une seconde peau ; et comme ils étaient transparents ils purent promener leur regard sur son magnifique corps fin...

Beyoncé et Shakira_ Ay, Beyoncé Beyoncé Ay Shakira Shakira oh Beyoncé Beyoncé oh Shakira Shakira _

_(Hey!)_

Shakira _Ay_

Beyoncé _Let's not kill the karma_

Shakira _Ay_

Beyoncé _Let's not start a fight_

Shakira _Ay_

Beyoncé _It's not worth the drama_ _For A Beautiful Liar_

Shakira _Can't we laugh about it_

Beyoncé _(ah, ah, ah) Oh_

Shakira _It's not worth our time_

Beyoncé _Oh_

Shakira _We can live without'em_

Beyoncé et Shakira _Just a Beautiful Liar_

Avec les effets de la pluie, leurs cheveux brillaient et révélaient qu'ils étaient de la soie. La chanson se termina et ils virent le deuxième Wufei disparaître...

-Fais disparaître les poupées aussi...Je viens d'avoir un message...Sylvia m'attends...Ce fichu Cordone veut savoir où je me trouve...

-Tu vas devenir la sexy Yuki

-Urusei!

-L'Empire noir fait des siennes on dirait..?

-Je confirme et puis je dois déplacer les gundams ailleurs...A la cachette alpha...

-Les 5?

-Oui.

-Bref on n'a pas mal de boulot...

-On va d'abord déplacer les Gundams puis une surprise party pour l'Empire Noir et Sylvia...

-Pourquoi terminer par le pire?

-On n'a pas le choix...

-Ok.

Ils les firent sortir et puis il sortit en direction de planque des gundams.

-JE.LE.VEUX!

-Duo, on règlera ça plus tard...Il a dit Ce Cordonne me cherche, Empire Noir...Je ne crois pas aux coincidences...

-Je crois que Wufei est Yuki et Yuki est Wufei...répondit Trowa

-Ce que tu veux dire...Wufei était là en Grèce et c'était la jeune fille qu'on a vu chez les Preventers? Demanda Heero

-En gros, Wufei n'était pas en Alaska, L'Empire Noir est à sa recherche et il est devenu copain avec ta soeur, Syl et Hil...

-Yes Duo! Te rappelles-tu quand on a rencontré Yuki? Les MADS, Une et Sally étaient là...Hors les MADS se montrent très rarement...un nouveau laptop, il reste éveillé de plus en tard pour chatter...

-Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il est à 2 doigts de se faire pincer...

-A quel heure doit arriver Cordonne?

-Je regarde...à 20h00..bien...Il n' a aucun vêtement de fille sur lui donc il faudra qu'il aille chez Sylvia

-Quatre, qu'est que tu veux dire? Demanda Trowa un peu perdu

-Il devra s'habiller et il sait que Cordonne sera là à 20h tapantes...Il est très ponctuel...Mais on connaît bien notre Wufei...

-Il va piquer une crise fit Duo. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment accepté d'être en fille...Il va mettre des plomb à s'habiller mais il ira dans la...

-Piscine intérieure de Sylvia, reprit Quatre pour se détendre jusqu'à l'heure fatidique

-En gros, 19h45, répondit Duo. Quel heure il est?

-18h36, fit Trowa

-Il faut qu'on soit chez elle maintenant déclara Heero et nous aussi on va faire une surprise party...

-A la pilote de gundams...

-J'adore quand vous faites des blagues les gars...

Quatre acquiesça pour montrer à Duo qu'il le comprenait vraiment bien...

Wufei mon petit, ton petit secret ne sera plus secret très longtemps fit un Dragon qui les observait en train de mitonner un plan pour piéger son protégé...

A suivre

Wow, J'espère que j'ai toujours des fans…J'ai mis du temps à finir mais mes parents c'est études études études….Et je n'ai pas eu le choix mais je vous offre ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera bien….

Commentez n'hésitez pas…

Wufei : Je ne veux plus danser...

Heero et Duo : Nous on veut tu continues…

Wufei : J'étais à poil…

Mama : Mais non…

Wufei : Dans ton esprit lubrique d'auteur, transparent égal nu…

Mama : Méchant !!! Je vais adorer le prochain chapitre que je tape car tu ne vas pas résister aux 2 pilotes

Heero : Un lemon ?

Mama : Ce sera le 1er et j'hésite….

Duo : Dites à Mama si vous voulez un lemon…Moi j'en veux un mais je suis partial…

Heero : Il sera uke…n'est ce pas Mama ?

Mama : Bien sûr…Wufei innocent est trop sexy…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7: _La_ _vérité_

Wufei souriait. Un très mauvais sourire...L'Empire Noir n'allait pas aimer cette surprise...Il était battait chaque cavalier, chaque homme armé. Il virevoltait, volait et Nataku, son gundam suivait le mouvement...Les adversaires prirent peur car il serra le poing et une explosion retentit. Il avait fait exploser le QG provisoire. Il sourit. Ils prirent leur jambe à leur cou et envoyèrent un message aux chefs pour l'avertir que la capture du Dragon avait été un échec cuisant et que beaucoup de victimes avaient été pris dans les encombres. Ils jurèrent. Décidement le Dragon était non seulement en train de prendre des forces mais en plus il recommençait à voler les objets qui se trouvaient sous leurs bonnes gardes...

Dès qu'ils virent le dernier homme disparaître de sa vue, il vola dans la main de Nataku et 4 gundams le suivirent. Ils les cacha dans la cachette alpha où les Mads purent admirer leur prestance et réparer les dégâts. Ils discutèrent avant qu'un appel urgent de Sylvia le rappelle à l'ordre. Il soupira et prit sa voiture. Il arriva à la propriété de Sylvia dans la demi-heure qui suivit. C'était une Sylvia décoiffée et paniquée, une Hilde écarquillant les yeux et une Catherine au bord de l'hystérie qui l'accueillit.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez?

-Il se trouve que tu es en retard et qu'on vient d'apprendre que les pilotes ont appelé Georges tout à l'heure alors qu'on était sortis…

-En amoureuses ?

Catherine et Sylvia rougirent mais pas longtemps car elles réalisèrent qu'elles perdaient du temps.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu le sais mais on s'en fiche, on en parlera après qu'ils soient tous partis...Ils arrivent.

-Qui ?

-Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre.. Ils appelaient de la voiture de Quatre, répondit Hilde.

-Cao Shimatta...C'était vraiment pas le moment...

-Il faut que tu transformes en fille maintenant, déclara Catherine. On a des invités. Maxou vient, Nicholas Cordonne vient, les pilotes viennent.

-On est donc 10, déclara Wufei.

-Tu te trompes, mon cher. Réléna a appris pour notre dîner et elle vient accompagnée de Dorothy, Zechs, Sally et son époux, Noin et Une.

-17?!!!!

-Tout juste.

-Cette purée de Réléchose de malheur...

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Hilde.

Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Ben quoi, par moment, je déteste Réléna moi aussi...Niveau politique elle est cool niveau personnel...c'est autre chose.

-Enfin bref, déshabille toi et mets toi en fille...ordonna Catherine

-On va faire simple, on fait la cuisine, Georges a fait des courses cependant...

-Cependant...

Uh oh...Je n'aime pas ce mot...

-On n'y arrivera pas toutes seules et puis tu es doué en cuisine...

-Non.

-Fei!

-Non! 17 personnes?!!! Vous voulez que je prépare un dîner pour 17 personnes?!! Non c'est impossible pour ce soir..

-Et pourtant l'oeuf est dans la bouteille, fit Catherine en imitant un accent asiatique

-Arrête le film Anna et Le Roi, rétorque Wufei.

-Je t'en supplie implora Sylvia. Les dragons ont dit qu'ils nous aideraient aussi...

Wufei fit mine de réfléchir puis vit leurs visages désemparés.

-Pfff! D'accord mais je veux d'abord aller à la piscine et ils arrivent à quel heure?

-Les pilotes arrivés à 19h30, Cordonne 20h00 et Réléna et Compagnie vers 19h54 récita Hilde

Ils la regardèrent puis ils sortirent en même temps:

-Ne fais pas ton Heero Yuy!

Elle tira la langue et leur fit un clin d'oeil.

-Et Maxou?

-20h05.

-Il sera donc le dernier arrivé...Il est quel heure?

-18h48.

-Laissez moi seul...Il me reste ¾ d'heure avant les premiers invités et la cuisine, je serai là à 19h15. On dinera à 21h00.

Elles soupirèrent de soulagement et Wufei alla dans sa chambre.

Dragon Sacré, je demande que tu te réveilles...

_Ne sois pas si formel! Tu fous les jetons..._

Tu as droit au respect même si je n'aime pas ta façon d'agir...

_Merci mon cher élève...Que me veux tu?_

Est ce que tu pourrais me transformer en fille?

_Quand?_

Genre maintenant.

_Attends que je réfléchisse : toi Wufei Chang, dernier descendant de la colonie L5 me demande de le transformer en fille..._

On en a parlé tout à l'heure...

_Je rêve...Noël est arrivé ! C'est génial.._

Dragon, ne commence pas !

_Wufei m'a demandé de le transformer en Fille, en Onna, en Woman...Redemande le moi, à genoux cette fois-ci!_

Tu dépasses les bornes des limites là!

_Comme je suis d'humeur gracile..._

Gracile? Je dirai magnagnime...

_Urusei! Je dis ce que j'ai envie de dire! Donc comme je suis d'humeur gracile,..._

Gnagnagna...

_Ne m'oblige pas à prendre des mesures drastiques, Fei, tu risques de ne pas aimer..._

_Comme je suis d'humeur gracile, je vais accepter ta r__e__quête. Mais avant déshabille toi et mets ce bikini puis mets toi devant le miroir et lâche tes cheveux..._

Wufei soupira et sorti le bikini rouge. Il était toujours en garçon et se plaça devant le miroir. Le dragon prit un appareil de photo et se prit en photo...

_Que tu sois en mec ou en fille, t'es sacrément bandant!_

DRAGON!!!!

_Hai hai hai! Et c'est parti, mon Feifei!_

Il put voir une aura dorée l'entourer et vit son visage et son corps se transformer. 5 minutes plus tard, Wufei s'inspectait.

Dragon, je trouve ce maillot trop échancré..

_Ah bon, je le trouve parfait et puis si t'es pas content , je te retransforme en garçon !_

Ok. ok. Je vais laisser passer.

_Si tu as fini de discuter avec moi, j'aimerais dormir...Me battre contre l'Empire Noir et transporter 5 gundams c'est fatiguant...Je suis éreinté._

Repose toi bien, alors...

Il entendit un grognement puis sentit que le dragon s'endormait. Il se dirigea vers la piscine et plongea. Il vit Sylvia et Catherine s'embrasser sur une chaise longue et Hilde discutait avec son Maxou sur son portable. Elle racrocha et puis commença à raconter sa soirée avec les parents de Max.

_-_Alors? Comment ça s'est passé?

-Au départ, les parents de Max ne m'ont apprécié du tout...ils ont cru que j'étais une coureuse de dot...Et ils ont passé leur temps à me critiquer puis Max s'est mis à frapper du poing sur la table et a mis les horloges à l'heure en racontant l'histoire de ma vie puis comment on s'était rencontrés et que c'est moi qui le repoussait au début et qu'il attendu au moins un an et demi avant que j'accepte de sortir avec lui...

-Wow... Braver ses parents c'est pas chose facile, dit Sylvia

-Tu l'as dit et puis le regard de sa mère s'est adouci et le père s'est calmé...Disons qu'on s'entendait bien mais on sentait que l'atmosphère était tendue puis la mère m'a posé une question bizarre: Que ferais-je si Max était pauvre? J'ai dit que je le rendrai riche grâce à mon amour...

-Ooooooooooooh c'est trop mimi ! firent elle en même temps

Wufei secoua la tête, sortit de la piscine et s'allongea sur une chaise longue.

-Je crois que le père a souri et la mère est devenue douce mais elle envoyait toujours des piques...

-Ils t'ont acceptée !

-Et le père de Max, John, c'est comme ça qu'il veut que je l'appelle, m'adore car j'ai réparé sa voiture car elle n'arrivait pas démarrer.

-Ben tu vois, c'était cool !

-Les filles, je n'aimerais pas interrompre votre conversation, mais il est 19h10 et on prépare la bouffe dans 5 minutes...

-Oui Fei ! répondirent elles.

Il soupira avant de rouler des yeux.

-Ah, au fait tu sais comment t'habiller? Je t'ai...

-Sorti des vêtements et ils sont posés sur mon lit? Je sais observer Cat !

Elle sourit puis rejoigna Hilde et Sylvia qui se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Wufei se lava et rinça les cheveux. Elle se sécha et vit un bikini noir qui allait lui servir de sous-vêtements, un short bleu jean et une chemise blanche courte...Note personnelle : Penser à Tuer Catherine pour choix vestimentaire désatreux.

Il laissa ses cheveux libres, boutonna que 2 boutons laissant voir son ventre plat et créa un décolleté, le short mettait en valeur ses jambes fines et longues. Il se regarda et puis se dit que c'était pas mal.

Il rejoigna les filles qui se débattaient avec le menu.

-Des tomates! En salade..

-On ne les chauffe pas dans de l'eau bouillante pour les peler...

-C'est plus sain comme ça !

-Les filles !

-Désolée.

-Qu'est qu'on a ?

-Des lardons, des oeufs, des pâtes, du riz, du beurre, des fraises, des haricots verts, des brocolis, des asperges...

-Syl, la liste est encore longue...?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas de grillades... J'avais prévu de les acheter demain...

-Boissons ?

-Despérado, Seven Up, Saké, ne me demande pas d'où il vient, Coca, Pepsi

-C'est pas bon le Pepsi (Désolée aux fans de Pepsi mais j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour le Coca!)

-Je sais mais bon, Canada Dry, Eau aromatisée, Fanta tous les goûts, Oasis, Sprite...

-Ouais bon, t'as des entrecôtes?

-Oui, mais il en reste que 4 mais j'ai des escalopes de dinde...

-Crème ?

-Oui la vraie pas les 0 il n'y a rien dedans...

-Champignons ?

-Oui.

-Parfait...On dit qu'on fait simple voilà le menu : salade de tomates acompagnée de son lit de maïs...

-Heu t'es pas obligé de nous le faire grand restaurant...

-Salade verte avec des lardons chauds avec des dés de fromages, et des croûtons de pains, tomates avec de la mozarella, t'en as?

-Oui.

-Sauce aux champignons, escalopes à la crème avec pâtes...pennes, farfales, spaghetti, ou spaghetti plat ou bien spaetzle? (Ce sont des pâtes alsaciennes drôlement bonnes, ressemble à des spaghettis sans s'en être car plus épaisses et tordues de partout...bref cherchez sur internet et vous trouverez..)

-Spaetzle (prononcé spèzele)

-Et en dessert tarte énorme aux fraises avec crème patissière...Bon répartissons les tâches : Cat, les entrées, Syl le dessert car je sais que tu fais la crème à merveille et Hil et moi aux plats principaux.

On entendait des cuillères et champignons à frire. Les couverts étaient sortis et la table se mettait. Ils mirent les apérots sur la table basse du salon et Hilde alluma les bougies sur la grande table de la terrasse couverte.

-Syl, on les place comment ?

-Mets Heero loin de Réléna, c'est un ordre mais ne la mets pas en face ou à côté de moi...

-Ok je m'occupe...au fait j'ignorais que tu les préparais la pâte toi-même...

-On se reconcentre...

On sonna et Catherine alla ouvrir. Les pilotes, dit elle, avec 10 minutes de retard.

Wufei soupira et appela Hilde pour l'aider. Sylvia les accueillit et les fit patienter dans le salon.

-J'ai du dessert à préparer et on a un véritable tyran en cuisine...

-Syl ! Ta crème ? Elle ne va pas se faire toute seule !! J'ai bien dit que je faisais la pâte...

-J'arrive mon Seigneur...Servez vous on sera à vous dans quelques instants...On n'est pas seul ce soir !

-SYLVIA !!!!

-J'arrive.

Elle leur sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les pilotes habillés en jeans et en chemise assez large, visitèrent le salon de Sylvia.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine.

-J'espère qu'ils pourront accueillir les autres...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est la réaction d'Heero et de Duo qui me fait le plus peur...

-T'es où au fait ?

-Pardon ?

-Si on te demande, on dit que tu es où ?

-Au Bahamas, dans la villa d'un parent chinois, répondit Wufei.

-T'as une villa ?

-J'en ai plusieurs seulement je n'ai jamais dit aux pilotes à quel point j'étais riche... C'est tout... J'aime la modestie...

-C'est une bonne qualité...

Ils entendirent la sonnette sonner et un cri de surprise avant un Heeeeeeeeeero bien senti se fit entendre.

-ON NE CASSE RIEN !!! hurla Wufei de la cuisine.

Elles le regardèrent.

-Je les connais Quatre, Trowa ne peuvent pas les arrêter cependant ils se calment après un cri.

Ils entendirent 2 HN et des pas qui se dirigèrent vers le salon.

-Vous voyez ? Calmés...

Elles se regardèrent et pensèrent en même temps : Il ne voit pas qu'ils obéissent car ils sont amoureux de toi ce qui voudraient dire que les Dragons avaient raison, ils savaient qu'il était Yuki...mais rien sur elles.

Wufei commença à chanter _Searching_ _for_ _Thruth_ de BoA car elle passait sur la chaîne stéréo. (je savais pas que t'écoutais de la musique azn, à part les opening et ending de DA j'entends !!! Mama : J'écoute énormément la musique asiatique d'ailleurs quand j'écrivais ce chapitre, c'était cette chanson que j'écoutais.)

-Apportez les petits fours..

-Tu les as préparés et ils sont chauds moi je ne peux pas, j'attends que la crème soit bien onctueuse.

Hilde et Sylvia derrière la porte sentaient que la tension était à son comble. Elles se soutinrent mutuellement puis entrèrent dans l'arène des Lions.

-Bonsoir tout le monde !

-Hilde, je ne savais que tu étais invitée..., déclara Réléna

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Tu te calmes, Hil...Yuki vous a préparé des petits fours...

-Yuki, Yuki Aizawa ?

-Oui Réléna... A dire vrai, normalement, il n'y avait que Nicholas, Hilde, Moi, Catherine et Yuki qui deviont être présentes, les pilotes nous sont tombés comme des cheveux sur la soupe et toi qui amènent en...

-LES FILLES!!!! LES SAUCES NE SE FONT PAS TOUTES SEULES!!!

-On arrive Yun-Yun.

On entendit Catherine éclater de rire puis un grognement.

-On va monter le son, il semblerait qu'elle aime beaucoup BoA.

Elles pouffèrent de rire et retournèrent à la cuisine. Sally et Une pouffèrent.

-Dis moi Sally, qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien David...Rien.

Elle eut le hoquet et prit un verre d'eau.

-Alors où est Wufei ? demanda Zechs.

Le silence se fit gêné.

-Sylvia demanda Une Où est Wufei ?

Elle pointa le bout de son nez et dit :

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu...

-Où est Wufei ? demanda Zechs

-Aux Bahamas, dans la maison d'un parent de sa famille. Il a dit, je cite, JE VEUX SOUFFLER!! C'EST TROP DE BOULOT CETTE MISSION !!! Et je VEUX ou plutôt j'EXIGE des nuits décentes...fin de citation.

On entendit un grognement beaucoup plus important provenant de la cuisine.

-Il a une villa aux Bahamas ? s'étonna Quatre.

-Je cite : j'en ai plusieurs mais je n'ai jamais dit aux pilotes à quel point j'étais riche... J'aime la modestie... Fin de citation

-SYLVIA, TA CREME TOURNE !!!

-Oups ! Je reviens !

Les rires fusèrent dans la cuisine.

-On dirait qu'elles sont très heureuses avec cette Yuki... J'aimerais la voir..., déclara David et Zechs.

Noin et Sally les regardèrent. Oups la jalousie se stabilise...

On sonna et Une alla ouvrir et vit Nicholas Cordonne et Max. Max était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns aux yeux rieurs bleus cobalt. Lui et Max portaient des fleurs et une bouteille de vin. Elles les fit entrer. Ils se dirent bonjour avant que Max ne voie Duo.

-Toi tu es Duo Maxwell, le fameux Duo...Celui dont Hilde m'a rabaché les oreilles pendant des mois..

-Et toi Max plutôt Maxou...

-Exact.

Hilde entra et lui sauta dans les bras et ils eurent droit au plus gros patin de l'univers.

-Trouvez vous une chambre, fit Duo avant de ricaner.

Hilde le regarda et tira sa langue.

-C'est maintenant que t'arrives ?

-Eh!! Embouteillage et mon père a voulu passer dans ton garage pour lui faire réparer toutes ses voitures. Tiens des fleurs pour toi et une bouteille de vin.

-Merci...

-HILDE!!!

-Le tyran m'appelle !

Un dernier baiser puis rejoignit la cuisine. On entendait des rires puis enfin un soupir d'exaspération.

Yuki entra et tout le monde se tut.

-Bonsoir...Désolée mais on a eu quelques problèmes. Nicholas, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous voir...

Pauvre niais ! pensa Wufei.

-Je pensais que vous vous faisiez belle...

-Non la simplicité prime ce soir d'où les jeans...Merci pour les fleurs et le vin. Je dépose tout ça à la cuisine et je reviens.

Elle retourna à la cuisine mais elle revient quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je connais pas ces personnes...

-Je me présente David Peterson...Je dois dire que vous êtes ravissante...

Il lui fit un baisemain.

_Baka ! Je le tuerai dès que je serai un mec ! _pensa Wufei

-Je me présente Zechs Marquise...

-Ou plutôt Milliardo PeaceCraft Frère ainé de Réléna.

-Je vois que vous me connaissez...

-Qui ne vous connnaîtrez pas ? The Lightenning Count.

_Un baisemain...Encore ?!! D'accord pour la politesse et jouer aux gentleman mais il y a des limites._

-Et moi c'est Noin son lieutenant en second...

_Celle qui m'a sous-estimé sur la base de Victoria..._

-Je suis Dorothy Catalonia, Bras droit de Réléna.

_Sourcils de Ouf et bizarroides !! Bras droit... Je dirais mante religieuse..._

-Quel honneur d'avoir autant d'invités...

Duo et Heero sentaient que Wufei était sarcastique alors qu'il souriait d'une manière douce...

-Yun...On a besoin de toi !!!

-J'arrive, on dirait que mes petits monstres m'appellent... Je reviens dans un instant...

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Wow...C'est un canon déclara Zechs...

-Moi aussi je suis soufflé, fit David...

-C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, rajouta Dorothy

-Eh!! Je l'ai vu en premier, déclara Nicholas...

Sally, Une et Noin soupirèrent. Les mecs alors ! Puis les pilotes s'y mélèrent et ne virent pas Max rejoindre la cuisine.

Elles avaient une discussion animée.

-Si j'avais su...

-Il n'a pas calculé mais Rélémachin et moi, on est sur des charbons ardents...

-Je ne t'ai placé à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, honey ? interrogea Hilde.

-Une bagarre a éclaté pour savoir qui Yuki avait le droit de l'avoir...

-Je vais les buter !

Il se racla la gorge.

-JE VOIS UN SEUL TRUC CASSÉ DANS CE SALON ET JE VOUS JURE QUE JE SORS AVEC TROWA BARTON !!! LUI EST MIGNON ET A POIL IL EST CANON ET IL A UN JOLI DERRIERE COMME LE DIRAIT HILDE!!! ET VOUS PAIEREZ LES INTERETS DE CHAQUE OBJET CASSÉ !!! EN SOMME, 100 FOIS SA VALEUR !

On entendit des cris indignés et puis des sifflements puis des rires se firent entendre et Oh Trowa était tout rouge...Trop mimi !

-Ben voilà, comment on calme les mecs... On sort avec quelqu'un d'autre...

-J'ignorais que mon frère était canon...

-Il l'est... Ben quoi, je sors avec qui je veux et je couche avec qui je veux...

-Retourne au salon poussin et demande aux autres de se mettre à table. Les noms sont sur les assiettes et personne ne change de place...

-Oook. Au fait Yuki, si je sortais pas Hilde, je serais sorti avec vous !

Hilde grogna mais il lui fit un baiser mais murmura contre ses lèvres. Elle rougissa et il repartit au salon prêt à affronter la terreur.

-C'est bon tout est prêt. On commence par les entrées puis plats principaux puis dessert...

-J'ai fait du chocolat fondu...

-Yes !!!

-Il t'en faut peu pour que tu sois heureux...

Il tira la langue avant de rejoindre les autres.

Elle posèrent les entrées et s'asseyèrent. Par contre on sentait que Yuki voulait assassiner Sylvia quand elle vit sa place... Entre Heero et Duo et en face Nicholas avec Zechs. Elle soupira.

-Servez vous et commencez...Je n'attends personne perso...

Elle s'était servie et mangea les tomates.

Le silence était gêné.

-Trowa est mignon mais il fallait un prétexte pourque j'arrête cette dispute et Catherine m'a suppliée de prendre son frère...

-Mais c'est pas vrai !

Trowa la regardait.

-Je te jure Trowa, ce n'est pas vrai...

-Tu caches trop de choses, soeurette !

-Uniquement dans ton intérêt...

-On se tait j'adore les PussyCat Dolls !!

Elle chantait I don't need a Man. On entendait que Yuki fredonnait la chanson puis Sylvia, Catherine et Hilde la rejoignit. Ils mangèrent avant que Yuki finit sur oh.

-J'adore cette chanson...mais celle d'après aussi, We went as far as me felt like going..

-T'aimes Hot Stuff aussi et Loosen up my buttons...

-Ben quoi, celui qui visitera ma chambre aura droit à un strip tease intégral sur une de ces chansons...

Tout le monde se regarda.

-Je plaisantais.

Tout le monde se détendit

-A moitié !

-Ca t'amuse à jouer avec nos coeurs commença Catherine qui se leva..

-C'est terriblement amusant...

-Dis jouissif.., .corrigea Hilde

-Si tu veux... Orgasmique...

-Voilà qu'elle fait sa savante, s'exaspéra Sylvia

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour la suite.

-Je rêve ou ces filles tiennent une conversation des plus osées ?

-Duo, dis volontairement tournée sur le sexe...

Note personnelle : Ecoutez Fei chanter PCD il devient un sexy Chinois

-Elle est trop sexy...Au fait Heero pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas présenté?

-Je ne pense pas que Noin aurait apprécié...Et puis je n'en avais pas envie Milliardo.

-Tu gardes toujours le meilleur pour toi !

-Evidemment. Je suis le Perfect Soldier.

-Dis donc arrête de te vanter Hee-chan !

-Hn !

-Mais oui Heero ! Je serai à toi pour la nuit des temps... fit Wufei en les faisant sursauter.

Elle sourit mais traduction : Tu es mort ! J'ai tout entendu !

-Nicholas, alors ca faisait un bail, je crois depuis la Grèce... Magnifique la Grèce...

-Vous avez illuminé la soirée... Beaucoup de personnes demandent de vos nouvelles et comment avez vous fait pour sortir du brasier... Là je n'ai pas compris, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez rentrez avec Quatre...

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu rentrer avec eux, déclara Réléna.

-Très simple... Mon prince en armure est venu me chercher...

-Ca tu l'as dit, un sacré prince

-Et puis on se voyait très tard sur msn...

-Papa et Oncle me surveillaient quant à Tata et tantine, elles passaient toutes les 5 minutes pour vérifier que j'étais couchée...

-Ouso ! s'exclama Hilde en japonais. Ils te surveillaient à ce point ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Décidement si on m'avait dit que mon Tro...

-Hum hum hum !

-Ouais.

-C'est délicieux, déclara Dorothy

-Merci mais remercier Yuki, c'est elle qui a fait le menu...

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Des pâtes plutôt de spaetzle...T'en as jamais goûtés ?

Il secoua la tête. Elle prit sa fourchette et trempa les pâtes dans la sauce aux champignons.

-Ouvre la bouche Duo...fais ah !

Il obéit et mastiqua.

-C'est drôlement bon !

-Tu vois maintenant tu fais tout seul et si tu es sage tu auras droit à une surprise...

Dès qu'elle se tourna, elle vit Heero dans le même état et recommença le même manège.

Quand elle vit Nicholas et Zechs vouloir la même chose.

-Eh oh, moi aussi j'ai faim !

Elle se tourna vers son assiette. Elle fit abstraction des ricanements à côté d'elle.

Hilde, Une, Sally, Sylvia et Catherine pouffèrent de rire.

-J'ai la sensation que tu sais quelque chose..., commença Maxou

-Sally aussi, continua David.

-Blagues privées... réservées aux filles qui sont des Preventers.

-Sylvia n'en ai pas une et Catherine non plus ! déclara Quatre.

-Ca mon coco t'en sais strictement rien, rétorqua Catherine

Ils mangèrent puis Yuki commença à sentir une odeur. Elle se pencha vers Heero, son cou... Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-J'adore ce parfum... mais il irait mieux sur Duo... Trop sensuel pour toi...

Elle sentit le cou de Duo.

-Celui là aussi je l'aime mais il irait mieux sur Heero... Trop masculin pour toi... Faites moi un honneur, inversez les bouteilles... Ca ira mieux.

-Un odorat fin...

-Oui et je sais que le vôtre est trop fort... prenez un truc plus doux...

-Les filles le dessert !

Elles la suivirent sans un bruit.

-Qu'est ce que tu portes ?

-Zechs, c'est pas tes oignons !

-Vu le succès que vous rencontrez avec elle...

-Oh méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort..., fit Une. On croit qu'on avance avec elle mais en fait on n'a pas bougé de place depuis que l'on a vu la première fois... Elle a fait juste une remarque.

Dans la cuisine.

-Je rêve depuis quand tu renifles le cou des gens ?!!

-L'odeur était délicieuse et je n'ai pas résisté...

-Non, tu veux dire qu'Heero et Duo sont irrésistibles... Mais parle avec ce Nicholas, après tout, il est là pour toi...

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé de me voir...

-Fei, firent 3 voix menacantes.

-Ok. Mais faites en sortes que Réléna se calme sinon je ne réponds plus de rien...

-Au fait, l'histoire du strip tease, c'est faux...?

Wufei sourit énigmatiquement.

-OUSO !!! NOOON...Tu le le ferais ?

Elles avaient hurlé et tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

-Yun-yun, celui qui sortira avec toi aura bien des surprises.

-Exact et il a, dans son intérêt, à suivre la cadence.

-Ouh on devrait faire une annonce : Yuki cherche mec gentil, macho, sexy...

-Pff ! Coupe la tarte ! Fraises fraises fraises !

-Mais oui mais oui !

-Alors Nicholas, pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ? Mon père n'apprécie pas que je lui cache des choses et il est bien capable d'envoyer des espions...

-Il est si protecteur que ça ?

-Une fois, un garçon a voulu me donner mon premier baiser et il a sorti une carabine de sous son oreiller et a tiré dans notre direction...Il ne s'est plus approché...

-Et monsieur Quatre et ses associés ?

-Oh c'est simple, mon père leur a fait confiance, ils sont gays alors impossible que je sois sexy à leurs yeux je peux même me balader en sous-vêtements devant eux...

Duo eut du mal à digérer.

-Ca va ?

-Merci Yuki.

-Enfin bref, je ne le ferai pas mais vous il vous a vus et je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère...J'espère qu'il n'a pas mis des tueurs à gages sur votre dos...

-Je ne savais plus depuis la Grèce et vous ne restiez pas longtemps sur Msn...

-Vous êtes trop mimi mais je vais être honnête.

Hilde, Catherine et Sylvia se glacèrent sur place. _Elle va_ _le faire, elle va le faire, elle va le faire. _Trowa, Quatre, Une et Sally les regardèrent. Wufei préparait un truc.

-Vous êtes un gentil garçon mais je ne suis définitivement pas votre type.

Tout le monde tomba de table.

-Hein ?

-Je serai votre amie mais ne m'en demandez pas plus...Wufei Chang va vous tuer ! Mon père l'a engagé comme tueur car il ne veut plus que vous me voyez... Ils ont découvert...

-Il me semble que Wufei Chang est Preventers... ?Il était pilote de gundam...

-Il est comment dire mon futur époux...

Tout le monde tomba de table.

-Mon père l'adore et comme il vient d'un clan puissant chinois et puis il est trop sexy...

_Oh mon dieu, je suis en train de me faire des éloges..._

_-_Il est certes grognon, un gros nounours mal léché, masochiste mais il a un de ces regards, noir et quand on y plonge... pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait épouser Sally Pô (sursautement de cette dernière) mais elle est la soeur qu'il n'a jamais eu et quand mon père a dit qu'il était libre, j'ai accepté mais là il est aux Bahamas, j'aurai pu y être mais je n'allais quand même pas vous refuser un dîner...

Tout le monde à table écarquillait les yeux.

-Je me sens mieux...Vais aller à la piscine...au revoir Nicholas et je serai toujours votre amie.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Sylvia, Hilde et Catherine la rejoignirent. Les invités étaient dans un silence gêné.

-Elle va épouser Wufei Chang ? hurla Zechs

-Ils semblerait..., fit Noin. Délicieux dîner.

-On va rentrer... Zechs, déclara Une.

-WUFEI CHANG !!!!!! Il déteste les filles, s'il pouvait s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque, il le ferait, celui qui écrit tellement bien qu'on pense que c'est une fille...

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire Zechs, dit prudemment Sally.

-Il n'a jamais dit qu'il détestait les filles ou les femmes en général... Il trouve seulement qu'une femme au combat doit être forte moralement et physiquement, elle doit d'énormes sacrifices... Il n'y en a pas beaucoup encore mais d'une certaine manière, il ne veut pas d'une Meiran...

-Je vais y aller ! déclara Nicholas

-Réléna, on y va...

-Mais Dorothy...

-On y va ! C'est un ordre.

Ils ne restèrent que les pilotes qui savouraient leur dessert. Max dut partir car sa mère l'appelait et laissa un mot. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, ils se dirigèrent vers la piscine et entendirent les complaintes.

-Fei ! Comment as tu pu faire ça ?

-Tu sais que tu devais le séduire pour avoir des infos...

-Catherine, Hilde, les infos je les ai et envoyées au QG...

-Oh ! Et alors ?

-Lui n'est qu'un pion... Il n'a rien de potentiellement dangereux, mais il sera sous les verrous...

-Qui tire les ficelles ?

-François Van den Birg.

-C'est lui qui nous a mis sur la piste de Cordonne mais il veut autre chose...Moi.

-Quoi ?

-Non, il veut Wufei Chang.

-Pas de dragon... ?

-Oui, car il dirige l'Empire Noir et il veut Wufei Chang car je pense qu'il n'a pas oublié...

-Oublié quoi ?

-Je devais faire une misson d'infiltration dans un club...Et il se trouve qu'il était copain-copain avec le patron et moi, je devais jouer une prostituée et il me trouva très beau...

-As tu couché avec ?

-Non mais c'était proche même que Quatre et Trowa se posaient des questions...Et il se trouve que j'ai détruit le business du patron pour drogues et prostitution... Lui a disparu et le patron a écopé d'une peine d'incarcération mais il est sorti au bout de 3 ans, quelques heures plus tard, il était assassiné chez lui... Il semblerait que François n'est pas apprécié que je sois partagé avec lui...

-Ils se battus pour toi... T'en fais tourner des coeurs... il ne sait pas que tu es le Dragon... ?

-Il doit avoir des doutes maintenant d'où les attaques...

-C'est pour ça Wufei qu'on veut t'aider...

-Quatre...

-On sait que tu es Wufei et puis tout à l'heure n'a fait que confirmer nos doutes...

-Comment une jeune fille peut faire obéir Heero et Duo ? Et puis tu sortais des phrases bizarres et tu savais certaines choses qu'on avait dit qu'à Yuki...

-Désolé mais les Mads m'ont fait jurer la confidentialité.

-On te comprend, on ne trahira pas ton secret... Et vous, vous deviez l'aider ?

-Oui, Duo... Il devait devenir une fille et ça n'a pas été facile...

-On comprend.

-Merci Heero.

-Catherine, la prochaine fois, tu m'en parles... ?

-Si je suis autorisée...

Ils rirent.

-Fei, il faudra que tu m'expliques : comment as tu fait pour faire des éloges sur toi même ?

-Duo, mon nom est Wufei et ensuite je me suis forcé. J'en pense pas un mot mais Yuki oui.

-Je vais rejoindre Max et Catherine et Syl doivent étudier des choses. On vous laisse.

Elles sortirent.

-Elles auraient pu dire... On va vous laisser entre vous.

-Fei, t'es vachement canon...

Il le regarda.

-Maxwell, cette apparence me répugne... Etant donné que je porte des vêtements de fille, je ne me transformerai pas en moi-même.

-Tu es très belle... Je comprends les grecs... Ton jeu d'acteur était parfait cependant pour le strip tease...

-Trowa, je le ferai si je trouve quelqu'un... J'adore les PussyCat Dolls.

-Et BoA, renchérit Heero

-et BoA,dit Wufei. J'ai envie de nager.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et enleva son short.

-Le dernier à l'eau est un raté...

-C'est puéril !

-Je me mettrais tout nu...

Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements à une de ces vitesse et plongèrent. Il soupira et enleva le bikini et se retransforma en mec.

-Ca fait du bien d'être soi-même...

Il reçut de l'eau à la figure et puis riposta. Puis l'eau vibra et vit Catherine et Sylvia débarquaient suivie d'Hilde...

-Fei, dirent elles

Il sortit de l'eau et des écailles recouvrirent son corps et les filles suivirent.

-Wufei ? interrogea Quatre

-Restez ici, il semblerait qu'en Chine qu'on me cherche des noises... La maison est sous protection, dit il d'une voix grave et profonde.

-On veut t'aider, déclara Heero.

-Contactez les MADS. Dites leur que Wufei a un petit problème personnel à régler...

Ils s'envolèrent.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

-Pourquoi quoi Duo ? demanda Trowa.

-Pourquoi il est resté de dos ?..Il aurait pu tourner face à nous !

-Heero, je crois qu'il est un peu trop obsédé par Wufei.

-Je ne fais que ça depuis le début..

Ils sortirent de la piscine et contactèrent les Mads. Ils allèrent se coucher. Ce ne fut que très tôt dans le matin que Wufei revient et il ne remarqua pas que 2 personnes dormaient dans son lit...

A suivre...

Note : Cao veut dire merde en chinois je l'ai lu dans une fanfiction anglaise…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8: Titre?

Wufei dormait profondément quand il sentit 2 sources de chaleur. Il se rapprocha de l'une d'elle, puis sentit la seconde qui murmurait et respirait. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit les yeux puis vit Heero le tenir dans ses bras et Duo le tenant par les épaules. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Duo. Il remarqua alors que ses mains étaient aggripées au T-shirt d'Heero. Il avait une fois de plus cru que c'était un nounours. Mais puis son expression changea : elle passa de la constatation à la stupeur. Pourquoi dormaient ils dans son lit?!!

Il se calma puis essaya de se dégager cependant impossible. Heero et Duo le tenaient d'une main ferme. Il soupira puis vit Heero cligner des yeux... Il y a un dieu sur cette terre pensa-t-il puis le regarda...Wufei n'aimait pas son regard... C'était celui qui disait: "tu es trop mignon le matin..." Sa mère le faisait à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait... "Tu es un véritable chaton..."

-Tu peux me lâcher ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Le petit déj' va arriver...

-Quelqu'un a dit petit déj' ?

-Demande à Heero de me lâcher Duo...

-Laisse moi réfléchir... Nope !

-Allez... pourquoi ne me lâchez vous pas ?

-Car on a encore des petites questions à te poser...

-Pffff ! Lesquelles ?

-Quand on était en Grèce, on a remarqué des personnes s'incliner devant toi et bien sûr des hommes se noyer dans ton décolleté...

Wufei leva un sourcil.

-Ben quoi... ? Tu es très sexy alors évidemment cela a attiré mon regard... Mais mettons ça à part, pourquoi s'inclinaient elles devant toi ?

-Ils ont su que j'étais le Dragon... Je dégageais un parfum particulier qu'eux seuls savaient reconnaître... J'avoue que cette phrase m'a laissé perplexe...

-Et hier soir, quand tu as senti nos cous ?

-Vos parfums sentaient si bon et je n'ai pas pu résister et puis Zechs et Nicholas me tapaient sur le système avec leur drague... Je sais que Zechs faisait ça pour exaspérer Noin mais Nicholas... Sur Msn, il ne me lâchait plus et puis vous qui veniez faire une inspection...

-On voulait te protéger...

-C'est gentil... Mais maintenant on me libère...

-Non, Wuffy...

-Wufei !

-Fei !

-Je ne vais pas continuer...

-Wufei, te souviens tu dans la cuisine, hier ?

Il rougit.

-Vous m'avez embrassé...

-Oui et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non et je refuse de savoir, Heero... Tout est mélangé dans ma tête...

-Fei, on est amoureux de toi...

-... Quoi ?!!! Ce n'est pas possible, tu as Heero et tu as Duo, pourquoi moi ?

-Wufei, il faut que tu saches que j'ai longtemps hésité entre toi et Heero... Cependant tu es resté dans mon coeur et Heero s'est déclaré et c'était génial mais on a toujours senti qu'il manquait quelque chose... C'est toi qui nous manque...

-Pourquoi ? Je suis très compliqué, je ne supporte pas qu'on s'approche de moi, je râle, je grogne... On dit que je suis mysogyne et je suis horrible maintenant avec mes pouvoirs familiaux... Qu'est ce que vous me trouvez ?

-Wufei, reprit Heero. Durant la guerre, tu as été celui qui agissait selon tes émotions et tu es si passionné, tu protèges ce qui est t'est cher même si tu te sacrifies... Quand on s'est mis en couple, tu n'as jamais protesté qu'on faisait trop de bruit, tu travaillais plus pour qu'on ait notre espace et tu évitais de sortir avec nous... Je t'admire pour ça Wufei. Tu as connu un semblant de famille alors qu'aucun d'entre nous ne l'a connue... Quatre était un enfant gâté et il était très capricieux... Il s'est adouci durant la guerre... C'est très ironique d'ailleurs...

-Et puis on a remarqué que tu te protégeais derrière ce masque de guerrier et puis on voit le vrai Wufei, rajouta Duo... Il est rêveur, aime dessiner, devient Blanche-Neige...

-Blanche Neige ?!! firent Heero et Wufei soupçonneux.

-Ben le fait qu'il y a plein d'oiseaux autour de toi...Vous n'avez jamais vu Blanche-Neige ?

Ils secouèrent la tête.

-Je vous montrerai pourquoi Wufei est Blanche-Neige... Enfin bref, gentil, enfantin... Au passage tu fais de très beaux portraits...

Il rougit.

-T'es si kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii Fei... Personne ne peut te résister...

-Mais... mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Si j'ai une relation avec vous, ça risque d'être des moqueries, anormales, immorales pour certaines... Je risque d'âbimer ce qu'il y a entre vous...

-Wufei là tu deviens un peu trop prétentieux... Tu crois vraiment que tu vas abîmer ce qu'on a partagé ? demanda Duo et puis ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord, qu'ils aillent en Enfer... Je préfère être heureux à trois que d'être heureux et triste à 2... Hee-chan, pense la même chose...

-Hn.

-Fais une phrase.

-Je suis d'accord... En tout cas, Aishiteru Wufei.

-I love you Wufei.

Wufei les regarda et pleura puis il se serra contre eux.

-Je déteste les habits qui traînent sur le sol...

-Duo fera en sorte d'apprendre à ranger ses affaires...

-J'aime boire du chocolat...

-Heero achetera du chocolat en poudre...

-J'aime avoir quand même mon intimité...

-On te laissera une heure par jour de solitude...

-On ne me force pas la main...

-Wufei, on respectera tes décisions, tu es Wufei Chang et tu auras le même respect que tu as eu avant...

-D'accord...

-Bien maintenant je vais avoir mon bisou du matin...

-Duo !

-Hee-chan, fais lui oublier où il est...

-Nimmyu Ryuoukai.

Wufei les regarda puis son cerveau prit des vacances.

Dans une chambre à côté.

-Je crois qu'ils ont clarifié les choses...

-Je le pense également, Heero et Duo peuvent se montrer très persuasifs...

Un gémissement se fit entendre.

-Ils l'ont adopté et ils ne vont pas le lâcher de sitôt...

Une heure plus tard, Wufei, Heero et Duo rejoignirent la table du petit déjeuner. Hilde, Catherine, Sylvia, Trowa et Quatre les attendaient.

-Alors ? Demanda Hilde.On a bien dormi ou plutôt l'accueil du matin s'est fait très doux ?

-Hil, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde...Maxou est où ?

-Je vais le rejoindre maintenant... Bye.

Elle s'en alla.

-Hello everybody.

-Bonjour Duo.

-Wufei fit Sylvia, on a vu certains membres de l'Empire Noir alors on déménage...

-Vous voulez que je me transforme en fille ?

-Ce serait plus simple... Et puis je sens que Nicholas n'a pas quitté les environs...

-Je ne peux pas me transformer en Dragon, ce serait trop visible...Où on va ?

-Tu n'as pas une résidence aux Bahamas ?

-Hein... Non non non non non non non non non... Je vous vois venir...

-Wufei...

-On n'ira pas au Bahamas, je suis sûr que Nicholas va me suivre afin de voir Wufei... Mais bien sûr, on ira au Panama... J'ai une résidence et puis elle est parfaite... Il va falloir un avion...

-Je peux peut être t'aider... j'ai un avion de réserve..., dit Quatre. Trowa pilotera.

-Ok. Rentrez et empaquetez toutes nos affaires. Catherine et Syl...

-C'est parti, on se retrouve ici dans 1h30.

Wufei aida à empaqueter toutes ses affaires puis prit une douche. Il se transforma en fille.

_Pourquoi tu transformes ?_

Empire Noir... Ils ont bougé et ils vérifient les environs...

_On les a affaibli, non et... tu as une odeur différente..._

Que veux tu dire ?

_Je sens l'apaisement de ton âme... Tu as trouvé l'amour ?_

_Je le savais, alors c'est qui ?_

Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Reviens au fait L'Empire Noir...

_Purée ! Ca ne nous arrange pas... On bouge où ?_

Panama. J'ai une propriété là-bàs...

_Je ne sens pas de forces ennemies là-bàs... Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes en fille là-bàs quand tu sors... Le soir, il y a des volets ?_

A la maison ? Oui. Ils sont électriques. Pas de domestiques...

_Parfait, on va se reposer et rechercher où est le chef de ce fichu empire... Et à ce que je vois on a de l'aide des pilotes... Hilde ?_

Elle nous rejoint à l'aéroport... Elle dit au revoir à son Maxou.

_Bien je te laisse..._

Ok.

_Profites en pour te décoincer... Vive le sexe..._

-Dragon !

-Encore un dialogue interne ?

-Oui Syl... Au fait tout est prêt... J'ai donné des congés pour Georges...

-Ce qu'il lui ferait du bien c'est la retraite...

-J'y pensais mais je lui annonce comment ?

-Tu lui dis que c'est très gentil mais il est temps qu'il prenne soin de sa propre famille... Tu es une Noventa non ? Sois pacifique.

-Toi alors ! Voici des vêtements.

-Ah non, je ne porte pas de robe rouge.

-Elle est parfaite... Elle a des bretelles spaghetti, se ferme dans le dos et moule ton corps et assez ample sur les jambes avec la veste en jeans.. Tu seras parfait...

Il soupira et s'habilla. Elle prit des baguettes puis créa un chignon lâche... Quelques mèches encadraient son visage, et elle mit ses baskets basse. Catherine débarqua dans la chambre.

-Les garçons sont là et ils sont venus nous chercher.

Elles descendirent et puis fermèrent la maison. Les pilotes sifflèrent.

-La ferme !

-Fei tu es trop canon !

-Urusei.

Il monta en voiture et ils démarrèrent. A l'aéroport, Hilde les attendait puis ils prirent une navette et décollèrent. Hilde mettait du gloss et du mascara à Wufei.

-Pourquoi je me maquille ?

-Parce que tu es une fille et une fille se maquille...

Wufei grumpfa. (**Feylie** : mdr, je savais pas que ça existait le verbe grumfer! Tiens, j'essayerai de le ressortir dans mes fics aussi XD **Mama** : LOL) Quand elle finit, elle prit un livre. Elle était à un passage important quand elle sentit des bras entourer sa taille et une tête sur son épaule. Il soupira mais les laissa faire. Seulement, Duo avait des mains un peu trop baladeuses...

-Tes jambes sont douces Fei...

-Merci...

-Tout comme ta peau, souffla Heero.

-Merci. Je peux lire mon bouquin ?

-Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important que nous... ?

Il prit le livre et le jeta loin. Wufei se fit soulever par Heero qui l'installa sur ses cuisses et Duo prit ses jambes et les posa sur ses cuisses à lui.

-Baka.

Duo continua à remonter ses jambes et Heero promenait ses mains sur son dos et sa poitrine. Il commença à gémir. Catherine les vit puis les interrompit.

-Wufei, Quatre demande où on va attérir ?

-Sur la piste privée. Je vais le rejoindre...

-Dans une minute, dit Duo

-Maintenant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de pilotage. 2 pilotes frustrés assassinèrent Catherine du regard.

-Allez vous plaindre chez Quatre ! C'est lui qui voulait Wufei...

-On le fera... On le fera, finit Duo.

Ils attérirent et virent 2 voitures l'attendre.

-Ces Mads alors, ils sont su où on allait... Au fait, vous n'étes pas au courant de mon autre apparence donc si vous pouviez...

-On sera muet comme Tro la carpe.

Regard assassin de Trowa.

-Duo, tu as dit une phrase de trop..., soupira Quatre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les voitures et démarrèrent, puis suivirent les directions de Wufei. Quatre était excité de savoir comment Wufei avait pu garder un tel patrimoine sans que la guerre ne les détruise et qu'il était très riche, il se promit de faire une recherches sur la famille Chang... Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis riche et comment j'ai préservé mon patrimoine...

-Bah... euh... Com... comment t'as deviné ?

-Tu penses tellement fort que cela s'est répercuté sur mes pensées. D'ailleurs, dis à Trowa que j'entends ses idées cochonnes et je ne veux pas entendre ton nom encore une fois... Duo et Heero suffisent largement... Je refuserais d'être attaché à un lit...

-Wufei, sous le coup de l'action, tu es capable de tout !

-Quatre, arrête Trowa.

-Ok.

Il entendit des murmures puis il sentit qu'un des deux était très embarrassé.

-Voilà...

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi ! On arrive bientôt ?

-La propriété est devant toi.

Elle était majestueuse. On aurait dit la maison de Scarlett O'Hara mais en beaucoup plus moderne. Une grille électrique protégeait son entrée. Elle était grande et quelques tours avait des dessins chinois. On voyait sur le fronton 1 dragon qui protégeait l'entrée. Wufei descendit puis se dirigea vers l'entrée et l'ouvrit. Il se souvint de ces quelques moments passés ici avec son père et sa mère loin du clan et des anciens. Puis il se mit à compter : Heero et Duo partageront mon ancienne chambre, Trowa et Quatre prendrait celle en face, Hilde dormirait au rez de chaussé et Catherine et Sylvia dormiraient sur l'étage du premier.

-Bon, je vais vous montrer vos chambres... Enfin si on peut appeler ça "chambres"...

Il leur désigna leur chambre et puis alla dans la sienne. Il fut rapidemment suivi par Heero et Duo. Ils se reposèrent puis ils se regroupèrent dans le salon.

-C'est très château de la Renaissance...Enfin je vois des tableaux et des objets qui datent de cette époque, même si l'intérieur est très asiatique...

-Mon père adorait cette époque en France mais il voulait que cela reste chinois malgré tout. Ici, j'ai passé tous mes étés loin de la pression familiale... On avait 2 domestiques et on se débrouillait tout seul. Je faisais la cuisine et ma mère faisait un peu le ménage... C'était bien...

-On le voit aux photos accrochées sur le mur... Oh mais qui est la jolie jeune fille ici ?

-Je croyais qu'elle avait disparu celle-là !

-C'est Wuffinet !

-Gnagnagna...

-Pourquoi t'étais habillé en fille ?

-Quatre, ne cherche pas à savoir...

-S'il te plaît ?

-Trowa, cela ne marche pas...

-Bref, je vais vous montrer vos chambres...

-Elles sont très asiatiques, pas de porte ?

-Mon père aimait peut être les châteaux de l'Occident, l'intérieur devait rester asiatique, un peu traditionnel et moderne... Portes coullisantes mais chambres insonoriosées... Je vais dans ma chambre...

-Elle est où ?

-Celle avec le dragon hurlant sur la porte...

-C'est bon, Hee-chan...

-Hn.

-Hé !!!

Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et installèrent ses affaires ainsi que les leurs.

-Dis donc Wuffy, elle est drôlement grande ta chambre...

-Evidemment, ma mère savait que j'aimais mon espace personnel et mon père me fichait la paix...

-Grand futon... 5 personnes pourraient y entrer...

-J'ai tendance à beaucoup bouger mais j'avais des peluches et j'adore me serrer contre quelqu'un... Heero, Duo... Vous préparez un mauvais coup !

-On est aussi innocent qu'un bébé qui vient de naître...

Haussement de sourcil de Wufei et regard qui en disait long.

-Vous préparez un mauvais coup... Je vais aller me doucher...

Il était dans son bain quand il entendit le cri ébahi d'Heero : IL A UN ONSEN ?!!!!!!!

Dans la soirée, Wufei préparait le dîner avec ses 3 assistantes tandis que les pilotes ont du sereleguer à faire la table. Quatre sentait une chaleur et un attachement profond dans cette maison. On voyait sur les photos sur le mur qu'il était heureux et qu'il souriait beaucoup plus facilement alors que la guerre avait durci son caractère mais le décès de sa femme avait été l'élément déclencheur de ce changement. Sa mère était une très belle femme. Elle ressemblait à Wufei physiquement, on voyait bien qu'il n'avait hérité de son père que de sa peau pâle et halée. Son père semblait sévère mais doux et calme.

-Il l'était, Quatre.

-Pensées trop fortes...?

-Il y a de cela mais en même temps... Tu ressens énormément... Alors, oui c'est vrai j'ai tout hérité de ma mère et cela a exaspéré mon père. J'étais un homme avec une carrure de femme... Il accepté quand même... Ils me manquent... Leurs piques, leurs disputes, leurs façons de me cajoler le soir avant de dormir...

-Tu avais des peluches ?

-Psst ! (Regard vers les pilotes.) Je les ai encore mais je connais 2 personnes qui seront ravis de se moquer de moi alors himitsu...

Quatre acquiesca.

-Qu'est ce que vous murmurez ? demanda Trowa.

-Hi-mit-su, repondirent ils.

Trowa haussa un sourcil, puis soupira.

-C'est une très belle maison, Wufei...

-Merci Sylvia.

-On y sent très fortement la présence familiale.Tu as un grenier mais on n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir...

-Cath, cela veut dire que je suis seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir...Vous allez devoir patienter, mais en attendant un dîner est en train de refroidir...

Ils le suivirent.

François Van Birg n'était pas un homme très heureux. Non seulement, Wufei avait disparu et le Dragon lui filait entre les doigts. Il voulait avoir le dragon pour avoir Wufei... Dès qu'il l'avait vu dans cette boîte de nuit, assis seul, discutant avec plusieurs hommes à la fois... Il s'était dit : "je le veux. Il sera dans mon lit..." Ce ne fut pas chose facile : il fallait se débarrasser de Marc (le directeur de la boîte) et de tous ses concurrents potentiels. Il avait essayé de le faire suivre mais il était plus rapide qu'une belette.

-Monsieur ?

-Quoi ? J'espère que c'est important...

-Nicholas Cordonne s'est fait arrêté.

-C'est pas vrai ! On a tout saisi chez lui... ?

-Tout. Par les Preventers.

-Satané Preventers ! Bien faites en sorte qu'il ne parle pas... Et détruisez tout.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Et Wufei ?

-Il a disparu de la circulation, Monsieur, et tous nos services le recherchent activement.

-Bien.

-Partez maintenant. Je veux réfléchir en paix.

L'homme sortit et referma la porte de son bureau. Il regarda le ciel depuis sa fenêtre panoramique dans un immeuble en Inde. Wufei n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais il avait des relations parmi les gens de la haute société. Il eut une idée. Il appuya sur un interphone et appela sa secrétaire.

-Linda ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Je voudrais que vous fassiez un travail privé pour moi, rémunéré...

-Je vous écoute.

-Je veux que vous cherchiez tous les amis, proches, famille de Wufei Chang et vous remettez tout ça dans mon bureau... Vous avez 24h.

-Bien monsieur.

Il sourit. Wufei Chang serait à lui, à lui tout seul et le dragon avec.

-Qui a eu la mauvaise idée de jouer au Twister ?

-Duo !

-Hé ! Vous étiez très enthousiasme à l'idée de jouer ...

-Ne m'inclus pas dans la bande. Vous m'avez forcé !

-Fei, si tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas jouer, on t'aurait laissé tranquille.

-Quelle partie du mot forcé tu n'as pas compris, Maxwell, grogna-t-il.

-Oh ça va... Il ne reste que toi et Trowa sur le terrain.

-A qui la faute ?

-Fei...

Trowa se déséquilibra et tomba.

-Maintenant, j'ai gagné. Et je veux non j'exige qu'on me fiche la paix.

Il s'en alla en grognant.

Les autres le regardèrent partir.

-Tu t'y prends mal déclara Hilde.

-Hé ! Je le connais mieux que toi...

-Et moi, je le connais depuis sa condition Dragon... Et je sais qu'il est excellent au jeu du Twister... Il nous a montré toute la souplesse de son corps... Il a corps très flexible... A toi d'imaginer la suite, mon hentai...

-Ouais...

-Duo.

-Hentai...

-Fier de l'être !

Ils rièrent.

-Au poker.

-Strip poker rectifia Duo.

-Mais il faut inviter Wufei.

-On va aller le convaincre et on vous laissera entre pilotes, déclara Sylvia.

Elle prit Catherine par la main et toutes les 3 partirent chercher Wufei. Trowa observa le geste et quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit... Ses yeux verts pétillèrent et sourit à Catherine qui fit de même.

-Trowa, qu'est ce qui il y a ?

-Rien, Quatre.

-Tu as l'air très heureux.

-Je le suis. Mais ça tu le sais depuis qu'on est ensemble...

Il rougit.

-Oh, hee-chan, moi aussi je veux que tu fasses des déclarations à l'eau de rose...

-Hors de question que je deviennes miellleux... Je ne suis pas comme ça...

-Eh oh du calme les bambins. Vous savez où il y a des cartes ?

Ils se mirent à chercher.

Wufei, était dans le grenier en train de regarder des photos de ses parents. Il avait tout hérité de sa mère. Son père l'appelait: l'homme à l'allure de femme. Que dirait-il maintenant ? L'homme qui peut se transformer en femme à volonté...? Il entendit qu'on frappait.

-Oui ?

-C'est Syl...On peut entrer ?

-Je vais sortir...

Il ferma les cartons et sortit. La porte se verrouilla instantanément.

-Tu ne veux que personne ne rentre...

-Je tiens à que ce lieu soit à moi...

-Tu vas te transformer en garçon ?

-Je vais le faire tout de suite.

Il verifia que tous les volets étaient fermés puis se transforma. Il portait un short avec un T-shirt rouge.

-Ca fait du bien d'être soi-même.

-Je le sais.

-Plongé dans tes souvenirs ?

-Oui. Mes parents surtout... Qu'est ce qu'ils me manquent…Tout dans cette maison me ramène à leurs souvenirs. Ma mère qui s'occupait du jardin, mon père qui jouait dans la piscine ou dans le jaccuzzi...

-Ils t'ont protégé...

-Je le sais.

Il soupira. Elle le prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille.

-Tout ira bien et puis tu as 2 hommes qui sont prêts à te protéger aussi et des amis proches.

Il sourit. C'est vrai Trowa et Quatre étaient là et Heero et Duo le protégerait.

-En parlant d'eux, ils veulent jouer aux cartes avec toi... Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver entre vous, on vous laisse... Hilde est fatiguée et est allée se coucher. Catherine et moi,...

-Vous allez vous peloter, vu que les chambres sont insonorisés... Vous allez faire plus que vous peloter...

-Tout juste.

-J'y vais.

-Merci Wufei.

-Pas de quoi !

-Au fait, quand les dragons seront tous réunis dans ton corps, ce qui arrivera bientôt, on sera toujours amis ?

-Bien sûr.

Ils se sourirent avant de prendre leurs chemins respectifs. Wufei entendait les cris de Duo.

-Non NON ET RE-NON...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit Wufei en entrant.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

-L'imbécile rien de bien nouveau..., déclara Heero

-Hee-chan, suis cette voie et tu verras si tu as de la chance ce soir...

-Vous ne comptez pas le faire avec moi dans les parages... ? Parce que là c'est moi qui dit non...

-On voudrait te demander par rapport à ta condition de dragon et Duo n'était pas sûr que tu sois d'accord...

-Je croyais qu'on devait jouer aux cartes...

-On peut faire les 2, dit Heero.

-Je m'occupe des cartes ordonna Trowa Parce que Duo tu triches...

-Même pas vrai...

Il les regarda encore se disputer avant de tout raconter.

-Mon clan a été formé par une infinité d'arrière grand-père. Son village d'origine était en danger alors pour le sauver, il demanda l'aide au Dragon Sacré en échange de quoi il aurait droit de se réincarner sur Terre, en l'occurance moi. Cependant, quelques mois plus tard, l'Empire Noir, qui est à la base est une sorte d'agence de surveillance sous les ordres des Dieux Chinois, se dévia très vite sur le Dragon en raison de son aptitude à exaucer n'importe quel voeu y compris celui de dominer le monde mais là avec les colonies... Enfin bref, elle se libéra vite de son alliance avec les dieux pour se lancer à la recherche du Dragon... C'est ça le Dragon ?

-Tu deviens de plus en plus doué à me sentir...

Ils virent un 2ième Wufei habillé très légérement.

-Par contre, tu t'habilles !

-Non, je m'habille comme je veux !

-Mais c'est mon corps alors non...

-Les chinois et leur pudité... Tu sais on dirait une vrai fille...

-Urusei !

Il mit un short et un t-shirt rouge.

-Content ?

-Grumpf !

-Alors vous êtes le Dragon ?

-Oui, Trowa, et je sais des tas de choses sur vous et puis vous ne savez pas à quel point il...

-On peut revenir à l'Empire noir ?

-Oui Wufei. Seulement tu m'avais dit que c'était un Van de Birg qui dirigeait l'Empire...

-Pourquoi ?

-Les Van de Birg sont à chaque fois tombé amoureux d'un Chang... Le dernier dont je me souviens était amoureux de ta mère et son jumeau de son père... Mais ils s'intéressent à toi et je suis là avec toi, c'est le...

-Jackpot, finit Duo.

-Exact.

-N'y a t il pas un moyen de les vaincre... ?

-Il faudrait toute leur organisation et il faudrait retourner en Chine... Et pour Wufei ça risque d'y être compliqué... Il n'a jamais mis les pieds là-bas... Donc il ne sait pas d'où vient sa douceur de peau, ses jambes magnifiques...

-Dragon, omae o korusu !

-C'est Heero/Hee-Chan qui a le droit de la dire..., firent Duo et le Dragon.

-Je peux te l'emprunter, Heero ?

-Bien sûr !

-Maintenant que j'ai son approbation... Omae o korosu..

Ils se mirent à courir dans la pièce.

-Génial Wufei a Duo n°2 en lui..., déclara Trowa.

-Le pauvre, si le Dragon a la personnalité de Duo, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge...

-Hee-chan !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Excusez moi mais on peut reprendre... ? demanda Quatre

-Dès qu'il aura fini de faire son Baka ! Sha zi !

-Je ne suis pas un idiot !

Et ils s'asséyèrent. Ils racontèrent encore des histoires puis ils décidèrent de partir en Chine quand les dragons seraient dans son corps... Ils jouèrent au strip poker dès que le Dragon retourna dans le corps de Wufei.

Bien sûr, il y eut de la triche cependant Wufei gagnait chaque partie et ce fut donc 4 pilotes tout nu qui allèrent se coucher. Duo se serra contre lui et il avait la tête sur la poitrine d'Heero.

Il se sentait à la maison, à l'époque de ses parents. Des bras réconfortants l'entouraient.

Pendant ce temps, l'Empire noir avait collecté des informations sur tous les Preventers qui s'approchaient de Wufei et ses amis proches. François remercia sa secrétaire qui sortit. Il regarda les photos. Il n'aimait pas celle d'Heero et Duo. Il sentait que ces 2 là allaient lui donner du fil à retordre et les 2 autres, Quatre et Trowa, allaient créer un truc... Le problème étant : quoi... ?

Il sourit. Un plan maléfique venait de se former dans sa ptite tête.

-Dragon et Wufei Chang vous serez à moi et à moi seul...

A suivre...


End file.
